Naruto the male Toji
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was being forgotten by his parent on his birthday. Then he was save from the villagers by a woman who takes him to the world beyond Elemental Nation. Watch as Naruto become the legend of his own. Naruto/Toji no Miko crossover harem. Naruto will be like Hayato from Maple Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new life

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Red Death Kushina Uzumaki and twin brother of Nadako Uzumaki Namikaze now walking through the street of Konoha. He was once again being ignored by his family in his birthday. At his birthday, the Kyuubi attacking Konoha and his father seal him away in him the soul while his sister the chakra. After he turns 5, everyday is hell. The villagers beating him for keeping the soul while praising his sister for the charka. Right now, at his home his parent and their guest are celebrating his twin sister birthday and he just casually slip out of the village and as expected they don't even noticed him at all. The reason why he didn't want to be in that party because:

(Flash back)

"Everyone may I have your attention please." Said Minato as the guest look at him. Minato continues "I have an important announcement to make. I have decided that my daughter Nadako will be the heir of the Uzumaki Namikaze. And also she will sign the Toad summoning contrast."

That news shatter Naruto heart as his parent truly didn't even realize him at all. His so-called Godfather also go to Nadako as he brings out the contrast as he said "Happy Birthday Nadako."

Nadako just shout out happy as she signed it right away.

(End Flash Back)

Naruto walking and he didn't notice that he bum into a villager. The villager looks at him and said "Well well if it isn't the demon?"

Naruto just swallow his lump as he said "Look I'm sorry okay? I wasn't paying attention."

"Sorry? Do you think sorry gonna make up for the life you took demon?" Said the villager snarling. The civilian start to form a mob as Naruto took that as his cue to run. He run as fast as he can to get away from the villagers.

Meanwhile at another part of the village, a purple hair woman carrying a katana are looking around as she said "Mattaku. Sana told me that to come here to investigate that is there any Adarama here. But there isn't any at all." The woman looking at a compass as she said that. She then spots a little boy who was chasing by mob, she finds it weird as she following them via the roof. After that, the mob corner the boy at the alley she then heard the boy said

"Could you leave me alone? I haven't done anything yet." Said Naruto

"Shut up Demon. You killed my wife 5 years ago." Said a villager man

"You killed my father Demon." Said a villager woman

"You took my son." Said an old woman

" _Hm that's weird. The compass didn't sense anything from the boy. So why are these villagers calling him that?_ " Though the woman

"Now you have no where to run. The Yondaime won't have to deal with you any longer." Said a ninja among them as he draws out a blade.

" _Oh man oh man what am I going to do now?_ " Though the woman as she sees the ninja start to swing the sword down to the boy as she though " _ARGGGGGHHHHH. SCREW IT IF I MAKE THE WRONG DECISION THEN I'M BLAMING YOU SANA._ "

Naruto see the sword swing down as he closes his eye braze for it then he heard a 'clang' sound. He looks up seeing a woman have her sword blocking it. The woman said "Oi why are you gang up on little kid like him? Don't you feel ashamed?"

"Stay out of this. That thing is not a boy." Said the villager

"Oh then can you tell me why is he not a boy? No matter how I look at it, he just a normal boy." Said the woman pointing at Naruto

"Fine. 5 years ago, a demon fox was rampaging our village also killing many of our love one. Our Hokage the Yondaime-sama had seal that demon charka to his daughter while sealing the demon soul into that boy." Explain the ninja as she looks at Naruto

" _So that's why but still…_ Isn't he just a normal boy who just have a demon soul in him? It like you said, the demon loses all of it power so why are you doing this?" Asked the woman

"We want to make that thing pay. We want to kill that thing when he was weak." Said the ninja

"You didn't answer my question, why are you beating the boy? He just a human housing the demon." Asked the woman

"That thing no longer human when the Yondaime seal his soul in him. That's why we can punish him." Said the villager arrogantly.

The woman eye shadow by her hair. She couldn't believe this place could be so rotten to the point that they want to torture the poor boy for something he had no control over. The ninja then said "Now get out of my way woman or I'll go through you."

"Oh you won't be able to go through me at all." Said the woman as she starts to glow white. The villager shouted

"Look she is the demon ally. Kill her." The mob charge to her then with just a blink, she removed their head off their shoulder. The woman turns to the boy and said

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you? What did you just do?" Asked Naruto

"Sorry you have to see that. But I have to do that to protect you." Said the woman

"… I-I'm sorry. It just no one want to protect me at all." Said Naruto

"What about your parent?" Asked the woman

"You heard them right? My father is the Yondaime Hokage that those people worship. He and my mother now partying with my twin sister after they name her the heir of the house. Now I don't have a place to go now." Said Naruto

The woman just angry at the fact that these people are his parent. She then asked "Don't you have any relative beside your parent?"

"Most of them also the same as my parent. Heck my godparent even ignores me to train my sister when I asked them. Sometimes they even throw me out as well." Said Naruto

The more she heard, the more she angry at them. To think that they abandon their own relative outside like this. She then has an idea "Then how about live with me?"

Naruto just look at the woman in shock as he never though he heard this. The woman continues "Right now I have a daughter as well but couldn't hurt to have a son. Besides, my daughter need a sibling too. What do you say?"

"R-Really? You won't be like my parent? You won't ignore me or throw me away?" Asked Naruto in tear

"No! I'm not going to do that. So what do you say? You want to get out of this place and live with me and my family?" Asked the woman

Naruto just nodded fast as he asked "Um but I don't know your name?"

"Oh that's right my bad. My name is Minato Etou." Said Minato

"Okay Minato-kaasan." Said Naruto for the first time, smiling happy.

"Haha okay then how about getting your stuff huh?" Asked Minato

"I-I don't have any stuff much at all. Since my family always focus on my twin sister after all." Said Naruto smiling sadly.

Minato don't know how to even say this at all. His life truly sucks so after this, she might have a lot of work for him. He looks at him and said "All right let's go my ride is just outside of the village. Oh and wear this on." Minato give him a robe. Naruto looks confuse then Minato said

"Well you're the son of the leader right? If you want to leave this place, you need to disguise to pass the guard."

Naruto said "Oh" then put it on right away. They then go to the gate and lucky for them, the guard are drinking sake celebrating his sister birthday thus Minato and Naruto leave easily. They arrive at Minato ride as Naruto said "T-This is your ride?"

"What do you think? Since you are from a village you probably never seen this before, right? Hop on I promise it'll be a thrill ride." Said Minato

Naruto no need for telling twice as he hop on. They then go up to the sky as they fly back to Tokyo. But then first trouble happened to Naruto. When he leaves the Elemental Nation, his body is hurt like hell as he screams. Minato look back and said "C'mon. I admit is high bu-… Wait Naruto what's wrong?"

Minato look back as she worried since Naruto was grabbing his chest tight as he screams. Minato said "Hang on Naruto. We almost there. We'll get a doctor to look at you." Minato start to speed up as she goes straight to Mokusa headquarter.

Minato plan land down as she gets out and carries Naruto with her. She actives 'Utsushi' and dash madly to resting. At resting room, Richard surprises seeing Minato as he said "Ah Minato-chan you're-… wait who is that boy and what's wrong with him?"

"No time Richard. Please take a look at him." Said Minato hurry

"Put him on the bed now." Said Richard as he starts to call other here as well. Naruto just scream as he felt like his life force just drain from him. Richard looks at Minato and asked "Where did you find him?"

"Well… At the Elemental Nation." Said Minato

"ARE YOU INSANE? THOSE PEOPLE IN THERE CAN'T SURVIVE OUT HERE. OUT HERE, THEIR CHARKA AS THEIR LIFE SOURCE WILL BE SUCK AWAY." Said Sana smacking Minato head

"How would I know? When I see his condition, I ha-" UUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Naruto scream out then something shocking them appear. A white light starts to glow in his body. Naruto stop screaming as he fell unconscious as the light deactivate. Richard starts to check his body immediately as he said shocking

"H-His pulse had become normal. No longer have any side effect at all."

"W-W-Was that… 'Utsushi'?" Asked Sana in shock

"W-Wait Wait. Wasn't only Toji can use 'Utsushi' and wasn't only girl that can be Toji?" Asked Minato as she looks around

"Let the boy sleep. Minato come to my office also Mr. Richard as well." Said Sana as they leaving the office. She turns around and said "Look after him and report me if anything happens to the boy."

At the office, Akane Origami also there as well. Minato saw her and said "Oh miss Akane. Long time no see."

"Yes it's good to see you too Minato." Said Akane

"Yeah but why do you here?" Asked Minato

"Because I call her here Minato." Said Sana

"Yes it's true so can you tell me what is it so important?" Asked Akane

"Well…" Sana then retell the event just happen a few minutes ago. To say Akane was shock as an understatement. Sana then turn to Minato and said "Now then Minato. I remember that I want you to check that is there any Aradama there not bringing a boy from that place here?"

"Haiz here's the thing…" Minato starts to explain about Naruto situation. After done listen, the adult in the room look angry.

"To think there's a place treating children like that." Said Akane balling her fist

"Other than the fact that I want to ask how he was able to separate the beast like that if it truly as strong as they say, the boy had quite a rough life." Said Richard

"I understand that you don't want him suffer anymore but doing this is reckless. If it wasn't for this stroke of luck then he would have die." Said Sana massaging her temple.

"Hey at least he's still alive right? C'mon not only I save an innocent child I also give you the greatest discovery." Said Minato nudging her friend with her elbow.

"Don't push your luck Minato. What about his relative?" Asked Sana

"Don't worry. They not even realize that he's not even there in the first place. I doubt they even realize it now." Said Minato

"Haiz… Alright Minato if you want to adopted him then he'll be your responsibility. But remember this, the part that he can use 'Utsushi' is a secret. That mean no telling anyone." Said Sana

"Eh? Why?" Asked Minato

"We don't know just what's he truly capable of at all. Do you think my sister will let a wild card like him unsupervised?" Said Akane

"But he could be an edge we looking for." Said Minato. Seeing everyone look, she continues "He already suffer enough. I want to heal his trauma so no secret to him and you won't change my mind."

"Haiz… You never change at all Minato. Even when you're married." Said Sana

"I won't be me if I change, won't I?" Asked Minato

"Fine but my condition is he has to stay here so I can take a look at him. This is precaution only since this is the first time in history." Said Richard. Then a Toji walk in and said

"Miss Sana. The young boy had awakened."

"That was fast but just in time." Said Sana as they go to the clinic

At clinic, many Toji curious as they touch his whisker mark as he purrs. They scream "KAWAII~" as they hugged him close. The adult come to the scene then Sana clap her hand and said "All right. Break it up. Let the boy meet his new family."

The Toji whine "Awww~" as they disperse as Minato goes to him and said "Naruto how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. The sisters before was nice. So when can we go home?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto. I'm sorry but there's something we have to do here first." Said Minato

"Eh? Y-You going to abandon me?" Asked Naruto tear up

"NoNoNoNo. I'm not abandon you, not ever." Said Minato grabbing his shoulder

"Then why can't I go?" Asked Naruto

"Well, Naruto I think I'll let my friend explain." Said Minato showing him Sana

"Hello young man. I'm your mother friend Sana." Said Sana

"Oh it's nice to meet you Sana-baasan." Said Naruto smiling.

She could hear Minato and Richard snickering as she said "Anyway, Naruto do you familiar with chakra, the power from your place?"

"Um only a little that the ninja there need chakra to use jutsus and I heard that it was like our life force." Said Naruto

"Good that mean you know the basic. Then listen Naruto, this place is a country beyond your home. And do you remember that pain from before?" Asked Sana

"Um yeah It hurt a lot too. But now I feel fine." Said Naruto

"Actually Naruto, you and your mother didn't know that if a citizen of the Elemental Nation like you leaving the Element Nation then your charka will be sucked dry and you'll die." Said Sana

"eh? EEEEEEEEHHHHHH? I could die?! But wait then why am I still okay?" Asked Naruto

"That's what we want to know Naruto. You not only didn't die you're also receiving a bonus as well." Said Sana

"Eh? What bonus?" Asked Naruto. Sana then start glowing white. Naruto then said "Wait that's the same thing that mom use before."

"You see Naruto this is call 'Utsushi'. A technique that a Toji use." Said Sana

"Eh? What is a 'Toji'?" Asked Naruto. Sana then starts to explain to Naruto about the 'Toji', their power and their mission. After that Naruto then said turn to Minato "Wow that's cool. So that mean you're as well kaa-san?"

"That's right and guess what you can be as well Naruto." Said Minato grinning at him.

"Eh? But I though only girl can be one." Said Naruto confuse

"That's the bonus we were talking about Naruto. You not only didn't die you're also becoming the very first male Toji." Said Sana

Naruto looking down to his hand as he can't comprehend what happened at all. All of his childhood, he always be call a demon, loser, talentless so he had hard time believing it. Naruto look up and asked "How do I active this 'Utsushi'?"

"Concentrate on the image of yourself. And imagine it as your second skin." Said Minato

Naruto concentrate hard as he trying to image it. Then he felt something on his skin, he opens his eye to see he was glowing. Minato look and smile "Ha as expect of my son. You form 'Utsushi' on your first try."

"So this is 'Utsushi'." Said Naruto as he looks at himself

"Now relax yourself." Said Sana. Naruto did then 'Utsushi' disperse. Sana said "Using 'Utsushi' exhaust a lot of your mental power because it requires high concentration. When you can active below 1 second then that's the passing point."

"Oh and there are many who can active it even faster too. So you have to train hard Naruto. So this is your decision Naruto. If you want you can live normally and I won't say anything." Said Minato

Naruto thinks for a while then he looks at his mother and said "Mom if you have this choice then what would you choose?"

"Hm... I would accept of course." Said Minato grinning

"Your mother was quite a battle maniac so ignore her Naruto." Said Sana ignoring the "Hey" from Minato.

"Then can I be as fast like you mom?" Asked Naruto

"Well you could if you train hard enough." Said Minato

"The speed god Naruto Etou is quite a good name, right? I want become a Toji and create a sword style so fast that no one can catch me." Said Naruto looking at his balled hand

Minato just laughs at that while Sana rubbing her temple as she feeling that she will have a massive headache in the future.

 **Done Please PM or Review about Harem member. Oh and in case everyone wondering, the Minato that take Naruto away is the female character one. Not the Yondaime one at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Return and getaway.

It's been 8 years since then, his training rather effective. According to his mother, he right now can even equally fight with the Elite Guard of the Origami family. Thinking about what happened when he moved back to his mother house he chuckle at that.

(Flash back) 7 years ago

"I'm home." Said Minato. After a year, the old man Richard finally let her bring Naruto back home since there's no side-effect on him at all. A little girl was about Naruto age run out said

"Welcome home Momma~" Minato husband also came out said

"Welcome back Minato… Hm who is that little boy?" Said her husband looking at Naruto

"Oh this kid is Naruto. He will be living here from now on." Said Minato. Seeing the two-surprise look, she turns to her daughter and said "Kanami-chan. How about you and Naruto go outside and play. I'll have to talk to your father a little bit."

"Okay. C'mon let's go play." Said Kanami as she dragged Naruto outside. Outside of the garden, she said "Nee do you know how to use a sword?"

"W-Well… I had a little practice over a year." Said Naruto

"Okay then let's spar." Said Kanami eye sparkling. He could only smile as he sweat drop at that. Well he guesses that this girl truly Minato mother daughter. The girls then bring out the shinai and bring him one. She then uses 'Utsushi' cover herself with light. Naruto look surprise then said

"Wow you can use 'Utsushi' like your mother too."

"Of course. I want to become a Toji like my mother before… Oh year you can't use 'Utsushi' at all. Sorry about that." But before she could deactivate her then Naruto's 'Utsushi' flare up.

"What are you talking about? I can as well." Said Naruto confuse

"… WHOA SO COOL." Kanami leap near him fast surprise him as she said "How did you do that? I though only girls can do it."

"Eh?" Then Naruto recall Sana-baasan said before

(Another flash back)

"… You're also the very first male Toji in the history." Said Sana

(End another flash back)

"Oh… crap." Said Naruto as he starts to remember. Minato then bonked him in the head and said

"What did I tell you about activating 'Utsushi' without my supervised?"

"Not too… I'm sorry." Said Naruto in tear as he holding his head. Minato sighed as she looks at Kanami and said "Kanami-chan. About Naruto situation, you can't tell anyone else about this okay?"

"Eh? Why is that momma? Is it good that Naruto can use 'Utsushi' as well?" Asked Kanami

"I'll tell you about it later. Now Naruto let's go. I'll show you your room." Said Minato

"Can I play with Kanami-chan later?" Asked Naruto. Minato just smile and said

"Of course Naruto. This is your home from now on after all. You can play with her after you settle in." Naruto nodded as he follows Minato. He looks back to Kanami and said

"Kanami-chan. Let's play later okay?"

"Okay. Naruto." Said Kanami waving her hand.

(End flash back)

He never sees his mother angry like that again. His punishment is her Spartan-like training. He shivers at the training and the look on her face at that time. But then after 3 years of that day, was his mother funeral. Kanami cried a lot at that time too so he had to stay beside her and comfort her. And after a week of that day, he didn't understand why that she always seem to have trouble to look at him right in his eyes. Guess he never able to understand girls at all. Then after a few weeks, the old man Richard visit him.

(Flash back)

"Naruto my boy. How are you feeling?" Asked Richard

"Just peachy I guess." Said Naruto

"Still think about your mother?" Asked Richard

"It just… It just that I can't believe that she would leave so quickly. I miss her a lot." Said Naruto shadowing his teary eyes.

"You already know about her situation Naruto." Said Richard

"I know. So what is the reason that you're here, old man?" Asked Naruto

"Ah yes. You see it's about your Okatana. We tried everything but since your situation quite rare so the result of finding a compatible is zero." Said Richard look apological.

"I know old man. I had a feeling after all." Said Naruto. He looks at Richard as he said "I have an alternative solution for this. But I have to leave home for quite long time."

"Hmm? Is there a problem at that?" Asked Richard

"Kanami just lose her mother, right now she needs a family with her and me leaving really not help the situation at all. Although, she kept on avoiding eye contact with me few weeks ago till now. I wonder did I do something to upset her?" Asked Naruto

"What did you do?" Asked Richard

"Well… I have no idea. It just that at the funeral, all I did was beside her to comfort her. She then hugging me crying after that. Then after that day, this happen." Said Naruto. Richard just turn his face away while have his fist on his lip to cover his laugh with a cough.

" _For a genius like him, he sure is dense at this._ " Though Richard. He turns to Naruto after calming down and said "I'm sure she isn't hate you at all Naruto. It just girl thing after all. But still what are you going to do?"

Naruto looks confuse at that and said "After practice with my mother, I unlock a special technique. It's allow me to travel to the Netherworld. Who know, I might be able to find something down there."

"ARE YOU NUTS? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT PLACE IS?" Asked Richard

"I know it's risky. But you know that Yukari Origami or whatever that thing is about to move. I have to do this." Said Naruto

"Why are you risking your life like this kid?" Asked Richard

"This place is my home. My 'true' family is also here as well. I want to protect it so I won't lose it. Was it so wrong?" Asked Naruto looking down at his balled fist

"There's a limit of recklessness kid. But it seems I can't talk you out of this, am I?" Asked Richard massaging his head.

"I guess I'm more like my mother huh?" Asked Naruto

"Hahahahaha. You have no idea. Well then, have a safe trip kid and don't worry I'll keep an eye on your 'sister'." Said Richard as he turns around and though gigging " _Well that depend on if the girl wants him to be her brother at all. You might want to shape it up since with your personality, you might have more girls trouble than you think._ "

(End flash back)

After that he managed to come back to this place after 4 long years. Naruto stand up and said "All right then. Time to get his sister and her friend."

At a forest, Kanami and Mai after defeat the Adarama the girls now sit down and wait for the rescue. Kanami now eating Mai's handmade Onigiri and said "Um~ Delicious Mai-chan truly is cooking genius. You will be an amazing bride~."

Mai now drop down to her knee as she said "It's no use. Neither my Myougan nor Toukaku work."

"Mai-chan. You have to eat after the battle." Said Kanami bringing her the bentou. Mai nodded as she eating the Onigiri.

"I'm sorry at this time, I always useless." Said Mai

"C'mon you shouldn't say so. Even Mom said that anyone can grow strong after all." Said Kanami smiling

"Kanami-chan you are so strong." Said Mai

"You are wrong Mai-chan. I'm not strong like you think. I'm scare too. Before when it dark and cold, I always have my mother and my brother is there for me. But now I have Mai-chan with me so I'm okay." Said Kanami as she sits down behind Mai

"Kanami-chan. Do you still miss your brother?" Asked Mai

"Of course. If I see him again, I'll slice him with my Chidori." Said Kanami as Naruto arrived heard that as he sweat drop. Kanami then said "But right now, I'm really excited about the tournament~. We are going to go together after this. I wonder what kind of Toji will be there. Just thinking about it making me excited~."

"Ka-Kanami-chan…" "Whoa look at that." Said Kanami and the two look up. Seeing the sky shine brightly, Kanami said "Look Mai-chan. A whole starry sky just for us."

Mai looks as she holding Kanami hand and said "Kanami-chan. I… I want to go to the tournament as well."

"Yeah let's go together." Said Kanami

"I want to become strong so don't leave me behind." Said Mai

"You already strong Mai-chan." Said Kanami as the two-fall asleep. Naruto looks at them and said

"Haiz… Why are they look so relax here? This is a forest for peace sake." Naruto gets Mai on his back while carrying Kanami also didn't separate their hand. Kanami starts to feel warm all of sudden but her comfort and sleepiness beat her as she just snuggles in. Naruto carries them back to the entrance of the camp without anyone noticing. He puts them down and leave.

After that the two awake as they were asked by the staff as they were found at the front of the entrance. Kanami just look down and put her hand on her chest and though " _Could it be…?"_

After that day, Kanami dash back at home hoping for who she thinks it is. She looks at the kitchen seeing Naruto as he said "It's been a long time Kanami-chan. And please don't draw out Chidori please."

Kanami just look down as her eye start to swell up as she jumps straight to him and hugged him. She looks up and said "You could have told me that It was you."

"haha… Sorry about that Kanami." Said Naruto

"Where have you been all those years?" Asked Kanami as she rubbed her eyes

"I have business to take care of so sorry about leaving you like that." Said Naruto. Kanami buried her face in his chest and said

"… Promise you won't leave again then I may reconsider about forgiving you."

"Oi Oi that's quite harsh Kanami-chan. But don't worry I won't leave you again. Is that okay?" Asked Naruto. She is quiet as then fell asleep. Naruto sighed as he said

"Kanami. Shouldn't you go back to the dorm?" He only hears light snoring as he said "Haiz… Guess I have to bring her back."

At the morning, Kanami woke up and find herself in her room at the dorm. She saw a note that said "Try to fix that sleep talking habit of your will ya~" She blushed then ball up the paper and was about to threw it but then keeping it close and smile. She stands up and said "All right. It's time for my training. I have to be in the tournament."

After that, months after months pass then the selection of the tournament start. At the final, Kanami and Mai facing each other. After the two bows, the referee shouts out "Begin".

Mai go first with a dash and a slash down. Kanami block it but Mai continuously attacking not letting Kanami counter back. After another strike, Kanami twitch her bokken and locking Mai. But Mai push her away with a swing and go after another strike but Kanami already saw that and put her bokken under Mai neck ending the match. The referee shouts out

"That's enough. The winner is Etou." Kanami sighed in relief as the two bows for the ending. Mai said

"You haven't at all Kanami-chan."

"You are strong too Mai-chan. Every time you are my opponent you come up with something surprising. I was in a real trouble back then." Said Kanami

"You still don't understand me Kanami-chan." Said Mai. Kanami confuse then Mai walk up hugging her and said "I lost, but fighting you like this is fun Kanami-chan."

"Me too. Mai-chan." Said Kanami as she hugged back smiling.

"The championship winner Kanami Etou and runner-up Mai Yanase will represent Minoseki Academy." Said the announcer

The day after, at the train station, the girls say goodbye to Kanami and Mai. The president of Minoseki Academy also there and said smiling "Fight proudly in the name of the Minoseki Academy and good luck."

"Yes miss president" "Thank you very much" Said the duo

The two then say goodbye to them then Kanami spotted Naruto at the shade of the tree. Naruto looks at Kanami and smile as he waves at her. Kanami waves back as she and Mai get inside the station.

Meanwhile at Nara prefecture, in a old house, a girl was preparing herself after lighting an incense at her mother shrine. When she walks out she turns back to the shrine and said "I'm going mom."

Meanwhile with Kanami and Mai. "We have arrived at Kamakura." Kanami shout out excited

"Yes and the air quite cleaner too." Said Mai

"I wonder did other school arrive yet?" Said Kanami as she looking around

"T-That's right. I wonder if our opponent will unexpected arrive tomorrow?" Asked Mai. She looks at Kanami and said "Kanami-chan. You must be tired. How about taking a day off?"

"No Mai-chan let go… to see a mansion." Said Kanami

After they at the mansion, Kanami said "SO BIG~. We'll be fighting here tomorrow."

"Origami family. The household the country entrusted the management of Okatana." Said Mai looking at the building. She turns to Kanami and said "This will be the first time I see Yukari Origami-sama face."

"Me too. She's the hero from 20 years ago, apparently when she had an Okatana in hand, she's still the strongest Toji." Said Kanami as her eye sparkle

"You also want to challenge her for the match, don't you?" Asked Mai

"Ah no. There's no way. I mean I still can defeat my brother at all." Said Kanami

"Eh Kanami-chan? You brother practicing kendo?" Asked Mai

"Ah! Yes t-that's right." Said Kanami as she almost forgot about her brother situation. When her mother is still alive, she told her that her brother being the very first male Toji in the history is something to keep a secret. At first, she didn't understand but after learning the history, she see that it just how important it is. She looks at the side then spot another female student. Mai then follow her gaze and said

"That uniform, Heijou Academy?"

Kanami and that girl staring for a while then Kanami said "Um hello. Are you going to the match tomorrow?"

The girl just ignores her and walk away. Mai smile and said "It can't be help. We maybe opponent tomorrow."

When they walk away, Kanami and the girl sword start to resonate. The two looking at each other and prepare to draw. After that, nothing happened so they just go their separate way.

Meanwhile at Naruto, he's now maintain his sword and he senses it. Naruto smirk and said "So you're about to move huh Yukari Origami?"

At morning, the field start to lively as many onlookers from different school cheering for their representative of their school. Kanami and Mai arrives as they meet Ayanokoji, Renpu, Osafune and the one they meet from before at the bath yesterday Heijou. Kanami wave their hand at them but only the girl from before ignoring them. Kanami was really excited that she can't sit still at all but thanks to Mai there that she controls Kanami enthusiasm.

"Kanami, Mai~" A voice calling them. The two look up seeing their friend from their school cheering them.

"Are you nervous Kanami~?" Asked a girl

"YES~ I am." Said Kanami

"… That girl… I don't think she even know that word mean… But still, if she like that then we don't have to worry." Said the girl

"Hey everyone looks." They look at the direction seeing a woman walk out. "It's the last time winner Shidou-san. She won two times in the row. Amazing."

As many onlookers looking excited at her then with a signal the tournament start. First round was Heijou Academy Hiyori Juujou as Kanami excited that it was the girl from before. Her opponent is Ayanokouji school. The match end instantly with Hiyori the winner.

Before Kanami could go to Hiyori and talk, her match was next. Her opponent is Sayaka Itou of Renpu. At the start of the match, Sayaka immediately use Jin'I closing their distant and strike Kanami multiple time so Kanami had no choice but to in defense. But it that just everyone though. Kanami while in defense she was closely watching her opponent movement and after finding it, she dodges a hit and counter with the upper slash cleaving her arm and send Sayaka sword flying. The match end with Kanami as winner.

After many battle, it's now Kanami and Mai again. Mai was trying to use Iai to counter Kanami but she didn't know that ever since little, Kanami always sparing with her brother who using Battoujutsu. So Mai Iai might fast but no where near her brother. Thus, Kanami win the match.

Now at the final, Kanami and Hiyori facing each other. The head of the Origami family, Yukari Origami also there to watch the match as well. Kanami looks excited as she finally able to fight against Hiyori. The Referee signal "Begin."

Hiyori prepare her stand as well as Kanami. Then suddenly, Hiyori dash off… to Yukari Origami with sword on her hand. Hiyori speed is fast but Yukari can see it coming as she block it with her blade. Yukari look at her and said "So this is your 'Ichi no Tachi'?"

The crown starts to go wild as Yukari was being attack. Hiyori prepare for another strike then Shidou stab Hiyori from behind making her fall down. Shidou was about to strike down Hiyori but was block by Kanami. Kanami push Shidou back then look at Hiyori and said "Jin'I now."

The two use Jin'I run away. Shidou was about to after them but was stop by Yukari. At midway, Hiyori starts to get tired but was support by Kanami and managed to get away.

After they land outside of the mansion, Hiyori turns back to Kanami and said "Why would you do it? It was none of your business."

Kanami thinks for a while then said "Because we never finish our match… I guess?" Kanami gives her a hand but she didn't need it as she stands up on her own. Kanami said "Well then let's go." As the two runaways.

 **Done. Naruto right now is at Hayato fourth job but not hyper skills yet. I think I'll put it on later. And Naruto equipment right now Hayato lv 100 equipment. Should I get Fafnir or Japan set equipment for Naruto. I'm still waiting for the Harem member review so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Encounter and Mother word

Kanami and Hiyori now resting at a shrine gate. Hiyori turns to Kanami and said "We'll split up here."

"W-Wait Hiyori you can't do this by yourself." Said Kanami. Hiyori brought her hand to her sword as she said

"You said that we hadn't had our match right? Then let settle this."

"W-Wait. You can't fight at your condition now." Said Kanami

"Then leave… now." Said Hiyori. They then heard police siren.

"See we need to go now." Said Kanami

"What is your objective? Do you know that my road will be dangerous" Asked Hiyori

"I know but I can't leave you like that… I want to help you." Said Kanami

"I'll abandon you if you get in my way." Said Hiyori

"That mean I can go with you?" Asked Kaname

"Do as you wish." Said Hiyori as they go under the shrine. Hiyori takes her stuff she hides before back but Kanami realize that she left her stuff back there already and can't go back to get it since the police and many guard of the Origami had confiscate them all. Kanami even feel bad as she won't be able to eat the cookie that Mai made.

After that the two escapes by sneaking into a truck to the highway and go to Tokyo. At Tokyo, they buy some disguise and stay at a hotel.

After Mai was being clear of being a suspect, she goes outside then her phone rung. She checks her phone and see that it's from a public phone. She picks up "Hello?"

"Mai-chan?" Said Kanami

"Kanami-chan. Where are you right now?" Asked Mai

"I'm sorry about the problem I cause. I'm fine so you don't need to worry." Said Kanami

"You can't just say that…" Mai said then she heard a broadcast from the other side of the phone.

"Um please take care of my stuff. Bye." Said Kanami

"Wait Kanami-chan." Mai couldn't say anything since the line from other side was cut off.

Kanami returns to the hotel after buying bentous for the two and said "Hiyori-chan. I brought Bentou."

"You are too relaxed you know that." Said Hiyori

At Origami headquarter, the two Academy present who was summon by Yukari for their students now are going outside for fresh air. Mai standing outside waiting for them said "President."

"Oh It's Mai right?" Asked the president

"I wish to have permission to find Kanami." Said Mai

Kanami and Hiyori now sleeping. Hiyori then said "You are a weird one."

"Eh?" Asked Kanami

"Why won't you ask me anything?" Asked Hiyori

"Like what?" Asked Hiyori

"Why am I after Yukari Origami life?" Asked Hiyori

"So the thing you have to finish is attacking the head of the Origami family?" Asked Kanami

"That's right." Said Hiyori

"I see… If you ready to talk about it, I'll listen." Said Kanami

"You really are a weird one." Said Hiyori

"Well I guess that your situation is like my brother." Said Kanami

"… What is your brother like?" Asked Hiyori

"Well…" "shiiiiiii. Pack up our stuff now." Said Hiyori cover Kanami mouth.

After that, the door to their room open. Mai calls out "Kanami-chan." But only 2 bed sheets lying there and no one in here. At the alley, Hiyori said "They were faster than I though. How did they know where we are staying?"

"I'm sorry it was my fault. Yesterday I call my friend from a phone booth." Said Kanami

"Haiz… Well I figure you might do something like that. At least I've managed to recover a bit." Said Hiyori

"What will we do?" Asked Kanami

"We probably won't stand out much in place with lots of people." Said Hiyori as they climb on the bus. They arrive at Shinjuku much to Hiyori annoy.

"Well… This is the only place I could think of. Besides, there are lots of girls like us around so it's hard to find right?" Said Kanami

"I guess today is Sunday so there's a lot of people around." Said Hiyori

"C'mon let's go and have fun. It'll be more suspicious if we just standing around." Said Kanami as she drags Hiyori to many different places. Kanami discover that Hiyori like chocolate mint ice cream as she pretends to go to the ice cream shop for strategy thinking.

Meanwhile, Mai still searching for Kanami while Kanami and Hiyori trying to find a place to stay since it was starting to rain. Then a high pitch sound was heard. Kanami said "Wait… What is that sound?"

Hiyori bring out the compass then said "An Adarama. It's nearby."

"Hmm since it's not moving then over there right?" Said Kanami as she looking at the other side of the bridge. She starts to go to the side and said "Let's go."

"No let just leave it. Now it isn't the time to be doing something like this." Said Hiyori as she stays still.

"H-Huh? We can't do that. We have to do something or it'll destroying thing." Said Kanami

"The Toji will start to spot it as well. Encounter them would be a pain." Said Hiyori

"But…" "Even if we defeat it, the noro will just scatter since we can't collect it at all." Said Hiyori

"But it better than leave it like that. Let's go Hiyori-chan." Said Kanami. See Hiyori look away she continues "If you just abandon the Adarama now just because you don't want to get caught, it'll start affecting you too."

"You…" "Let's go." Said Kanami

Mai while searching for Kanami also receive a sound report that an Adarama nearby. As much as she has to find Kanami, she had to take care of the Adarama. She leaves the card and go to the location by foot. When Mai get there, the Adarama had been taken care of by Kanami and Hiyori. She then heard them said

"So what should we do about the Noro?" Asked Hiyori. Before Kanami answer, Mai voice out as she draws her sword

"I'll claim it." Hiyori turns around preparing to draw her sword.

"Mai-chan?" Said Kanami

"So this time the pursuit is from Minoseki huh?" Said Hiyori as she draws her sword

"Wait, Hiyori-chan. Mai-chan is my best friend." Said Kanami. She then turns to Mai and asked "Mai-chan what are you doing here?"

"The spectrum finder detected an Adarama. But it seems that you had take care of it. Thank you for that." Said Mai

"If she is your best friend then why is she pointing her Okatana to us?" Asked Hiyori

"I'm Kanami best friend. Which is why I'm here to save her." Said Mai as she actives 'Utsushi'. Hiyori actives 'Utsushi' as well.

"W-Wait you two. Please put away your Okatana." Said Kanami as she looks back and forth.

"It seems that she didn't want to." Said Hiyori

"Kanami-chan. The president promises that if you come back with me, she'll help you lighten your punishment. But I'll have to bring you back to the Origami mansion, Juujou-san." Said Mai

"Kanami can go back but I won't be able to accept that at all." Said Hiyori

"You don't have to accept since I'll bring you back by force." Said Mai as the two clashes. At the middle of that, Kanami intercept them. Mai said "Kanami-chan."

"I'm sorry Mai-chan. But we can't let ourselves be caught yet." Said Kanami

"Why?" Asked Mai

"Because I saw it. When Hiyori-chan strike Yukari-sama, she pulled out two Okatana from an empty space to block Hiyori-chan strike and there was something bad behind her." Said Kanami

"Something bad?" Asked Mai

"So you were able to see it as well?" Asked Hiyori

Kanami nodded and said "It was only an instance. At first, I thought I was seeing things, but at that time, it truly was… an Adarama." Said Kanami

"An Adarama?! But she's the head of the Origami family, the hero from 20 years ago." Said Mai

"No you're wrong. That was… the great Adarama in Origami Yukari form." Said Hiyori

"Then the Origami family, the Sword Administration and the five schools…" Said Mai

"All of it's being control by that Adarama." Said Hiyori

Mai looks down as she trying to absorb the new. Kanami then said "Anyway, I can't leave Hiyori-chan alone right now. So please, Mai-chan." Said Kanami

Mai looks at Kanami and said "You're… serious about this?"

Kanami nodded. Mai just had a small smile as she deactivates 'Utsushi' and sheaths her sword. She looks at Kanami and said "Okay, I understand… You are always serious about the things you do after all, Kanami-chan." Mai then walks to Kanami and said "Here you forgot these." She hands Kanami a bag of cookie as she continues "They seize the rest of your stuff and I can only get these backs."

"Thank you. Then we'll be going then." Said Kanami as she and Hiyori sheath their sword

"Um, see you later. Oh and Juujou-san. Please look after Kanami-chan." Said Mai as she bows toward Hiyori.

"I'll simply do what I have to do." Said Hiyori

"Don't worry Mai-chan. We will have a strong back up after this." Said Kanami smiling as the two looks at her confuse. Kanami then said "It'll be a surprise~."

When they separate, Kanami is now eating the cookie then found a note inside. Kanami call the number in the note and now they're waiting at the location. Hiyori said "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes. This is the place that the person on the phone said." Said Kanami as she looks at the note.

"If this is a trap then we have to prepare." Said Hiyori

"I don't think so. This might not be Mai-chan handwriting but she's the one putting it inside the cookie bag." Said Kanami

They wait for a few more minutes then Hiyori said "So what is this 'back up' that you said before?"

"Oh don't worry Hiyori-chan. First we have to wait for the person of this phone number first." Said Kanami smiling.

"Ah there you are. My, you're soaked." Said the woman had a bag on one hand and walking toward them. She looks at the two then said "So you must be Kanami-chan. Then this must be Hiyori-chan."

"Who are you?" Asked Hiyori as she had her hand on her sword

"Oh yes. My name is Onda Rui. It's nice to meet you." Said Rui. She then hands the two her bag and said "Okay, then. Here, take this."

After that, the two now sit on Rui car as she droves them to her apartment. Kanami then asked "Are you acquainted with President Hashima?"

"That's right. I'm from Minoseki after all." Said Rui

"Then… You are our senpai then?" Asked Kanami

"Right, and since then I have always been on good term with President Hashima. She called and asked me to look after you two." Said Rui

"Then that note was…" Said Kanami

"That's right, from the president." Said Rui

They then arrive to her apartment. Kanami was amazed at how big it is. She then asked "Are you living alone, Onda-san."

"Yep. Isn't it great? It's spacious, if a little far from where I work, though." Said Rui

"If you are from Minoseki, then that mean…" Said Hiyori with cautious

"Yep that's right. I'm a former Toji. But I'm retired now. I've given back my Okatana." Said Rui

"Then that mean you're from the Sword Administration?" Asked Hiyori

"No need to worry. I'm not with the Sword Administration nor the Origami family." Said Rui waving her hand. She then looks at the two and said "Now then, aren't you cold like that? Take a bath first. I'll put a change of clothes for you, and then we'll eat." Said Rui

After that, Hiyori sit waiting then Kanami came back and said "The bath was also spacious too."

"Can you be a little bit more suspicious?" Asked Hiyori. She looks at the Okatana and said "At least take your Okatana with you."

"What? I don't think I need to bring my Okatana in there, though." Said Kanami

"The situation is what it is. I'll bring my Okatana with me." Said Hiyori bringing her Okatana up making Kanami sweat drop at that.

After the bath, there are sat down to the living room and eat. Although, Hiyori still has her Okatana by her side. They are watching the news but so far so good that there isn't any news about their situation. Hiyori looks at Rui and said "How much do you know about our situation?"

"I know the rough detail, more or less. To think you actually pointing your blade to the hero, Yukari Origami. But don't worry, I won't press on the issue at all." Said Rui smiling at her. She looks at the two and said "I have to wake up early tomorrow morning so I'm going to bed. I'll leave the spare key on the table in the morning. Freely to use it when I'm gone."

"Thank you very much." Said Kanami

"Okay then, night you two." Said Rui as she goes into her room.

"Nights." Said Kanami. She then turns to Hiyori and said "I wonder if this okay, she doing so much for us."

"Kanami can you tell me about what you saw behind Yukari Origami back?" Asked Hiyori

After that, they go to their room and Kanami tells Hiyori what she saw. Hiyori then though " _Those two Okatana are Oodenta and Onimaru? She took those two swords from the netherworld?_ "

"Hey why don't we tell the other about her true identity and get their help?" Asked Kanami

"No. The Sword Administration and the Special Religious Military Units are completely under control of Yukari Origami. We would get crushed." Said Hiyori

"Then are you trying to challenge her again?" Asked Kanami

"There's no other way. I don't think I have a second chance." Said Hiyori

"… You probably won't win. I don't know how I know but somehow, I get the sense that her strength is on a totally different level." Said Kanami. She looks at Hiyori and said "Don't worry. Remember about the 'back up' I told you about?"

"'Back up'?" Asked Hiyori

"Yeah. If we can get my brother help, we could pull this off." Said Kanami

"Your brother? I don't know about your brother but how will a non-Toji like him can help us?" Asked Hiyori

"Don't worry. You'll be surprise. Now let's get ourselves some sleep first." Said Kanami

After that, the two go to sleep as Hiyori thinking " _I put all the power I have into the fastest Jin'I. It was faster than a speeding bullet. But she avoided it so easily…_ _But wait a moment, even I couldn't see her movements when I was accelerated. But she was able to see it? And then there's also her brother too. Why is she's so confident about her brother? Just who is he?_ "

At that night, Kanami was training with her mother in her dream. After she leaves the dream, Minato said "She truly is a prodigy at sword don't you think?"

"Yeah I know." Said Naruto

"Now the question is, why are you still not be there for her?" Asked Minato turning to Naruto

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I just don't think I could. What will happen if the world knows about me?" Asked Naruto

"I don't remember raising you such a coward Naruto." Said Minato as she bonks his head

"Ouch. I'm sorry but to be honest, all I remember is your Spartan training." Said Naruto holding his head

"Hou? Then you want another session now then?" Asked Minato as her eye sparkle

"Ah nonononono. It's nothing ahahaha…" Said Naruto as he laughing awkwardly.

"Still the reason you came back is to protect her right? How can you protect her when you're not even near her?" Asked Minato. Naruto just looks down at that. Minato continues "Here my advice, just do what your heart tell you and if anyone tried to harm the person dear to you. Kick their ass my style~!"

Naruto just laugh awkwardly as he sweat drop. Then he said "Guess that's one way to solve it. But thanks mom." As he smiles at her warmly.

"Oh and by the way, make sure that take care of her well and give me grandkids at the two of you." Said Minato pointing her sword at him

"Eh What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto

"Haiz… Now I'm regretted not talking to you about girls. Well with your personality, you might have more trouble with girls later in the future." Said Minato

"Wait Wait Mom… What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

"Don't know~… Now off you go young man~." Said Minato as she pushes him out.

Naruto wide awake as he sits up and mumble "Why can't she never give me a straight answer?"

Meanwhile at Rui apartment, Kanami was cleaning the apartment while Hiyori was preparing the meal. At evening, Rui came back and seeing her apartment and said "Whoa, it's like I just move in."

"Hiyori-chan and I cleaned up as a way to say thanks for letting us stay here." Said Kanami while Hiyori looks embarrass.

"Thank you… What? Something smells good." Said Rui happily.

They then sit down as Rui said "Wow. This look good. Let me tried it." Rui picks up a piece of a fish then eat. She then said "Yep it's delicious."

"Hiyori-chan made it." Said Kanami as Hiyori looks down.

"Wow I'm shock. Hiyori-chan is so feminine." Said Rui looking at Hiyori

"I-It's not a big deal." Said Hiyori. The other two smiles at her then Rui said

"Say, there's something I want you both to see after this."

After that, they see a chat in the computer. In the computer a word from someone name FineMan. He said "Welcome Gladdy Friend. We welcome you."

"Gladdy?" Asked Kanami as she sees Rui pointing at herself. Rui then said

"Answer however you like."

Hiyori starts to type "Who are you?"

"Ally." The other side replied

"Ally?" Asked Hiyori to herself

"You're the only two rebels… You have the letter, don't you?" Hiyori shocks at seeing that then the reply continues "Are you ready to face this? Answer Yes/No."

Hiyori typed "Yes"

"It was just completed today. Go to the following locations." The other side replied. Hiyori suddenly draw her Okatana and block the incoming strike. She said

"Kanami. Get Chidori." Kanami nodded as she goes get her Chidori. Hiyori continues "Rui get to safety." After Rui get to safety, Hiyori looks at the attacker and said "You're from Renpu."

The two clashing in a sword fight. Hiyori was being push back by Sayaka speed and they are get outside of the balcony and land down to the ground. Hiyori though " _This girl, she using Jin'I for an extended period, rather than just momentary acceleration?_ _I didn't think that there's a person who can do that._ "

The two dashes in but Sayaka was faster and slice Hiyori made her losing 'Utsushi'. Hiyori put her hand on her chest and said "Not yet… Then I, too, will have…" Hiyori flare up 'Utsushi' and uses 'Jin'I' to speed up to Sayaka but the girl dodge and Hiyori turns back to speed up to Sayaka as she mumbles "to reach much, much deeper" and managed to reach her and slash her making Sayaka losing 'Utsushi'. But Sayaka surprise Hiyori by speed up without 'Utsushi'. Hiyori though " _I have to cut her down._ "

"No… Step aside Hiyori-chan. I'll be her opponent." Said Kanami as she appears

"Are you prepare to kill her, then?!" Said Hiyori

"I won't kill her." Said Kanami surprise Hiyori.

Sayaka dashes at Kanami but Kanami pushes Sayaka sword to the side with hers and though " _Her sword wasn't like this before._ _Nothing is coming from her sword._ "

Kanami dodges and block the strike then she dodges down and said "You won't be able to cut through anything with a soulless sword like that." Then she grabs Sayaka sword and throw it aside. Sayaka starts to come to her sense then Kanami said "Do you remember me? I'm Kanami Etou. We fought each other in the first round of the tournament. That match was a lot of fun! Your technique had my heart pounding the whole time. Will you spar with me again sometime?"

Sayaka seeing Kanami hold her hand out not knowing what to do. Then Kanami grabs her hand and said "It's a promise" and smiling.

" _My only choice before was to cut her down. But Kanami…_ " Though Hiyori.

 **Done. Another chapter. I was thinking about let Naruto appear in the next chapter as a male Toji. Please PM or Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mokusa and the first male Toji

A car park to the sideway. Door opens and Sayaka came out. Rui said "Sorry we have to drop you off here."

"You're releasing me?" Asked Sayaka

"We can't just drag you around." Said Rui. Hiyori step out and hand Sayaka her Okatana and said

"It's yours."

"Is it okay?" Asked Sayaka

"I don't care if you feel the need to draw it on me." Said Hiyori. Sayaka just accepted her Okatana.

"Be careful now." Said Rui.

"See you around Sayaka-chan." Said Kanami then they left leaving Sayaka looking at them.

At the road, Rui asked "So have you gotten all you need from your conversation?"

"More or less… For now, we have decided on a place to meet." Said Hiyori

"It's probably best that I don't ask, then. Just delete that app, too." Said Rui as Hiyori now looking at the meeting address on the phone. Rui then sighed "They're probably all over my place now. They're likely also tracking this car." Kanami confuse asked then Rui continues "There's a thing called the N-system… Ah figure, there's police stop in front of now."

She pulls to the sidewalk and said "I'll have to let you off here."

Kanami and Hiyori get out and Kanami said "Ah, Rui-san, I'm sorry for all the trouble and not being able to properly thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Get going." Said Rui

"Then we'll be going then." Said Kanami as she and Hiyori start to run.

"You've got a tough road ahead. Good luck." Said Rui

At the road Kanami asked "Where are we going?"

"Ebisu." Answer Hiyori

Meanwhile at a certain beach, a twin tail pink hair girl was sunbathing. She said "Sunlight is the best, but… Achoo… It's still way too early in the year for this."

At another part of the beach, a little animal and a mix blood blond hair girl was playing volleyball. The girl hit the volleyball accidently on the pink hair girl. The blond hair girl said "Sorry… Won't you play, too, Kaoru?"

"I'll pass." Said the pink hair girl named Kaoru. Then the blond hair girl phone ringing. The girl brought out and said

"Hello? Eh, a mission? That's sudden."

"No way. Tell them we're on vacation." Said Kaoru

"'No way, we're on vacation,' she says." Said the girl. She brings her phone to Kaoru then

"GOD DAMN IT, KAORU, STOP SCREWING AROUND!" Shout the voice on the phone.

"But even if there is a mission, I don't have Nenekirimaru. I send it home via express service yesterday." Said Kaoru as she puts her sunglass on.

"I'm sending it back." Said the voice on the phone. Then something flying crash down with Kaoru Okatana tied on it.

"Wow." Said the blond girl

"What a waste of tax dollar." Said Kaoru

"And by the way Ellen. Tell Kaoru that you'll also need to pick up a certain individual." Said the voice on the phone

"Certain individual?" Asked the blonde hair girl named Ellen

Meanwhile at the highway, Kanami and Hiyori was riding on a truck from a passerby. They arrive at the motel. The two go down thanking the driver. Kanami stretch her arm and said "I'm pretty tired. What about you, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami didn't hear an answer then she turns to Hiyori and asked "Hiyori-chan?"

"Kanami…" Said Hiyori

"What is it?" Asked Kanami

"You have helped me out considerably. I'm grateful, but we should part ways here." Said Hiyori

"But I said that I would go with you." Said Kanami

"After this point, there's no way you can continue with me." Said Hiyori

"Why not?" Asked Kanami

"I realized last night that your sword and mine are completely different. My sword is one that kills, while yours is one that protects. At this point, only a sword that kills is needed now." Said Hiyori

"Don't just decide that by yourself. You just think that was the case." Said Kanami

"Kanami, have you ever actually cut down anyone?" Asked Hiyori

"eh? Not their 'Utsushi'?" Asked Kanami

"That's right. Or a human controlled by an Adarama." Said Hiyori

"I haven't." Said Kanami

"In recent years, there haven't been many cases of humans being taken over by Adarama. But not too long ago, at least my mother's generation, it wasn't so unusual. Humans controlled by Adarama are no longer human. While they may retain their memories and are able to speak and answer questions, an Aradama is an Aradama. You get rid of them by killing them with Okatana. There's no other way to save them. We Toji are priestess who bears the burden of the sins of our ancestors and continue to appease them." Explain Hiyori

"… I know that." Said Kanami

"What I'm going to do is exterminate the Adarama, but it's essentially murdering someone. I'll kill Yukari Origami and anyone who tried to stop me. It has come extremely close to being a grudge. But you can't kill, so we'll part way here." Said Hiyori

"Wait." Said Kanami. But Kanami had to block a slash from Hiyori.

"You're slow..." Said Hiyori as she sheaths her sword. She turns her back to Kanami and said "You should go back. Go back and protect people from the Adarama."

Meanwhile back to Origami Mansion, President Yukina of Renpu school along with Sayaka.

"What do you mean, they were protected by jurisdiction?" Asked Yukina

"I'm sorry." Said Sayaka

"Determining the enemy's location, carrying out a sneak attack and then slinking back after failing to destroy them. Seems that I overestimated you. I have no interest in foolish tournaments, but your worth is measured by getting a 100% success rate on your missions." Said Yukina then bring her sword to Sayaka face and said "Perhaps I have been a bit too overprotective." She then heard a knock and said "It's open.". Open the door was Yomi Satsuki. Yukina looks angry and said "What do you want?"

"Yukari-sama ordered me to bring you." Said Yomi

"Yukari-sama did?" Asked Yukina

After that, at Yukari office. Yukari said "Renpu President."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Said Yukina

"I don't remember giving you permission to pursue them." Said Yukari

"W-We ascertained the location of the traitors, and I thought they might get away, so I made the decision myself." Said Yukina

"I won't permit unauthorized actions." Said Yukari

"B-But I can't forgive them! The traitors who turned their Okatana on you are running around freely, right within our reach! Why will you not allow me to go after them?!" Said Yukina

"President Takatsu, you have said quite enough." Said Yomi

"Damn you." Said Yukina

"Yukina." Said Yukari

"Y-Yes!" Said Yukina

"Do what you need to do first." Said Yukari

"Yukari-sama… "said Yukina

"That's enough. You're dismissed." Said Yukari

Yukari then leaving with begrudging face. Yukari then said "Yomi."

Back to the road, Ellen and Kaoru had come. Ellen looks at Kaoru and said "Are you ready?"

"… Yeah…" Said Kaoru. The Adarama on her head turns invisible.

"Well then, mission start." Said Ellen.

Kanami now standing alone looking at her Chidori. She was about to go after Hiyori then a voice speaks out "Found you." Kaoru active 'Utsushi' and dodge. She and Ellen engaging sword clash. Ellen slide back and said "You're Minoseki Academy second-year middle school student Kanami Etou right?"

"That's right." Said Kanami

"I'm Ellen Kohagure, first-year high school student at Osafune Girls' School." Said Ellen. Then Kaoru walk up yawning as Ellen said "And this is Kaoru." Ellen turns to Kanami and said "Prepare to fight, scoundrel, for turning you blade on the head of the Origami family!... By the way, where's Hiyori Juujou?"

"Hiyori-chan isn't here, but if you're after her, I'll deal with you." Said Kanami

"That will make things easy." Said Ellen as she goes in her stance

"What a pain in the butt." Said Kaoru as she brings her long Okatana up as she actives her 'Utsushi'.

Hiyori now walking to the location then she heard a big noise. She wonders "What was that?"

Kanami nearly got out of the range of the attack as she though " _Such power…_ "

"Tch… I miss. What a pain. If I'd hit you, you would've been smashed." Said Kaoru then Kanami dashes at her but Ellen intercept with Kongoshi and kick Kanami back. Kanami had to dodge next wave of attack from Kaoru. She had to get close to Kaoru but Ellen already start to attack her. Kanami distracted so Ellen managed to catch her. She signals Kaoru to strike but had to dodge Hiyori attack.

"Hiyori-chan? Why?" Asked Kanami

"Why aren't you getting away?" Asked Hiyori

"But…" Said Kanami

"Now it's finally two-on-two." Said Ellen as she stands up.

The four starts to fighting. At first, Kanami and Hiyori were being press on by Ellen and Kaoru teamwork. But then Kanami and Hiyori managed to turn the table with Hiyori corner Ellen while Kanami keep Kaoru busy. Hiyori then said "So our assassins are from Osafune this time? How did you know where we were?"

"Hmm… That's a secret." Said Ellen. Hiyori then felt something biting on her leg. She looks down to see an Adarama biting her.

"What? An Adarama?" Asked Hiyori

"It apparently obeys her." Said Kanami

"So you're using an Adarama? Answer the question. Otherwise…" Said Hiyori

"Hiyori-chan." Said Kanami

"I'll complete my objective and kill anyone who tries to stop me." Said Hiyori

"W-Wait. Please wait a minute." Said Ellen

"Feel like talking now?" Asked Hiyori

"Um… In a bit, after about five seconds." Said Ellen

"Five seconds?" Asked Kanami. The from the sky, something fell down at them. Kanami and Hiyori dodge it then Kanami looks at it and said

"That's…"

"S Equipment. Use for complete annihilation." Said Hiyori

"S Equipment?! I only heard about it once before, in class." Said Kanami

"Same here." Said Hiyori

"Changing complete." Said Ellen

"Meet armored Kaoru." Said Kaoru

"Our situation has reversed now." Said Ellen. But before any of them could do anything, the S Equipment carrier was slice to piece. Then a male drop down and said

"All right I think that's enough now."

Hiyori looks at the newcomer and said "Who are you?"

Then the other three answers for her "Naruto/Nii-san?"

"Eh?" The four looks at each other confuse at the word. Hiyori turns to Kanami and said "He's your brother?"

Ellen and Kaoru look at Naruto and said "Kanami Etou is your sister?"

"What did she mean by that?" Asked the girls except for Hiyori

"One at the time. Yes Kanami is my sister, adopted sister. And Kanami, these two are my acquaintance Ellen and Kaoru." Said Naruto. He then catches something that jump toward him. He looks at it and said "Well hello to you too Nene. It seems that you still hate me. What did I do to you anyway?"

"After all these years, you still don't realize." Said Kaoru looking away.

"Eh? Realize what?" Asked Naruto. He always dislikes when the girls did that. At least could someone give him a hint.

"Wait Wait. Nii-san how and when did you know them?" Asked Kanami

"Hmm? Years ago, I guess. But still, it was only a test. Why did you even bring the S Equipment out?" Asked Naruto

"Test?" Asked Hiyori

"Naruto~ Why did you have to ruin the surprise?" Asked Ellen as she fuming.

"I don't feel like letting you bully my sister like that." Said Naruto making Kanami blushed. Naruto throws Nene back to Kaoru and said "So how did they do?"

"Well, ability-wise, they are fine. Other then that… What do you think Kaoru?" Asked Ellen as she turns to Kaoru

"Seems like they weren't just being reckless." Said Kaoru

"Well you better decide fast because no doubt of your S Equipment had draw attention to the Origami." Said Naruto

"Wait what kind of test is this? What do you mean by that?" Asked Hiyori

Naruto looks at her and said "Ah you're Kagari-san daughter Hiyori right?"

"H-How did you know my mother?" Asked Hiyori in shock

"Our mother was friend at their day being Toji. Mom tend to took me to meet her sometime." Said Naruto

"Eh do you mean by the time two of you was going somewhere?" Asked Kanami

"Yeah since it was full business stuff so she can't take you with her as well Kanami. Sorry about that." Said Naruto apology to Kanami. He turns to Hiyori and said "Nee Hiyori. I know that you want to avenged your mother but you can't do this alone."

"H-How did you…?" Asked Hiyori preparing her sword at him

"Your letter. I was there when she wrote the letter. It was the day I leave suddenly Kanami. I drop by at Kagari-san home at that day. At that time, she was like my mother. She didn't have much time at all. So she writes two letters." Said Naruto earning a shock look from Hiyori. Naruto said "The first letter is in your hand. The second is…" as he brings out a letter in his pocket as he said "She entrusted it to me. She said that in this letter is a few words that she wants to give you when you reach 13."

Naruto walks to her, held her hand up and put the letter on her hand. He continues "Do you know that she rather wants you to be a normal girl, rather then become an avenger at her sake. So don't stick to revenge like that, it's not healthy at all."

"What do you know? I have to do this. Yukari Origami had taken my mother life." Shout out Hiyori to him and threaten him with her Okatana

"I didn't say you have to stop this. I saying that kill her not by vengeance, but by protecting what you have now. Also, don't shoulder this by yourself, let other help you. You already have someone wish to help you already." Said Naruto motion her to look at Kanami

Hiyori looks at Kanami. Ellen then said "That's right. We Mokusa also wish to assist you as well since we both have the same objective after all."

"Mokusa? As in the place that is said to be the origin of Japaness sword?" Asked Hiyori

"It's a pretty nice name for an organization that opposes the revisionists led by Yukari Origami and aims to restore Okatana and Toji to how they should be, right?" Said Ellen

"An organization that opposes the Origami family? Then is Naruto nii-san is also in it as well?" Asked Kanami looks at Naruto

"No Naruto is more like freelancer. Who work outside of the laws. He sometimes lends us a hand if it need to… So what do think Hiyoyon?" Asked Ellen

"Hiyoyon?" Asked Hiyori

"Wow isn't that great, Hiyori-chan?" Asked Kanami

"Then are you familiar with 'FineMan'?" Asked Hiyori

Naruto facepalm and said "Can they chose a better name then that? I mean 'FineMan'?" Naruto looks at the two Mokusa.

"Well I already told them to change it." Said Ellen as she laughs with little force

"I see. So you are the ones who will decide whether or not we can join Mokusa... And we're supposed to trust people who test other like this?" Asked Hiyori as she starts to draw her Okatana

"That's why I told them that it was a bad idea in the begin with. That old hag always tends to do things the hard way." Said Naruto sighing

"She'll be blow up if she heard that Naruto. But I have to agree, that was a tough one." Said Ellen

"If you got a problem with it, take it up to the old la- the higher-ups." Said Kaoru

"That's not all. A Toji using an Adarama? That means you're no different than Yukari Origami!" Said Hiyori looking at Nene

"Ah no need to worry Hiyori. This guy is harmless little thing that's all." Said Naruto looking at Nene while Nene just glare at him.

"Like Naruto said, Nene is my pet." Said Kaoru

"Nonsense!" Said Hiyori angry. But Kanami just run toward it and pet it.

"But Hiyori-chan, it's so cute." Said Kanami

"That's not the point." Retort Hiyori

"Kanamin, Hiyoyon, do you know the history of Kaoru's Okatana, Nenekirimaru?" Asked Ellen

"Hiyoyon again?" "The history?"

"There's a tale about a youkai known as Nene that was rampaging near Futarasan Shrine in Tochigi, and an Okatana came to life to punish it. That's how the Okatana came to be called Nenekirimaru, but for some reason, it didn't destroy the Youkai." Explained Ellen

"Then that mean…" Said Kanami

"Nene is certainly an Adarama. But in the same time, it's the guardian beast of the Mashiko family, through which Nenekirimaru has always been passed down." Explained Ellen

"An Adarama that protects human?" Said Hiyori

"Sad fact that people tend to forgot." Said Naruto remembering his old day at Konoha

"I don't recall it ever protecting me." Said Kaoru shocking Nene as she looks at Naruto with sympathy. She and Ellen already know somewhat about his past and all.

"There's still quite a lot about Adarama and the Netherworld that we don't understand, and in order to try and understand a bit more, Nene has been deemed a special case by those in charge." Said Ellen completely clueless about the atmosphere.

"What a ridiculous story." Said Hiyori

"That's harsh you know." Said Naruto. Ellen brought out her phone and said

"Also, here, please look at this."

"There's no reaction on the Spectrum meter?" Asked Hiyori. She then took out her own and said "Neither on mine?"

"So do you understand now that Nene isn't a problem?" Said Ellen as Nene jump down on Kanami embrace and snuggling to her.

"Haha. That tickle. See Hiyori-chan? It's a nice little thing." Said Kanami. Nene looks at Hiyori and sighed in disappointed as Hiyori looks shock at that.

"Oh that's right. Nene loves girls with big busts." Said Ellen

"And it can tell if a girl's breast is going to grow in the future." Said Kaoru. Naruto sweat drop at that and though

" _That so-called godfather of mine probably would trade his entire collection for that ability._ " He turns to Hiyori and said "U-Um, don't worry Hiyori. Your mother turns out perfect so don't pay attention to it."

"NII-SAN!" Shout out Kanami

"W-Wha-What did I do?" Asked Naruto

"Still as clueless as always." Said Kaoru as she sighed heavily

"Well that's his charming point after all." Whisper Ellen to Kaoru. Nene jump down and shout at the direction.

"What's wrong Nene?" Asked Kaoru

Hiyori then check her Spectrum meter and said "Aradama. We're surrounded."

"Haiz… It seems that they caught up huh?" Asked Naruto as they look at the swarm of Adarama

 **Done. The next chapter will be Naruto show off his Hayato skills. The age of Naruto and the main girls**

 **Naruto: 14**

 **Kanami: 13**

 **Hiyori: 14**

 **Mai: 13**

 **Sayaka: 12**

 **Ellen: 15**

 **Kaoru: 15**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The strength of the male Toji

The Adarama now surrounding them. Before the girls could attack them, Naruto steps up and said "Don't. These thing is controlled. Most likely the controller wants to separate you from each other."

"Then what are we going to do Nii-san?" Asked Kanami

"What else? I'll have to go wild~." Said Naruto smiling.

"What? But you're…" Naruto flare up 'Utsushi' silencing her. He then said "I'm what? Not a Toji?"

"Y-You can use 'Utsushi'." Stammer Hiyori

"It was quite hard to believe at the beginning I know." Said Kaoru

"Now then time to clean them up." Said Naruto as he holds the handler of his Okatana

"Eh? But isn't there a lot of them?" Asked Ellen. Naruto just smirk as he mumbles "Hijutsu: Summer Rain."

Meanwhile at another part of the forest, the three elite guards are present. Yomi releasing the swarm of Aradama to search for the four. A dark pink hair girl name Suzuka said "All right. With Yomi releasing the Adarama out, we should wait at the place to ambush them. Let's go Maki."

"All right. Let… Wait what is that?" Asked Maki as she looks at the sky. The three look up and to their shock and fright, a thousand of Okatana blade were raining down to them. Maki and Suzuka barely dodge and block all of them but still have many nicks on them as they can't maintain 'Utsushi' repeatedly. Yomi was able to by controlling the Adarama shielding her but like the other two, she had nicks on her body as well.

Back to the school girl, Naruto land down after using 'Summer Rain' and turn to the girls now had a god-smack expression on their face. Ellen then said "W-Wow…"

"Still a boss level character like always." Said Kaoru

"WHOA SO COOL!" Said Kanami as her eye sparkle.

"I-Is this e-even a T-Toji power at all?" Asked Hiyori in shock

Meanwhile at the Origami HQ, the staff said "Report. There's an anomaly at the position that the S Equipment sight."

"View it to the screen." Said Yukina.

Then at the screen, the photo shock them all. At the screen, a male jump up high with the aura of 'Utsushi' on his body. That boy then unleashes a thousand Okatana attack instantly wipe out the entire Adarama in the forest.

"A-A male Toji?" Asked President Hashima in shock as she though about what her friend Sana said before

(Flash back)

"… At the time to strike Yukari Origami. There'll a little surprise for you." Said Sana

(End Flash back)

"That Sana. How is this a little surprise?" Mumble Hashima

"Ara… Is that even a Toji power at all?" Asked President Gojou in shock

"Why isn't there any report about this boy before?" Shout out Yukina to the staff

"We don't know. We even check his Okatana but it isn't in any register category at all." Said the staff as she still shocks at the fact there's a male Toji.

"I see, interesting." Said Yukari as she walks in with Yume

"Yu-Yukari-sama." Stammer Yukina

"Whoa he looks strong Onee-sama. Can I play with him?" Asked Yume giddy

"You'll have to wait Yume. You'll have your chance." Said Yukari

"Hhhhhaaaaaiiiii~." Said Yume as she looks at the screen and though " _I hope you won't disappoint me Onii-chan~!_ "

"What is your order about this situation, Yukari-sama?" Asked Hashima

"For now. Let the three handler it. Tell them if the situation can't be comprehending then return and report." Said Yukari as she and Yume walk out.

At the forest, the two Elite Guard now walk out of the forest and Suzuka said "All right, who was the one dumping the entire Okatana down on us?"

"Hmm? That's weird where's the other one?" Asked Naruto

"She is around here." Said Maki as she and Suzuka flare up her 'Utsushi'

"Oh so do I have to flush her out again?" Asked Naruto

"Flush? So you were the one with that skill." Said Suzuka as she eyeing him

"Who are you?" Asked Maki

"Me? Hmm… A freelancer I guess." Said Naruto flare up 'Utsushi'

"'Utsushi'? How? You're a male." Said Suzuka

"The very first male Toji I guess." Said Naruto

"I'll have to tell you to step aside. But seeing we don't have any report about you before, so we'll have to take you in for illegally possess an unknown Okatana as well." Said Maki

"Hou? Well go ahead and try." Said Naruto. The two dashes toward him but then their 'Utsushi' suddenly deactivate as they being skidded back. Maki looks at Suzuka and said

"What happen Suzuka?"

"I-I don't know. When he holds the handle at that time, our 'Utsushi' suddenly gone." Said Suzuka as she looks at Naruto

"Doesn't matter. Let us tried again." Said Maki as she flares up 'Utsushi' again and charge at Naruto. But she meets the same result as she was skidded back

"Are you done? I don't have all day you know. I need to get these ladies back to the HQ." Said Naruto

"Then that's the more reason we can't let all of you go." Said Suzuka as she flares up 'Utsushi' and uses Jin'I to get to him. But she was send back again but this time with result. She then said "I see. I know how you did that now."

"What? Did you get something?" Asked Maki

"Only for a moment. It was his speed. His sword drawing skills is just to fast for us to see that all." Said Suzuka

"Hou? You're quite good to be able to see that." Said Naruto

"Speed? So he using Iai?" Asked Maki

"Um no. I mean no disrespect but my is not a third-rate skill like Iai at all." Said Naruto

"I see, if not Iai then… Battoujutsu correct?" Asked Suzuka

"Correct." Said Naruto smiling

"To think there's still a person in the world that uses Battoujutsu. Not to mention, to reach at your level is even more impossible." Said Suzuka

"Sorry but impossible is not a word for me at all." Said Naruto as he continues "So are you going to call it here or what? Because I want to get these ladies back." Naruto said as he pointing to the girls

"There's no way we would…" Said Maki

"Maki, we're retreating." Said Suzuka

"What? Why?" Asked Maki looking at Suzuka angrily

"Yukari-sama order us to be back and report just a moment ago. She orders us to fall back if thing is out of hand." Said Suzuka

"We can take him." Said Maki

"No we can't. Because he's not even using any other technique at all. He's only using his speed to fight us." Said Suzuka

"Well I'm glad that at least someone in your group is a tactician. So go back, shuu shuu." Said Naruto as he flicks his hand. But before they could say anything, rustle some was heard from behind the two. Naruto, the girls and the two-elite look back and Yomi is walking out. Naruto then said "Ah so you must be remaining one of the three elite right?"

"Yomi what are you doing here?" Asked Suzuka

"Complete the mission." Said Yomi as she makes a scratch on her arm. Then many Adarama pour out.

"S-She creates the Adarama?" Said Kanami looking at the scene

"So the 'experiment' in the letter is this huh?" Said Hiyori as she prepares herself

"Go for that person wish." Said Yomi as she sending the wave at Naruto. The Adarama just being shred to piece as they get near. Naruto then said

"Look can we just call this a day?" Asked Naruto

"More… I need more." Said Yomi as she plugs another small tube on her.

"Oi stop…" Said Naruto but it was too late as her right eye grow something out and the Adarama surrounding her. Naruto then mumble "Great…" The Adarama start to charge at him up and on ground level. Naruto starts up with 'Rising slash' to destroy the upper one and 'Falcon Dive' on the ground level one. He then continues with 'Blade Flash' to knock Yomi down. But she just standing up and said

"I won't fail… I WON'T FAIL." Yomi brings out six tubes much to the shock of other.

"Wait stop… If you inject more your body won't be able to take it." Said Naruto

"I won't fail…" Said Yomi. But when she about to inject them Naruto destroy those tube as he strikes her gut with his Okatana handler making her unconscious. Naruto carries Yomi to the two Elite and said

"Carry her back. Before I start to lose all the patience I have with all of you." Said Naruto glaring at them. The two could only nodded as Maki carries Yomi as they retreat. Naruto turns to them as he scratching his head and said "To think those idiots could actually this inhuman. Injecting Noro into human body… So Ellen, how do we go to the HQ?"

"Don't worry. The Taxi is on their way now." Said Ellen

"Good. Then Ellen, Kaoru. Escort them to the HQ." Said Naruto

"You're not going Naruto?" Asked Kaoru

"I have another matter to attend to." Said Naruto

"Where are you going Naruto-nii?" Asked Kanami

"Just go and pick up someone that's all." Said Naruto smiling as he uses 'Jin'I' to disappear.

"Your brother is quite a mystery Kanami." Said Hiyori as she deactivates 'Utsushi'

"He's one of the kind after all." Said Kanami

"All right then, please go after us you two." Said Ellen as she clapped her hand and leading the two to the 'Taxi'.

At the dark room, Sayaka now lying on the room. Yukina now preparing the serum as she remembers the meeting before

(Flash back)

"You are the Elite Guard. Then why did you failed to apprehend the traitor? Not to mention one of you came back like that?" Asked Yukina

When the Elite Guard came back, Yomi had been transferred to the clinic as she had bandage over her right eye. Suzuka then said "With all due respect, Yukina-dono. But the situation demands us to retreat, also Yukari-sama had given us order to do so."

"Useless, all of you." Said Yukina

"That's enough Yukina." Said Yukari as she walks in

"Yukari-sama." Said Yukina as she bows down.

"Forgive us Yukari-sama. We have failed you." Said Maki as she and Suzuka bow down.

"No need for that. What can you tell me about this 'male' Toji?" Asked Yukari

"Yes. This male Toji seem to be at no one side. He said that he's a freelancer but he might had help the Mokusa organization a lot. This would explain about many breaks in of the research facility of the Origami family before. His style is a Battoujutsu style and his mastery over it had reach the level of expert already since his drawing speed is very fast. I dare to say that his speed could even counter your style Yukari-sama." Report Suzuka

"Impossible. No one can be equal to Yukari-sama." Said Yukina

"Be silent Yukina. What about his Okatana?" Asked Yukari

"His Okatana is not like what I have seen before. But I don't know if I'm wrong or not, but his Okatana gave out similar feeling like yours Yukari-sama." Said Suzuka

"… I see. Hmm… Truly interesting. Is that all?" Asked Yukari

"Yes Yukari-sama." Said Suzuka

"Very well. Presidents from Minoseki and Heijou are dismissed from this special mission at the present time. Return to your usual duties." Said Yukari

"Yes ma'am." Said the two presidents as they walk out. Yukari turns to Yukina and said

"Renpu President…"

"Yes!" Said Yukina

"I believe I told you not to leave your post." Said Yukari

"Y-Yes ma'am." Said Yukina as she leaves as well.

"It's seems that we have a new piece on the board. Also the two birds are right in the palm of my hand even now. Why don't we guide those two some more?" Said Yukari

"Then Yukari-sama, what about that boy?" Asked Suzuka

"He'll come with those two as well. So no need to worry." Said Yukari

(End Flash Back)

Yukina shakes her head, looks at Sayaka and said "Sayaka, the greatest vessel I have ever found. This is the result of the monumental research Yukari-sama ordered Renpu… No me to carry out." Yukina then put the tube in the injector and said "Once you're granted this power, you'll be complete as a vessel. You'll think nothing and feel nothing. You'll simply be a Toji strikes those who wrong Yukari-sama."

"Nothing…?" Asked Sayaka as Yukina takes off the bandage that Mai gave her before.

(Flash back)

The room Sayaka in was open by Mai and Mai said "Ah. You're Sayaka-chan, from Renpu right? Is the Renpu President asked you to stay here?"

Sayaka nodded and Mai just sit opposite of her and said "Is Kanami-chan okay?... Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't asked that."

"It's okay. I don't mind…" Said Sayaka.

"Ah is that so? Oh here Sayaka-chan." Said Mai as she giving Sayaka a bag of cookie. Mai then said "I'm quite nervous recently so I kinda make a lot of cookie. Go ahead try it."

Sayaka tried one and said "It's delicious… and warm."

"Is that so? Thank goodness… Oh stay there for a moment Sayaka-chan." Said Mai as she put a bandage on the scratch on Sayaka face. Mai then said "I'm sorry it's so childish. It just that my sister like it so much…"

"I don't mind…" Said Sayaka as she eats another cookie.

"Then I should go now. If you meet Kanami-chan again, please spar with her with all your ability okay?" Said Mai.

"Sayaka nodded as Mai was about to stand up but Sayaka grabs her sleeve and said "… I want to eat more cookie."

"Ah okay~… What is your number? Let's exchange it." Said Mai as the two exchange number.

"Miss Mai." Said Mai bodyguard

"Ah yes… Okay then Sayaka-chan. Call me if you need anything okay?" Asked Mai as she smiles at Sayaka. Sayaka nodded then Mai had to leave and after that, Yukina came back and lead her to the room.

(End flash back)

Sayaka stay still for a second then suddenly slap away the injector. Yukina looks shock and asked

"Sayaka, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm…" Sayaka suddenly grab her Okatana and crashing through the window and run away.

At the alley way, Sayaka starts to wonder what to do then she scrolls the number on her phone and found Mai numbers. She starts to call Mai.

At the other side, Mai answer her phone and said "Hello?"

"What is the matter Sayaka-chan?" Asked Mai then she heard Sayaka trembling voice

"Thanks for calling. I'm so happy you called me so quickly." Said Mai

"Shall we be chatty night owls togethers?"

Mai then heard "thank you for coming" from the other side. She then said "It's all right, I'm listening."

"Um… It's nothing." Said Sayaka then she hangs up

"Sayaka-chan?" Asked Mai but the line already hangs up. Mai then changes and run outside to search for Sayaka. She then found her at the alley way. She calls Sayaka when she prepares to run "Wait Sayaka-chan."

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Said Mai as she got walks to Sayaka and said "I went around all the convenience stores in the area."

"Why? I didn't…" Said Sayaka then her stomach rumbling.

"Are you hungry? Then let's get something from the convenience store… Oh, but they wouldn't let middle schoolers buy anything at night… Oh, right." Said Mai as she brings out the cookie and said "Ah I still have some…"

"Cookie…" Said Sayaka as the two sits down.

"I told you about my younger sister before, right?" Asked Mai. Sayaka nodded then Mai continues "She's basically really selfish, and it's to the point where I've asked her if she just makes it a hobby to bug me. Because of that, though, when she's really in trouble, she'll absolutely won't ask me for help. Strange isn't it? Even though it's so obvious."

"How do you know?" Asked Sayaka as she finished the cookie

"I just do, because I'm her big sister." Said Mai as she hugging Sayaka. They hugged for a while then "I've found you."

The two turns to the voice and Mai said "You're from the Elite Guard."

"Now, then, let's go back. Old Lady Takatsu is waiting for you." Said Yume. Seeing Sayaka scared look she said "Eh? Don't tell me you don't want to go back?... I see, what a bind. Hey what do you think I should do, miss?"

Mai turns back to Sayaka and said "Sayaka-chan?"

"If I go back that'll be the end of it." Said Sayaka. She was about to leave then

"Are you sure? I don't know what's going on, but are you really sure?" Asked Mai. Mai saw Sayaka tremble and said "Tell me how you feel."

"… H-How I…!... I don't… I don't want to." Said Sayaka turning to Mai

"Okay…" "Then how about this?" Mai turns to look at Yume

"I'll give you till the count of ten. If you can get away from me, I'll pretend that I don't know or haven't seen anything." Said Yume as she starts to count

Mai grabs Sayaka hand and the two dashes off. When they reach the shrine entrance, Yume already catch up to them then the three goes into a sword fight. After they stop at the bridge, Yume said

"Done already? There's still more fun to be had!" Yume charges at them but Sayaka counter with a thrust but Yume bounce back to attack Sayaka and the two start up. After they skidded back Yume said "You're good, Sayaka-chan, but that's not all, is it?"

Sayaka eyes start to glow as she goes into her stance. Yume then said "I know you can use some kind of amazing technique, right? Wasn't it being free from all emotions?"

Sayaka eye widen as she remembers her fight with Kanami then her eye glow starts to dim and return to normal. Seeing that, Yume said "What? You're not gonna do it? It's a little unsatisfying, but I've already wasted my time, so let's end this!" Then Yume suddenly slash down but block by Mai and being push back. Mai continues up with Iai slash making Yume dodge in surprise.

Yume then said "What a surprise. You're pretty good yourself, miss. Only a bit though." Yume then dashes off to Mai kick Sayaka back and start to fight with Mai. Mai was being push back by Yume. Sayaka looks at Mai trying to protect her and asked

"Why?"

"Because… I'm your sister figure Sayaka-chan." Said Mai as her 'Utsushi' starts to disappear.

Sayaka grabs her chest as she felt hurt but warm. At that times, Mai 'Utsushi' is gone and Yume prepare for the killing strike said "Time for a break. Nee-san~."

"UUAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shout out Sayaka as she stops the blade. She holds back Yume and said "I… I don't want to lose this!" Then start to push back Yume. Yume tried to attack her from behind but Sayaka dodge and counter her and push her back.

"Sayaka-chan." Mai called out

"I'm okay…" Said Sayaka

"hahaha… HAHAHA! You're great! So great, Sayaka-chan!" Said Yume as she speeds up and turn the table around by beating Sayaka. Yume pushes Sayaka down on the ground and said "I was starting to get serious, but you're not what I though you were. Guess I have to wait for him then."

"What are you doing Yume?" Asked Yukina as she and the other student had just arrived

"President Yukina." Said Mai

"Stand down! This isn't the business of a defective product, such as yourself." Said Yukina as her student flare up 'Utsushi' and surround her.

Yume looks around then she deactivates her 'Utsushi' and said "Okay, okay, I got it."

Yume starts to walk away and before anyone could do anything, suddenly all the students were fly back as their 'Utsushi' disappear. Yukina shock at that and mumble "T-This is…"

"Haiz… Finally. I managed to come just in time." Said Naruto as he lands down. He then said "You have no idea how long and tired it's the trip from Ebisu to here."

"Y-You are…" Before Yukina able to finish Yume pass by her with intention to strike Naruto. Naruto hold his scabbard up to block and said

"Aggressive one huh?"

"Onii-san~ You're strong right? THEN PLAY WITH ME~" Said Yume as she brings out multi strike. Naruto just block her and push her back. Yume then said "C'mon Onii-san~. Draw your sword or you prefer to let it sheath like that?"

"Eh? Um… Who are you and how did you able to use 'Utsushi'?" Asked Mai seeing Naruto 'Utsushi'

"Me? I'm a freelancer but you know me as your ally now." Said Naruto. Yume charges at him with multi strike but Naruto already counter them with his sword. Yume jump back and said

"You truly are powerful Onii-san. Now I can see why Maki, Suzuka and Yomi can't defeat you. But only defense is boring. At least attack me." Said Yume

"Sorry like I said before I had to bring these two with me so how about another time, okay?" Said Naruto as he clapped his hand.

Yume looks at the two behind him and make a decision. "Wait do you think you ca-" Yume point her sword at Yukina silencing her and said

"You're an annoyance. Can't you see that she doesn't want to go with you. Now let her get out of here so I can fight Onii-san much sooner." Yukina was angry at that but she chose wisely and storm away.

"Well then Sayaka-chan is it? Do you want to go back to her or you and Mai-chan can go with me? Someone asked me for a favor to take you to where Kanami-chan is." Said Naruto

"Wait you know Kanami-chan?" Asked Mai

"All question will be answer when you meet her. This place is quite inconvenient." Said Naruto

"Could you go with him already? The sooner he had his hand free, the sooner he can fight me." Said Yume annoyance

"And… You heard her." Said Naruto. Mai then receive a phone call from the president.

"Yes? President? Eh? Go with him? EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?! Yes I understand." Said Mai as she hangs up. She looks at Naruto and said "Well then Naruto-san. The two of us are in your care~."

"Heh~ Naruto nii-san right? Then Naruto nii-san~ Let play some other times okay?" Said Yume as she waves her and walk away. Naruto can see that she was holding her heart and though " _Is she has some kind of heart disease? I need to asked Sana baa-san for her profile later on then._ "

He turns to the girls and said "All right girls, shall we?"

 **Done Please PM or Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The truth about Yukari Origami

Naruto, Mai and Sayaka now at Irozaki. Kanami run out and said "Mai-chan" and hugged Mai

"Kanami-chan." Said Mai

"Mai-chan. There's… It… Anyway, I have many things to tell you." Said Kanami. She looks besides Mai and spot Sayaka. Kanami grabs Sayaka hands and said "Sayaka-chan you're here as well." She looks at Naruto and said "Why didn't you tell me that you have to pick Mai and Sayaka Naruto-nii?"

"What and then let you sneak out to go with me? I just had to fight the strongest of the Elite Guard so get you to go with would make things hard." Said Naruto

"That's not fair. You got to fight a strong opponent." Said Kanami whining. Naruto just flick her head and said

"No need to worry. You'll have your chance. Now how about let these two go in and talk. I'm pretty sure that those over there have many things to discuss." Said Naruto as he pointing behind the bush.

The group arrived before came out as Ellen said "Welcome to Mokusa."

Mai spotted Hiyori and said "Hiyori-chan." Hiyori looks at her but before she could say something, Richard had drove the car there waving at them. Then came out was a woman that the founder of the Mokusa. The woman said "Welcome young Toji. I'm Akane Origami. It's nice to meet you."

They are now going back to the base as Akane retell the story 20 years ago. Then another person came in. Naruto said "Yo long time hasn't it Sana baa-san?"

"Stop calling me that. Tch… Why can you just stay being the little boy that came here 8 years ago?" Said Sana

"Wow… Is that your taste?" Asked Naruto in fake shock.

Sana just sighed at that and said "No brat. Anyway let get back to the story."

"When the Great Adarama that had possessed Enoshima disappeared, the government and the Sword Administration declared the incident over. They hid the existence of Princess Tagitsu, who was in Okutsumiya. They concluded that the existent of an Adarama with such high intelligence would lead to confusion for the masses… Of course, that was just the alleged reason." Said Akane

"Since one of the people making that decision was none other than Yukari Origami herself." Add Sana

"That's why the tale of the vanquishing of the great disaster that you all know is not the truth." Said Akane

"We were taught in school that it was vanquishing by the six members of the special unit consisting of the head of the Origami family, Yukari-sama and the current presidents of the five schools." Said Mai

"Yes, Hiiragi Karagi and Fujiwara Minato's name were removed from the special unit's roster, which should have listed eight members… Princess Tagitsu… She never told us how she suppressed it. Two years after the great disaster, Yukari ascended to the head of the Origami family." Said Akane

"And those of us in the special unit were installed as the presidents of the five schools since we were the heroes of the great Adarama vanquishing. Even then, Minato-senpai and Karagi-senpai weren't included." Said Sana

"They both had their lives, but they never returned to being Toji. But they each made a family for themselves, and they lived their day in peace." Said Akane

"Here. You might need this Hiyori." Said Naruto as he hands her the letter. Hiyori takes it from Naruto and holding it.

"Shortly thereafter, the Sword Administration and Special Religious Military Unit organizations grew much stronger under Yukari control. As a result, damage by Adarama was minimized, public opinion improved in polling, and new technologies were developed one after another in cooperation with other countries. But no one realized what was left behind 20 years ago. The significance of the situation… It was 7 years ago when Minato-san passed away that I realized the truth." At this part, Naruto looks down at his balled fist. Akane looks sympathy as she continues

"When Kagari-san found out that Minato-san had passed, Kagari-san blamed herself, saying it was all her fault. Upon hearing Kagari-san words, I was determined to discover the truth of the great Adarama vanquishing… The method that Yukari used at the great disaster… The calming ritual was only passed down to a small portion of the Origami family. I was able to locate it with clues from old books. The method would have dragged Princess Tagitsu into the netherworld in exchange for the life of Hiiragi Kagari." Said Akane.

Kanami looks shock, Hiyori looks down sadly, Naruto just turns his head away balling both of his fist.

"To the netherworld? In exchange for a life?" Asked Mai

"Is that even possible?" Asked Kaoru

"It is. Toji use the power of their Okatana and use the power of various layers of the netherworld, but rarely, there are those with the power to reach the depths of the netherworld… Kagari-senpai Jin'I was one such power and also Naruto skills as well. Jin'I use a layer of the netherworld to change the flow of time. It's an accelerating technique. The further you dive into it, the more you accelerate. But what do think happens once you reach the theoretical limit?" Said Sana

"A moment becomes an eternity and time becomes infinite. And you won't be able to come back." Said Sayaka

"That's right. Kagari-senpai had the ability to reach infinity. Pierce your opponent with your Okatana, and theoretically, perform your Jin'I at the maximum speed. And then drag your opponent into the Netherworld." Said Sana

"Goodness…" Said Ellen

"A double suicide move, huh?" Said Kaoru

"Kagari-senpai bore the burden of such duty. She was prepared from the beginning to give up her own life to suppress the Adarama." Said Sana

"But Kagari-san survived. That because Minato-san just barely managed to save her." Said Akane

"My mother did?" Asked Kanami

"Even so, we believe they literally shortened their own lives. They lost their power as Toji, and after some years, they also lost their live." Said Sana

"That's where you wrong. My mother still has her power when she saves me." Said Naruto

"My mistake, Minato-senpai managed to uses some of it but using it also shorten her live." Said Sana making Naruto face twitch.

"Then that was the cause of their passing?" Asked Mai

"How strange. If they chased Princess Tagitsu back into the netherworld, then what is Origami?" Asked Ellen

"Hiyori mother wasn't able to suppress the great Adarama. She only makes that thing lose it power. Most likely at that time, that thing manage to escape and possessing Yukari Origami. I know that thing was trying to regain it power in all those years since I had seen the place that collect the noro." Said Naruto

"Wait, then what happened to who she used to be?" Asked Kanami

"I can think of two situations. One is her soul most likely being lock up, the other is the two is still fighting but with Yukari losing. The proof that she didn't gave chase to you two right away after you two escaped." Said Naruto

"That's right. Ever since that day, that thing was no longer my sister." Said Akane

"We don't know that she's truly gone yet." Said Naruto

"I know. Because I saw her myself in the hall of worship 2 years ago. She was talking with something lurking inside. I was convinced that it was Princess Tagitsu, the Adarama who was vanquished in the great disaster, in the form of Yukari… After that, I wrote those details down in the letter, and implored Kagari-san and Minato-san as well." Said Akane

"And that's why mother was going to 'that' place. Am I right?" Asked Naruto

Akane nodded as she turns to Hiyori and said "You have read that letter, right?"

Hiyori nodded. Kanami then turns to Naruto and said "That's right Nii-san. What was the skills that Sana-san said?"

"… My skill is to open the door to the netherworld. I travel there to get my own Okatana." Said Naruto holding his Okatana up

"Open the door? So that mean you can travel back and forth?" Asked Hiyori

"That's correct." Said Naruto

"I want to go too…" Said Kanami

"No Kanami. The place is dangerous. Only I who possess this skill can go there." Said Naruto

"But still, how did you have something like this?" Asked Ellen

"Don't know… Maybe it has something to do with me is a first 'male' Toji. I mean you saw my skills before, right? I doubt anyone can do that 'Summer rain'." Said Naruto

"Then what about 'that' place that you mention Nii-san?" Asked Kanami

Naruto could only look away at that biting his lip. Kaoru then said "Is it okay that I tell them?"

Naruto nodded then Kaoru start to explain to them. After that Kanami looks at her brother and said "I didn't know…"

"There's no need to worry about that Kanami." Said Naruto as he pats her head and smiling.

"But still, that is just unfair." Said Hiyori

"Yes I can't believe that there's a place like that." Said Mai as she hugging Sayaka

"It all in the past now so don't need to worry. Besides, if that never happen, I won't be able to meet all of you." Said Naruto smiling at the girls as Sana just facepalm again. The girls beside Sayaka just blushed and look away. Naruto then said "Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't know that either you do this on purpose or unintentionally at all?" Asked Sana as she looks at Naruto

"Eh? What did I do?" Asked Naruto

"Neverminded it. Now it's getting late, you girls and Naruto better get some sleep." Said Akane as Ellen and Kaoru show them the place. But then Akane call out "Kanami-san, Hiyori-san. Here is what I believe… Had Yukari's plan succeeded on that day 20 years ago, and Minato-san and Kagari-san not come back, you two would not be here… Right now, I was wondering if it was their true wish that you both be here right now." Said Akane

"That's right so don't focus on revenge like that Hiyori. You have no idea how many times she speaks about you. Maybe she failed but she's happy that she was able to have you in her life." Said Naruto smiling at her.

"… How much do you know about my mother?" Asked Hiyori

"Well… Enough I guess. I told you before that I go with my mother to visit her sometimes. You should have seen her when she talked about you Hiyori." Said Naruto looking at the moon.

"…" Hiyori said

"That Okatana… Did you know that your mother was the previous owner?" Said Naruto making Hiyori look at her Okatana. Naruto turns to Kanami and said "Same to you Kanami… Chidori previous owners was mom." Kanami looking down to her Chidori and smile.

"Well then… Time for you girls to go to your room. And Hiyori, if you had any question about your mother, read that letter I gave you… And you too Kanami. It's time for the two of you to get some rest." Said Naruto

Kanami nodded as she and Hiyori start to go then Hiyori turns back and said "Tomorrow…"

"Hm?" Asked Naruto

"Can you train with me tomorrow?" Asked Hiyori

"No problem." Said Naruto smiling at her. Hiyori then walks away with Kanami following her said

"Hiyori-chan?"

At the house Sana said "Professor, how's that ampoule coming?"

"It's being analyzed for now, but it maybe impossible for our facility to deal with. In that case, I would like for you to take it to your friends at Osafune." Said Richard

"Understood. If the ampoule is what we think it is, we can finally shed light on the injustices the Origami family and the Renpu have been carrying out." Said Sana

"This is the precious thing that my granddaughter and her friends obtained, headless of the dangers." Said Richard

"Am I do good Sana?" Asked Ellen happy

"Of course~. Good girl, good girl, good girl." Said Sana rubbing Ellen head

"Hooray~…" Said Ellen

"I'm expecting a bonus for this." Said Kaoru

"The more you succeed, the busier I'm going to make you." Said Sana

"Hey…" Said Kaoru

"Don't be down like that… I could hook you up to the brat after this over." Said Sana

"You better keep that promise." Said Kaoru pointing at Sana

"Nee~ Can I too?" Asked Ellen

"Now now Ellen-chan…" Said Richard to his granddaughter.

At the lodge, Mai and Sayaka are preparing the Futon. Mai then said "We just only got here, and that was a lot to take in."

"What should I do now?" Asked Sayaka

"What? Just act normal." Said Mai

"I can't do anything except fight, but I want to be useful to everyone." Said Sayaka

"Sayaka-chan…" Said Mai.

"Then just follow your heart. If you want to help then do it." Said Naruto behind the door as Kanami and Hiyori walk in. Mai just looks at the source and said

"Naruto-san? Don't tell me… You going to sleep here?" Asked Mai as she blushed red

"Of course not. I just came to check if you two still have any problem at all?" Said Naruto as he sitting on the wooden floor outside. He continues "But back to matter of hand, Sayaka… You are a free person now. You can do whatever you want, whatever your heart desire. You are the one who will decide what path you want to take."

"What path I want to take?" Asked Sayaka

"Right now, what do you want to do?" Asked Naruto

"I… I want to be useful to everyone. I want to help…" Said Sayaka

"Then do you want to be with Mai, Kanami, Hiyori, Ellen and Kaoru?" Asked Naruto

"I… I want to…" Said Sayaka

"And why is that?" Asked Naruto

"Because... Because it's make my chest feel warm." Said Sayaka

"There you go… Follow that feeling Sayaka, follow it." Said Naruto as he stands up. He then said "All right get some sleep all of you."

"What about you Nii-san?" Asked Kanami

"I have another place to sleep so don't worry." Said Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Said Mai.

"No need for that and Naruto is fine Mai." Said Naruto as he goes back to his room. Mai turns to Kanami and said

"At first I was shock that this person is your brother Kanami-chan. But I can see that he's a nice person. Also the part being a Toji despise being a boy."

"Well… He the type of guy who like to do the impossible thing." Said Kanami rubbing the back of her head.

"He might be a bit straight… But he is a good person." Said Hiyori coughing as she tries to hide her blush

"Hiyori-chan? Don't tell me… You're interest in my brother?" Asked Kanami as she eyeing Hiyori suspiciously.

"N-N-No of co-course not." Stammer Hiyori as she turns away. Mai also looking away as she blushes as well.

At night, when they are all asleep, Kanami meeting her mother and Minato said "I see, you heard it all from Sana."

"So you're my mother from back then." Said Kanami

"But even still, I don't have any memories from beyond the age of 17. If it wasn't for Naruto then I wouldn't have known." Said Minato

"Eh? You meet Nii-san? How?" Asked Kanami

"Well I meet him after you visit me the second time. At that time, I was confused at first, but I managed to believe it after he tells me his story." Said Minato

"I'm not going to ask how did he do that? So I just have to chalk that up as another impossible things he can do." Said Kanami

"I know… After hearing many stories about his adventure, I had hard time believe too. I feel like I hit a jackpot when I save him huh?" Said Minato grinning

"By the way, do you know, the friend I mention before is Kagari-san daughter." Said Kanami

"Wow! So Kagari actually got married?" Asked Minato in shock. She then said "I guess I did too, though… Hey, you'll have to tell me how we got together next time."

"Okay. Oh, but I forget everything about this place when I wake up." Said Kanami

"I see… Does that mean you've forgotten all the techniques I've taught you so far?" Asked Minato

"Don't worry. It seems that her mind might forgot but her body still remember it, mom." Said Naruto as he appears

"Eh Nii-san?" Said Kanami as she stands up

"Heh? So how did you know wise guy?" Asked Minato looking at Naruto

"C'mon. Do you think I'll let her go without supervised?" Asked Naruto

"Wait…? So you knew about what happened at the tournament? Then why didn't you?" Asked Kanami

"I want to use this opportunity for you to grow." Said Naruto

"Lies~ You just nervous about people know about you being the male Toji." Said Minato

"Even so, I would help her in shadow mom… But you're right, I should have go out on front." Said Naruto lower his head.

"Hey all that matter is you're now. So don't need to worry." Said Minato as she pats Naruto back… hard. She goes to Kanami and said "Kanami-chan. You have the chance now. So when you wake up, strike him with all you got, okay~?"

"eeeehhhhh? I don't think I can't." Said Kanami blushed

"C'mon. You should know that with his personality, he bound to attract girls. If you not being aggressive, then you'll lose." Said Minato

"Um what are you whispering about?" Asked Naruto confuse

"Get out you. This is a mother and daughter talk." Said Minato making Naruto depress about it as he leaves. Minato turns to Kanami and said "Okay? Attack him straight on."

"Um… Okay…" Said Kanami as her face blushed red.

"Okay then. Let's practice. I'll show you my trump card." Said Minato as she switchs the hand that hold her sword.

"Eh? At my time, you used to change how she held her sword like that, too. Is it habit? Does it have some meaning?" Asked Kanami

"Ah this? Well, it depends on the situation, but you don't need to copy me." Said Minato as she brings her sword up.

 **Done. Please PM or Review. I still need your opinion about MapleStory equip for Naruto. Fafnir or Japan set?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The accident.

At the morning, the girls are now training with the upper level Toji. Well, Hiyori is sparring with Naruto to be exact. Naruto now dodging rapid strike from Hiyori. Naruto then said "Hiyori. Are you sure you don't want to have other fighting alongside you?"

"No I need to do this by myself." Said Hiyori. Naruto then chop her on the head and said

"That a minus point for you there. Fighting Adarama need teamwork. If you fought someone at the Elite Guard or even Yukari level alone then you'll get kill."

Hiyori starts to speed up and hit him but Naruto just dodge and said "This is another thing too. You have to keep a close eye on your opponent, analyze them and find their weak point." Naruto goes behind her and push her with his palm.

"That's enough." Said the instructor as they stop. She then said "You're all decent enough on your own, but together, you're hopeless."

"If you command the team timidly, it'll not function. You can see through things, so have confidence in yourself." Said an instructor as she helps Mai up

"Okay…" Said Mai

"Now what should we do? Do you wanna go another round?" Asked the instructor

"No I had enough." Said Kaoru

"One more please." Said Sayaka

"Saaya, you're so full of motivation." Said Ellen

"How about you Hiyori? You want another try?" Asked Naruto looking at Hiyori

"Yes. Another tries please." Said Hiyori as she prepares herself

"Um I want to as well Nii-san." Said Kanami as she goes to him.

"Okay then. Remember your two, teamwork." Said Naruto as they continue

Then it starts to get dark. Naruto then said "All right. I guess today training over you two." Naruto looks at the two now panting. Naruto looks at Kanami and said "Kanami you're good but not fast enough." He looks at Hiyori and said "While Hiyori has the speed but not the technique like Kanami. Maybe you two should tries to exchange pointer at each other."

"Okay Nii-san." "I understand." Said the two.

"Good dismiss." Said Naruto as he goes back. Kaoru lying down to the wooden hallway and said

"I'm beat. I need water."

"That's the S Equipment Ellen-chan and Kaoru-chan were wearing before, right?" Asked Kanami as she looking at them. She continues "That kind of equipment didn't exist during my mom time, right?"

"If it did…" Said Hiyori

"You think your mother might not passed away?" Asked Richard as he appears

"Friedman." Said Hiyori

"Though they can use 'Utsushi' and 'Jin'I', Toji are still just girls. The number of Toji saved by this technology will increase. That's not the only benefit of the netherworld technology. The world as we know it'll change completely as development progresses. Just like my native country, there're many people who think they want this technology, even if they have to enter another person's property. But why did Yukari Origami bring about this technology?" Said Richard

"I can think of two possibilities." Said Naruto as he drank a bottle of water as he appears. He continues "Either Yukari sub-consciousness want to give us a fighting chance or the Adarama want us to use this so we can gather the Noro faster for it."

"Naruto is right. The opponent we're facing now isn't just an ordinary Adarama. She maybe more like a god." Said Richard

Hiyori nodded at that. When she looking at Naruto, she then remembers the letter she read yesterday. Most of the content said that she didn't want her to live the life to avenged her but rather living her life like a normal girl. She couldn't help but blushed at the certain word in the letter.

" _I entrust your safety to Naruto. So try your best to win him over Hiyori-chan~._ "

Naruto noticed her face and said "Did the weather get to you Hiyori? Here you can drink it." Naruto hands her his water bottle. The girls besides Sayaka saw that blushed as Hiyori said

"Um no thank Naruto. I… I'm okay."

"Okay then I'll take it." Said Kaoru as she took the bottle.

"Hey Kaoru~ No fair." Said Ellen as she tried to took it

"Hey I'm thirsty." Said Kaoru as she keeps it away from Ellen.

"If you that thirsty, I could get another bottle if you like." Said Naruto

"I think that will beat the point Naruto." Said Richard making Naruto looks at him confuse.

At the roadway, Sana loading the tube that contain the Noro from Yomi. Sana said "All right, I guess I have to bring it to the Academy then."

"All right. Be careful." Said Akane as she bid her goodbye

At Yukari Origami, her closed eye open and said "I found you. Akane."

The next day came by, now is Naruto vs the 6 of them. Naruto just dodge rapidly as they continue to strike him. Naruto then suddenly sense Kanami sword close to him and bring his finger up to hold it. Hiyori charge at him then let go of the sword and flip behind Hiyori making her crash to Kanami. Naruto dashes to Mai but then Sayaka speed up to meet him but Naruto just go behind Mai and push her at the Sayaka path making them crash. Ellen then engaging him in Ken and Taijutsu while Kaoru takes that chance to strike him but Naruto then do a Juujutsu throw Ellen to Kaoru. Naruto then said "Well I guess you're starting to work together, but you have to pay attention to your teammate as well."

"This boss level…" Said Kaoru exhaust frustrated

"He's as strong as ever huh?" Said Ellen laughing tiredly

"Even with all 6 of us…" Said Mai start to stand up with Sayaka

"He's like a war veteran." Said Hiyori as she also stands up

"But we still can't make him draw his sword." Said Kanami whining

"If you want me to draw, then you all have to try harder." Said Naruto smiling

"Don't worry. Your coordination still has some weak spot and your teamwork still a little lacking, but you've gotten pretty good." Said the blue hair instructor

"Huh? Is she actually praising us?" Asked Kanami

"She most certainly is." Said Ellen

"Praise from Takako is rare." Said Kaoru

"Yay~" Said Kanami

"Don't get cocky. You still haven't managed to get Naruto draw his sword yet." Said Takato

"Yes~ ma'am." Said Kanami as she sheaths her sword.

"Ah, bath time." Said Kaoru. Naruto then notice Mai face and said

"Mai come with me for a moment." Mai was confused at that but nodded.

After they go to a pond nearby Naruto said "So what with the face?"

"I… Kanami truly is strong right Naruto-san?" Asked Mai

"What brought this up?" Asked Naruto

"Well… After so many things happened, Kanami-chan still able to fight through. But me…" Said Mai

"Haiz… You can't find a reason for you to fight right?" Asked Naruto. Mai nodded at that. Naruto then said "Well Mai, do you treasure Kanami?"

"Y-yes." Said Mai looking at him

"Then what do you think will happen when Kanami go to the battle?" Asked Naruto

"It… It'll be dangerous." Said Mai

"Then do you want to protect her from that?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… Yes I want to protect her." Said Mai

"There you go… Kanami fight to help Hiyori and for her mother, your reason is to protect Kanami? Isn't that good enough?" Asked Naruto smiling.

Mai looks shock at that as she looks down and said "But… Kanami is strong. I… I don't think I can…"

"Each Toji had a different kind of strength. Kanami Kenjutsu is her strong point. You also have one too Mai. You just need to find it." Said Naruto poking at her forehead.

"But…" "Mai, Kanami maybe strong but she still lacks many things. Isn't that why you're by her side, to help her?" Said Naruto. Mai looks down as she starts thinking. Naruto then said "No one is perfect Mai. That why we need people who are close to us to help us that, to fix our weakness."

"MAI-CHAN. Let's go." Call out Kanami

"Think about it Mai. Now go, your friend calling." Said Naruto gesturing her to Kanami. Mai stands up and said

"Naruto-san… Thank you." Mai bows to him and go to Kanami. Naruto stands up and said "Now then, it's time for me to do my business." As he remembers about what he learns from Sana yesterday.

(Flash back)

"Yume Tsubakuro hospital record? Why do you want to know that?" Asked Sana

"I want to know just what kind of disease she had. Before after fighting me, there's some reason why she was clutching her chest." Said Naruto

"Let me guess? You want to save her? You and your heroic personality." Said Sana sighed

"Could you show me please?" Asked Naruto

"In a minute…" Said Sana as she searching for it in the computer. After a few minutes, she said "Ah there is it."

"What did it say?" Asked Naruto

"Hmm… This is quite a harsh punishment for her. It seems that she was attack by some kind of disease when she was young. This disease is in her blood and we have no idea what this at all is." Said Sana

"Did her parent or even one of the doctor even tried to find a cure for her?" Asked Naruto

"Haiz… The doctor tried many things but they can't seem to find the cause. Her parent on the other hand…" Said Sana

"What? What about her parent?" Asked Naruto holding the tea cup.

"It seems that when they learn about it, they immediately abandon her to her death." Said Sana as she starting to see vein popping on Naruto head

"So… immediately she no longer useful for them, they abandon her just like that…!?" Said Naruto as he crushes the cup with his bare hand

"Haiz… I just bought that brat. But still, like I said, her disease is a complete mystery. The doctor can't cure her if they know nothing about it. And it was then, Yukari Origami approached her and give her the serum. But it only extended her time only. The disease is still killing her slowly from the inside." Said Sana. Naruto just silence at that then Sana continues "So what are you going to do? Knowing you, you won't sit still for this impossible task."

Naruto just stand up at the door and said "There's nothing impossible for me at all. You and them might give up but I won't. I'll rewrite her fate with my own hand." Naruto then go outside and close the door.

(End flash back)

Naruto shakes his head at that then he opens the gate to the Netherworld and go inside it.

Meanwhile, the girls are now done bathing then Kanami said "It's nosy outside"

"Of course it's. After all, today is the festival." Said Ellen

"Festival?" Asked Kanami

"This village has one twice a year, apparently." Said Kaoru

Kanami surprise at that then turn to Mai and said "Did you hear that Mai-chan? Practice is over and everything, so let's go check it out later."

"Okay, sure." Said Mai

"A festival! This is so exciting!" Said Kanami. She then turns to the clothes basket and said "Eh? My uniform is gone."

"So is mine." Said Mai

"Don't tell me…" Said Hiyori as they look at Nene who was sleeping there. Nene just shaking it head rapidly at that. Ellen then said grinning

"Then… is it Naruto?"

"He isn't the one. Naruto told us that he had something to do so he gone for today." Said Takako as she and the other instructor walk in. She then continues "Your uniforms have been sent to the cleaners. They'll be ready later tonight. In the meantime, here." Takako and the instructor give them the Yukata.

"Wow! Yukata! So refined." Said Ellen

"Did he tell you where did he go?" Asked Kanami

"Saa… When we asked miss Sana, she just said to leave him be." Said Takao

"Now… Professor Friedman prepared these for you." Said the instructor.

"He said you should wear these and go enjoy the festival." Said Takako

"That's my grandpa for you! He's so understanding." Said Ellen

As the girls change, Nene had been covered with the basket. Kanami then said "Wow, it's the perfect size."

"How did that old man figure that out?" Asked Kaori annoyed

"That's my grandpa for you." Said Ellen

"Hiyori-chan you should change too." Said Kanami

"This isn't the time for such frivolity." Said Hiyori

"It's a festival! If we can't celebrate today, then when will we ever get to? C'mon, put it on." Said Kanami as she got closer to Hiyori.

After she changed, Kanami said "It's look good on you Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori starts to walk to the exit as she turns back to the confuse group and said "Aren't we going to the festival?"

"… Yeah! Let's go." Said Kanami

The festival is like the normal one in the city. They quite enjoy it then evening came. Kaoru then said "Ellen, it's about time."

"You're right." Said Ellen. As they got to the entrance of a Toori gate, Ellen said "There's something we want you all to see."

"What's that?" Asked Hiyori

"My grandpa wishes to invite you to the main event for today's festival." Said Ellen as they walk up the stair.

"Main event?" Asked Kanami. She then she a bonfire and said ""It's so beautiful."

"I found you, Hiyori-chan and Kanami-chan." Said Rui as she walking toward them.

"Rui-san?!" Said Kanami

"How are you two doing?" Asked Rui

"What about you? Were you all right after everything that happened?" Asked Kanami worried

"Of course, she wasn't." Said Kaoru

"Ruippe was apparently arrested, as a suspect in the assault on Yukari Origami." Said Ellen

Kanami turns to Rui worried as Hiyori looks guilty and Kanami said "So then that was because we intruded on you…"

"Don't worry about it. President Hashima pulled some strings, and I was released immediately." Said Rui

"So that's what happened." Said Kanami

"You're Mai-chan right? And Sayaka-chan, it's been a while." Said Rui looking at the both of them.

"Do you know her too, Sayaka-chan?" Asked Mai turning to Sayaka

"I attacked her home." Said Sayaka

"Huh?!" Said Mai in shock

"Now, let's go then, shall we? You've been invited, right? All of you, by FineMan." Said Rui

They then go to the event as they watch it. Takako and the instructor from before Satomi are in the performance as well. The priest then bows to the shintai and Kanami said "That's a shintai? I wonder what's in it?"

"It's noro." Said Richard appears beside Kanami.

"There's still noro that the Origami family hasn't collected?" Asked Hiyori

"Surprised? There aren't as many as there used to be, but there are still shrine in this country that worship noro like this." Said Rui

"Worship?" Asked Kanami

"Yes, they worship it politely and respectfully. Do you know how noro was created to begin with, Kanami-kun?" Asked Richard

"Um…"

"While refining the tamahagane steel used to forge okatana, noro is separated out as an impurity." Said Mai

"You're very good, Mai-kun. Noro that is separated from tamahagane steel, which has the power to become an okatana, has almost the same divinity as the okatana itself. Even with the technology we have today, we can't erase it." Said Richard

"But we were told that if it's left alone, it's turn into an Adarama, and that's why the Origami family manages it." Said Kanami

"And that's incorrect." Said Richard

"Huh?" Kanami raising her voice making the audience look at her. Richard then said

"Let's try continuing this somewhere else." Said Richard as they move to another location. "Noro was once worshipped in shrines like this all over the country. We start managing the collection of it as we do now around the end of the Meiji period. The government at the time wanted to reduce the number of shrines primarily for economic reasons, and so they were consolidated together. And as the result, the noro was turned into what we called Adarama. In order to prevent that, the Origami family at the time strictly managed the amount of noro. However, as the signs of an oncoming war intensified, voices calling for military use of noro increased and the restrictions were removed." Explained Richard

"For military use?" Asked Hiyori

"The sought to amplify the divinity of the noro… In short, its power to interfere with the netherworld that, until then, had only been expressly permitted for you Toji to use in battle. After the war, the collection of noro was accelerated as the United State Army joined the study. Officially, they said that it was safer to gather the dangerous noro in one place and manage it that way rather than dispersing it and they began gathering noro all across Japan. But there were unforeseen consequences. The more noro gather together, the more it acquired intelligence." Said Richard

"Then that mean if you gather lots of noro, you can create an intelligent Adarama?" Asked Kanami

"To put it simply, that is what happens. Currently, the Origami family has stockpiled a vast amount of noro, more than has ever been in one place before." Said Richard

"That why you believe Princess Tagitsu is god-like…" Said Hiyori

"That's not the only problem… If that massive amount of noro is stimulated by something and becomes an Adarama- no, a great Adarama, there's no way we could control it." Said Rui

"Then the Great Disaster will be repeated again." Said Richard

"What do you mean?" Asked Hiyori

"That disaster is an accident that happened as a result of trying to transport a fully-loaded tanker of noro to the United States. Noro is the victim of that, so the only thing we could do to atone it that to enshrine it and let it rest peacefully." Said Richard

"So all the thing we did?" Asked Mai

"No. Toji purified the Noro that became an Adarama. That save people's live. But…" Said Rui

"The first Toji is a miko. So you have to take a proper duties of the shrine maiden, rather than just defeating Adarama." Said Richard

 **Done. Please PM or Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 HQ under attack

The festival goes quite lively. Kanami and Hiyori go back to the house as they chat about the recent event. Mai leading Sayaka around many stalls in the festival. Ellen and Kaoru just sit back and relax at the stair under the Toori gate. The leading of Mokusa sitting in the room at their HQ. Akane then said "How did they take it?"

"They bore it, as we expected." Said Rui

"Of course they did." Said Akane

"Even the 5 schools teach a version of the truth warped by Yukari Origami. They won't be able to accept everything so easily. Especially an honor student like Mai-kun." Said Richard

"They have to accept it. All the more because they're Toji." Said Akane

"What will they do?" Asked Rui

"I don't know. But whatever decision they make, I would like to respect it." Said Akane as she looks outside

"That's our job as Mokusa, as well." Said Richard

Later, Kanami and Hiyori meet the leading Mokusa at the living room. Akane asked "So you're going to work together with us?"

"Yes, if by that you mean to correct the distortion and return the Toji to their original roles, then our goals are the same. I'll defeat the main cause, Yukari Origami." Said Hiyori

"I think it would be pleasure to have more skilled Toji." Said Richard

"You're so… All right. I understand how you feel. Mokusa will welcome you. However…" Said Akane

Takako bust in and said "There's trouble!"

"What is it?" Asked Richard

Outside, the military charge in and making a blockade at the road of the village. They then said "This is the special military unit. This area has been designated a special disaster prediction zone. Please move quickly according to our instructions. I repeat…"

"The Origami family?" Asked Hiyori

"They don't seem to be hunting Aradama." Said Kaoru

"So we're being treated as criminals?" Asked Richard

"But how did they find out about this village?" Asked Rui

"Now It's not the time to investigate that." Said Akane

"Are they trying to detain everyone in the village?" Asked Ellen

"Probably. And then they likely intend to screen out anyone involved with Mokusa and arrest them… Now then, what should we do?" Said Richard turns to Akane

"We can't be captured here." Said Akane

"Then we'll carry out a strategic retreat." Said Richard

"How are we going to retreat?" Asked Ellen

"It might be a bit difficult like this, but we'll take the submarine. That ship remains affiliated with the US Navy. They're not an opponent a police organization like theirs can handle. Will that work, Akane-sama?" Said Richard. Seeing her nodded, he turns back to the Toji and said "It's settled."

"Let's split into two groups. I'll take Akane-sama and others to the pier." Said Takako

"I'll gather up the others Toji, and we'll stand our ground here." Said Satomi

"Satomi, I leave the rest to you." Said Takako

"Right." Said Satomi as she leaves.

"Um, what should we do?" Asked Kanami

"You all come with me. That includes you, Ellen and Kaoru." Said Takako as they climb up to the mountain. Hiyori then said

"This's our escape route?" as they go inside a cave.

"This used to be a naval base back in the day. It has been thoroughly prepared for emergencies. Now let's go." Said Richard

Meanwhile at the Toori gate, before Satomi can command the Toji to take on the guard, she heard a chopper sound from above. At the chopper, Yume shout out "Sorry for the wait" and jump down to the shrine.

Satomi and the Toji prepare themselves as she said "You're…"

"I'm Yume Tsubakuro, the fourth member of Yukari Origami's elite guard. While I maybe the fourth member, I'm the strongest." Said Yume

"Draw your swords!" Said Satomi as they draw and flare up 'Utsushi'.

Yume move first and immediately defeat the entire team beside Satomi. Satomi then said "Such strength…"

"You ladies are so weak. Tell me where is Naruto-nii-chan~? I want to play with him." Said Yume

Satomi just charge at her. Yume dodge and said "Well then since you won't talk, I have to asked other."

Meanwhile, at the retreating group, they encounter the military that guarding the submarine. Takako then said "So they're already here?"

"Are they going to strike?" Asked Ellen

"Probably. I mean, take a look. They're equipped with spectrum finders. All of the Mokusa member are human. Why would they need those for detecting things?" Said Richard as they start looking at the military.

"Then…" Said Kanami

"Please try to remember what happened at Izu. The Adarama was right in front of you but the spectrum finders had no reaction." Said Ellen

"Does that mean the government-issued devices have been modified?" Asked Mai looking at Richard

"Most likely that was the case. Those devices are made from technology developed by the Origami's, just like the S Equipment. At this point, it means that they have been set to react to Okatana." Said Richard

Hearing the guard spotted them, Takako and the others Toji charge in and knock them down. But then they discover that the military had been equipped with weapon that seal a Toji movements. Meanwhile, at the first group, Yume defeated Satomi as she said "Not enough. Just where is Naruto-nii-chan?"

Yume then heard gunshot at another direction then said "They're over there huh? Hope I could get something from them."

At the cave, the second group had defeated the militia. They then go in the submarine. But then, Yume arrived. Takako then said "You girls go first. And take care of Akane-sama."

"Takako-san?" Asked Mai as the submarine moving away.

"Aw~ I didn't make it? Shucks." Said Yume disappointed

"What happened to the Toji at the shrine?" Asked Takako

"Toji? Them? They weren't able to resist at all, though. But the girls who used this Okatana was a bit better, I guess." Said Yume as she brought up the sword and throw it near Takako feet.

"Satomi."

"You're gonna fight like that? I'll wait for you, so why don't you take out that arrow. I need you alive to tell me where Naruto-nii-chan is after all." Said Yume as she flares up her 'Utsushi' and said "Or should I help you?"

"Not necessary." Said Takako as she removed it by herself and said "I won't lose to Toji who rely on Adarama!"

"Is that so?" Said Yume displease as she dashed at Takako as Yume strike her multiple time and send her on the ground. She looks down and said "I've never used even a bit of Adarama to fight. This's entirely my own ability!"

She looks at the ship and said "Now then, could you tell me where's Naruto-nii-chan?" But then Takako losing her strength and unconscious. Yume then sighed "Haiz… Do I have to wait again? So boringggggggggggggg!" As she then starts to cough off blood and mumble "And I don't have much time yet."

Meanwhile at the Netherworld, Naruto is searching for the ingrediencies. He stops for a while and though " _I finally managed to find most of them. But what is this weird feeling I get?_ "

At Minoseki, Heijou, Osafune, the military already surround the academy. Then 5 girls from the 5 schools gather around and the girls from Minoseki said "It seems the military had make a move already."

"So what are we going to Mihono-chan?" Asked the one from Osafune

"Chie-nee. We have to help Kanami-chan. Remember what Kanami-chan said before?" Asked Mihono

The two then remember that day. When Kanami helping Hiyori escape, she and Chie follow her that tried to catch up to them. But then being held back by the Origami Toji. They managed to defeat them but then the Elite Guard came and defeated the two. After that, President Hashima said that in order to clear them of their offenses, they have to join a team to find about 5000 to 10000 Akabane Swords that sank into the Uraga Channel after a failed attempt by America to bring Okatana to their country. Mihono and Chie agree to it as well as welcoming a member from Heijou Academy Kyoka Musumi.

After that they meet Kofuki Shichinosato from Renpu Academy but to everyone surprise, Mihono and Kofuki had met before the tournament as they fight the Adarama together.

They then tested by Yukina that organized a battle simulator. Then at the middle of it, the alert rang off about the Adarama outbreak on the western side of Renpu. Mihono, Chie, Kiyoka and Kofuki headed to face the Adarama, but they were unable to defeat them as their lack of teamwork cost them. Then, from the helicopter, a student from Ayanokouji, who later introduced themselves as Mirja Kitora, organized their tactics and commanded them into winning against the Adarama in the campus. Thus, the team is complete.

After collecting many Akabane Swords, they lead to this point. Mirja then said "Mihono-san. Remember, you're still at probation. An act like that could take your Okatana away."

"I can't leave Kanami like that Mirja-senpai." Said Mihono

"This still is an offense Mihono." Said Mirja

"Offense? These military from the Origami is blatantly charge in the school." Said Kofuki annoyed

"Fuki-chan is right Mirja-san. Maybe there is something with Yukari Origami that we don't know." Said Chie

"I say just barge in the Origami HQ and asked her." Said Kofuki smashing her fist together.

"Fuki-san. You forgot what happened before when you fighting with one of the Elite?" Asked Mihono

Before when they are gathering the Akabane, they encounter Yume. Kofuki being a battle maniac, tried to challenge Yume but end badly with Kofuki lost. Kofuki scoffed and said "Hmm, that little bitch just lucky."

"Anyway, right now, our priority is finding Kanami. Then we'll decide what we'll do after that." Said Mihono.

"Yes I think we should start with that. Mirja-san, we won't force you if you don't want to go." Said Chie as she turns to Mirja.

Mirja then said "All right. But let make thing clear, we won't do anything that will go against the order."

"Then it's decide." Said Chie as they race forward.

At the submarine, the girls are now sitting in the resting room. Mai then remember what happened to Takako from before. She then remembers the conversation between her and Naruto. She then said "I… want to fight."

Kanami looks at Mai then she continues "That was just too horrible."

"Mai-chan…" Said Kanami

"Juujou-san, I've been thinking all this time about how you said that I don't have the reason to fight. And about what I want to do. I came here because I wanted to catch up with Kanami-chan, and I couldn't leave Sayaka-chan alone. But that was it. I didn't have any particular feelings about Yukari-sama or how things would turn out." Said Mai

"Mai…" Said Sayaka

"But when I saw Satomi-san, Takako-san, and all others who look after us in Mokusa fighting, I though about things again. I didn't want to see the people around me get hurt ever again." Said Mai trembling. She calms down and continues "I might not be able to save everyone on my own, but I at least want to save those around me. That's my reason of fighting!"

After a minute of silence, Sayaka grabs Mai sleeve and said "Me, too."

"Sayaka-chan." Said Mai looking at Sayaka

"That's all I can do." Said Sayaka

"I have decided to avenge everyone from the village. There's no way I can stay out of this." Said Kaoru

"Wait a moment… We're the only Toji left. What are we supposed to do with that?" Asked Ellen. Then Sayaka phone start to ring. Sayaka pick up her phone and said

"Hello?"

"Yo Sayaka. Long time no see." Said Kofuki

"Kofuki-san?" Asked Sayaka in surprise.

"Eh? Sayaka-chan, who is that?" Asked Mai in worry

"Sayaka. Put the phone on the speaker." Said Kofuki. Sayaka nodded as she does that. After that, Kofuki then said "Ya everyone. You have no idea how hard it is to be able to connect to you without the Origami finding out."

"Who are you? How did you managed to call us?" Asked Hiyori

"Ah Hiyori-san. There's no need to worry." Said Mihono

"Eh? Mihono?" "Mihono-chan?" Asked Kanami and Mai

"Ah Mai and Kanami. Yes it's me. I assume you all know about the news now." Said Mihono

"Yes, how is everyone at school, Mihono-chan?" Asked Kanami

"Wait a moment, you haven't told us how you managed to contact us?" Asked Hiyori

"Ah Hiyori-san. There's no need to worry. We have someone who good at machine to help us to contact with you." Said Kiyoka

"Who are you?" Asked Hiyori

"Ah I'm sorry… I'm Kiyoka. We are at the same Academy." Said Kiyoka

"I see. You are that quiet person at the Academy." Said Hiyori

"Hhhhaaaauuuu…" Said Kiyoka

"Anyway, Kanami-chan. Everyone at the school is okay but their Okatana had been confiscate." Said Mihono

"Eh? Really?" Asked Kanami in shock

"Yes, and the military are searching high and low for all of you now. Kanami-chan can we help you in anything at all?" Asked Mihono

"Um…" "Wait this could be the trap…" Said Hiyori interrupting Kanami

"No, it's not. I truly want to help Kanami-chan." Said Mihono quickly

"How do I believe you?" Asked Hiyori

"You don't. But right now, you don't have any option at all Hiyori Juujou." Said Mirja

"Mirja-san. Don't say it like that." Said Chie

"Eh is that Chie-chan?" Asked Ellen

"Oh Ellen-chan. So that's mean Kaoru-chan is also there as well." Said Chie

"We have more important things than this Chie-nee." Said Mihono. She then continues "Anyway, you can trust us. You were help by President Hashima as well right Mai?"

"Um yes." Said Mai

"Good then trust us on this okay. The President assign us for a job so we be able to help you in the future." Said Chie

"… You all need to wait for a while. We need to discuss this with our higher up." Said Kaoru

"Okay then can you let us have a talk with them after this?" Asked Mirja

"That's depend." Said Hiyori as she forcefully hangs up.

"Hiyori-chan?" Asked Kanami

"They may say that but we don't know that we could trust them yet." Said Hiyori

"Anyway, we need to tell Akane-san and Richard-san." Said Mai as they go talk with them.

After explaining to them, Akane then said "It's fine…"

"Eh? That was fast?" Asked Ellen

"I trust Hashima in her judgement. Besides, we need all the help we could get right now." Said Akane

"She's right. Right now, you all want to go to settle things with Yukari Origami immediately. And to do that, you need all the help you can get." Said Richard

"What about Naruto? Where is he at the time like this?" Asked Hiyori

"I don't know. I only heard Sana that he had something to do. She said that it must be quite important if he had such a serious face." Said Akane

"So we can't expect help from Nii-san?" Asked Kanami

"Who know? That kid always had a good timing for things like that. I'm sure if you all are in the middle of trouble, he probably will come immediately." Said Richard

"So then, we will call them again so we can discuss the plan?" Asked Kanami. Seeing no one protest that, even Hiyori she starts to dial the number. It was then the Toji 'Utsushi' acting up weirdly as they seeing a mirror of themselves from their two side.

"Wha-What is this?" Asked Hiyori

Not only them but the entire Toji felt this phenomenon too. Then after a while, it disappears. Ellen then said "Nothing happened to you right?"

"No." Said Richard

"Friedman-san, do you know anything?" Asked Mai

"This phenomenon is only affecting Toji. The same phenomenon has been confirmed before. It was 20 years ago, the Toji also had the same condition like this. And that time was the time that the great Adarama appeared." Explained Richard

"Then we must make haste. Can you gather the press?" Asked Akane looks at Richard

Then in the air at the ocean, a report rang out "Report. We have found the submarine of the Mokusa. The submarine now boarding to the Izu dock."

Now the submarine had boarded, Akane step out surprising the press and said "Everyone, I'm Akane Origami. Please listen to what I'm about to say."

"Akane Origami?! Confirm it immediately!" Said a reporter to their employees

Yukina along with the militia arrived at the scene she then said "Why is the media here? Where are the emergency preparations?"

"Over there." Said the soldier pointing at the direction as Akane continues

"Right now, a great danger is looms over this country. A disaster from 20 years ago… no, the one worse than that is about to arise. The main cause of the disaster 20 years ago, the great Aradama, is being revived again."

The Akabane groups seeing the live as Mihono said "She sure is doing things extravagant huh?"

"This is for the plan so you should have expected this." Said Chie

"Oh it's coming. It's coming." Said Kofuki as she sees the hut of the submarine opens up and shoot out 11 shutters.

"This isn't an attack! What we fired off just now is our hope!" Said Akane

At Origami HQ, the operator said "This is… Storm Armor. It's flying toward here."

The Akabane team on stand by near the HQ dash to the containers and equip themselves as the other open up revealing the Mokusa team fully equipped.

Kanami step out spot Mihono and said "Mihono-chan. You made it."

"Of course. Do you think I'll back out from a friend?" Asked Mihono smiling.

"It seems that all of you are here as well." Said Hiyori as she looks at the remaining Akabane team.

"Hiyori Juujou. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mirja Kitora." Said Mirja

"Let's work hard for the operation. Juujou-san." Said Kiyoka meekly

"Just Hiyori is fine." Said Hiyori

"Long time no see Sayaka." Said Kofuki as she had her arm around Sayaka shoulder.

"Yes…" Said Sayaka

"Ellen-chan, Kaoru-chan. It's been a long time." Said Chie

"It is~!" "Hello." Said Ellen and Kaoru

"NEEE~" As Nene tried to jump to Chie chest but being held by Kaoru that said "Not the time baka-nene."

"Oh is this the guardian beast of the Mashiko family?" Asked Chie as she poking it cheek

"No time everyone. We need to move now. The Origami guard along with the Elite probably on their way here now." Said Hiyori

"Hiyori-san is right. Let's us move." Said Mirja as they go into the mansion.

Inside Kanami then said "All of this was start here right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Said Hiyori as everyone remember that day

"It's too early too be lost in emotion." Said Sayaka

"Saaya is right. The storm armor limit is thirty minutes even with spare battery. We have to defeat the great Aradama in that time." Said Ellen

"Time is not on our side then." Said Mai

Nene then growl at the mountain then Kaoru said "That way huh?"

"There's a reaction here too." Said Hiyori as she looks at the SF

"That place is the shrine. Only a high member of the family can go there." Said Sayaka

"… Watch over me mother." Said Hiyori

They then heard a gigging from above. They prepare and look up to see Yume already waiting for them.

Yume looks at them and sighed "Haiz… Naruto-nii-chan is not here. Oh well. I have to choose you then~!" She then charges at Kanami

Meanwhile at the roof of a certain building, a gate appeared. Naruto walks out and said "Haiz… That was hard. Well at least I managed to get what I came for." As Naruto looking down at the dark blue bottle on his hand and mumble, the news from the big screen make him look up and said "Oi oi that fast…"

"'Search'" as Naruto send a wave out as he closes his eye. After a while, he then said "Hmm… Origami mansion huh?" Naruto then dashes off to the destination.

 **Done. "SF" for Spectrum Finder. Sorry about the rush of the new characters. The next chapter will be Naruto(Hayato lv 200 with Hyper skills without 5** **th** **job yet) vs Yukari Origami(Princess Tagitsu)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Naruto vs Yukari

At Origami mansion, Mokusa team and Akabane team had been split up. Ellen, Kaoru, Kofuki stay behind to fight Yume. Mai, Sayaka, Kiyoka and Chie stay back to fight Yomi and also her army of Aradama. While Hiyori, Kanami, Mirja and Mihono fight Maki and Suzuka.

At the first battle, Yume is dodging Kaoru strike as she felt that she doesn't has much time left. Yume then had to block Kofuki attack as Kofuki start to speed up. Kaoru throw her sword at Yume, Yume dodge but surprise seeing Nene appears and throw it back to Kaoru as she was boost forward by Ellen as Kaoru took the sword and slash down on Yume. Yume tried to dodge but she had to block a sudden attack by Kofuki as she being slash down by Kaoru. Yume push Kofuki away then jump back.

"Don't underestimate us." Said Ellen and Kaoru

"Hah~ Feel good for the payback." Said Kofuki as she puts her sword on her shoulder.

"D-Damn you!" Said Yume as she starts to cough up blood. Kofuki see that and said

"Huh? Oi that just one hit. You can't be down from just that." Said Kofuki

"damn you… DAMN YOU!" Said Yume as she releasing her power. The wind so strong that the 3 have to shield themselves.

Naruto who is now nearly there as he senses it and mumble "Damn it. I hope she didn't die before I'm there."

At the field, Yume lift her head up and said "Even though you're weak…" She then grabs her right arm and said "You too! Don't you dare come out! I won't use Aradama power!" Her eye then returns to normal and her aura die down. The four was about to start then they heard a voice

"That's right Yume-chan. You don't need that power."

They look above and to the three shock and Yume delight, Naruto is here.

"Naruto~" "Naruto." Said Ellen and Kaoru

"Eh? Who is that?" Asked Kofuki

"hehe… HAHAHAHAHA. YOU CAME! YOU CAME! LET FIGHT NARUTO-NII-CHAN~" Said Yume gleefully as she charges at him but Naruto just vanish and appear near the team. He then said

"Yume-chan. Can you wait for a second, I'll be back with you right away." Said Naruto

"NO! Let's fight…" "You don't have much time from the disease, right?" Asked Naruto shocking Yume but the 3 look puzzle.

"Disease?" Asked Ellen

"Yume had a disease ever since she was little. Something that completely unknown to the world. Well human world that is." Said Naruto

"Wait so she beating us even with a disease? How the heck is she so strong?" Asked Kofuki

"That… You have to asked her yourself… Now then, you 3 will go assist other. I'll fight her." Said Naruto shocking Kofuki

"Wait Wait Oni-san. You are not a Toji. How are you even…" Kofuki word died on her throat as Naruto flare up 'Utsushi' and said

"You were saying?"

Kofuki just standing there stammer her word. Naruto turns to Ellen and said "Can you two get her to go and help the other? I got this here."

"… Just don't die okay?" Said Ellen as she picks up Kofuki

"If you die, I'll dig your grave and kill you again." Said Kaoru glaring at Naruto

"Please don't do that… But I promise, I won't." Said Naruto rubbing Kaoru head and flicking Ellen forehead.

After the two blushing girls leave with another being carry by one of the said girl, Naruto turns to Yume and said "Now then, sorry for the wait Yume-chan. Shall we start?"

Instead of answering, Yume just dashes at him with a swing. Naruto just bring up his scabbard and block her strike. Naruto then said smiling "I didn't say start."

Yume just smile and use 'Jin'I' to speed up and deliver multi slash on Naruto but Naruto just block them. Naruto was impress at her sword skill for someone so young like her and anger at the fact that faith had done something like give her a disease. " _I guess her talent could even make the god envy huh? But still 12 years old and she is this strong. If she didn't have the disease, I doubt not even Kanami can win._ "

"Onii-chan~ You're strong… You could easily as strong as Yukari-nee-sama. So… fight me with your full power!" Said Yume

"Why are you so desperate like that?" Asked Naruto

"You know about my disease, right? Even with the Noro, I can only extend my time only. Right now, I don't think I can last longer than this." Said Yume as she coughs off blood. She looks at him and continues "I want people to remember me. I want to leave a mark on the world. My parent… After they learn about my disease, they immediately cast me aside. It was thanked to Yukari-nee-sama that I can stand up again. But I don't want to use the Adarama power at all. I want to fight strong people with my own strength, my own ability. I want them to remember as a talented Toji." Explained Yume as she crouches down and breathing in pain.

Naruto looks at the girl with pity. Naruto get close to Yume, crouches down and said "Yume-chan. That was a great thing that you don't want to use Aradama power. You show the people your ability as human. You're already a great Toji and you can be greater in the future too."

Yume looks at Naruto as she smiling and said "… Thank you Onii-chan. But… cough… I don't think… cough… I can last to that future at all."

"Well then. I don't know if what Yukari done before was good or bad but I'm here offer you a chance like Yukari did before." Said Naruto bringing out a bottle. He then said "This… is a potion that I took from the Netherworld. This is cure. A perfect cure for your disease."

Yume looks at the bottle in shock. Naruto then continues "But this is a very strong poison as well. Here is how it work. The serum inside will kill all the poison in you but it might kill you as well. The Noro inside you also play an important factor on this as well. When the poison starts to harm you, you need to use the Adarama power to repair your body until the serum no longer killing you. Since this is a new cure, we can't be sure if it works or not. I won't force you if you don't want to. If you don't want to then I'll destroy it and I'll come at you at full intent to kill you in our fight. Is that what you want right?"

Yume starts to ponder a few minutes, she then said "So all I have to do is drink this and use the Adarama power, right?"

Naruto nodded. Yume then take the bottle and said "If Onii-chan want to help me, I have to do it then."

"You trusted me so easy?" Asked Naruto

"You're strong Onii-chan. You don't need to use any trick with your power at all. And you can't lie at all." Said Yume looking at Naruto gigging.

Naruto sweats drop at that. Yume then start to call on the power then drink the potion. She could feel her body starting to get better. But then an immeasurable pain came to her as she screams loudly. She sits down as she trying to use her power to heal the body. The poison act fast as it killing her so she had to struggle hard. Yume face shown that she is in pain as she trying her hardest to heal herself. After a while, Yume then scream out as her aura drop as her head low down. Naruto checks her pulse and to his pain face, she didn't have a pulse. But them her pulse did a sudden jump startling him as Yume opens her eye. She then moves fast around the place and shout happily.

Yume then stop as she looks down to her body and said "It work… I'M TRULY CURE!"

Naruto smiles at that and Yume lunge at him to hug him. She said "Thank you Onii-chan~. My body feels amazing. I no longer feel the weight of the disease at all. In fact, I feel stronger than ever."

"It's feel good to be alive right? So remember to treasure your life and do what you want to do." Said Naruto

"That's right. I want to do one thing right now. Let spar Onii-chan~." Said Yume as she skids back drawing her sword out.

Naruto sighed in relief as he said "Alright. Make sure to go to me with full intend okay."

As soon as Naruto said that, Yume dashes at him with much greater speed as she also has more strength than before. The two clashes with such speed that only the sword clashing sound was heard. Naruto then skid back and though " _For the love of, this girl is a monster. She might be able to solo the Zakum down at the Netherworld._ "

"Ah~ Onii-chan really is amazing. You are truly strong." Said Yume happily

"Same to you too Yume-chan. How about we settle this with one last hit. I need to help the girls after all." Said Naruto as it's right on cue, an explosion was heard from the shrine.

"Okay then. One hit." Said Yume happily

"Alright. I'll toss this coin. When the coin touch down, we'll strike. Is that okay with you?" Asked Naruto

Yume nodded as she gets into her stance. Naruto then flick the coin high up as he gets into the stance as well. The coin then touches the ground as the two dashes with the speed of sound and a sword clash was heard. The two stands still for a while then Yume 'Utsushi' gone as she fall down. She faces up and said "Ah~ It look like I lose huh?"

"Well it's a fun match, right?" Asked Naruto as he holds his hand out

Yume grabs his hand as she stands up and said "Can we do it again Onii-chan~?"

"Um okay." Said Naruto

"And… Will you stay beside me?" Asked Yume clinging on his sleeve

"Eh? Well… of course. I won't leave you. I'm always here if you need me." Said Naruto rubbing her head smiling but confuse that why is she asked that so shyly.

"Um~ Thank you Onii-chan… Now I think you need to go." Said Yume as she looks at the shrine.

"Oh right." "But I'm going to." Said Yume

Naruto looks at her confuse as she said "I want to see just how powerful you're when fight Yukari-nee-sama."

"You realize huh?" Said Naruto scratching his head

Yume just smile as she dashes off to the shrine. Naruto then said "Hey wait up" as he chases after her.

Meanwhile at the shrine, the two team after defeating the Elite Guard are now facing Yukari as the Adarama appeared in her hair. At first, they managed to hold back Yukari but she was proved to be too much for them as right now only Kanami and Hiyori is still up. Kanami then being take down by Yukari. Yukari turn to Hiyori and said "Now what will you do? Will you use the same technique as your mother? That's if you can pierce me with that Okatana, of course… Your sword can't reach me. There's no Toji in this world that surpasses Origami Yukari."

It was then Kanami stand up and said "Yukari long time no see!"

"Minato?" Asked Yukari as she finds Kanami speak sound familiar.

"Kanami?" Asked Hiyori

"Impossible." Said Yukari as she dashes to Kanami to slash her. But Kanami just dodge and sever Yukari right arm. Yukari then said "Impossible."

"Totally possible!" Said Kanami

"Kanami." Said Hiyori. Kanami just looks at her and smile.

"Impossible. Minato Fujiwara is dead!" Said Yukari as she sending the Adarama arm to Kanami but Kanami just cut them all and said

"Apparently so." Kanami dashes at Yukari and the two clashing sword. Yukari keep denying about what happen but Kanami just laughing. Kanami sever another arm and upper slash the eye and falling down unconscious.

Hiyori rush at her and check. Found out she's okay, Hiyori looks at Yukari as the Adarama growing then it starts to be bigger like it did 20 years ago. Hiyori stand up and prepare for the secret technique of her family. Hiyori looks at Kanami as she smiles then she was about to do it then was hold back by her collar. She looks back and to her shock seeing Naruto.

Naruto then said "Hiyori-chan. I remember that your mother wants you to live. Not sacrificing yourself for something this meaningless."

"Why is this meaningless? I'm trying to defeat Princess Tagitsu." Said Hiyori. Naruto chops her head and said

"Wrong. You're only sending Yukari to the Netherworld only. That's not princess Tagitsu real body in the begin with. She could just ditch the body and run away." Said Naruto

"… Then what am I suppose to do?" Asked Hiyori gripping her sword

"You have done a good job until now. But at this point, let me handle this. Bring the other to safety with her." Said Naruto pointing at Yume who are now bringing the other to safety much to the shock of Hiyori

"Why is she doing here?" Asked Hiyori

"Don't worry. She won't harm you much less the Elite up there." Said Naruto looking at Maki and Suzuka who was shock at Yume is still perfectly fine. Naruto looks at Yukari and said "And you better be fast. I can't go if the girls still here."

"He's right Onee-san. Let get them to safety so Onii-chan can fight freely." Said Yume as she still bringing the down one to safety.

"But…" Said Hiyori but Naruto just put his hand on her head and said

"Don't worry. Have faith in me. It's time for you to stop revenge and live as a normal girl." Said Naruto smiling at her.

Hiyori looks at him then said "… Just don't die Okay?"

"I won't. Now go." Said Naruto. As the other done evacuated. It seems princess Tagitsu true form cause quite a stir among the public as News Helicopter start to appear. Naruto looks at Yukari then said "All right then Yukari. Let's rock."

( **Play Hayato inside Honnouji** )

Naruto switch his normal sword and bring out a purple Okatana ( **Fafnir Sword** ). Naruto then said "Allow me to introduce you to Fafnir. Since I'm fighting you I have to bring out the big gun."

"Then let us see what you can do with that Okatana." Said Yukari as she sending many arm swords on Naruto. Naruto then uses '1st: Surging blade' and pass through them slicing them apart.

Seeing Naruto getting close, Yukari then charges at him but Naruto then uses '5th: Dankuusen' appear behind her and cutting her left arm. Naruto then uses 'Battoujutsu Advence' taking advantage of her distract as he quickly uses all 8th stages making Yukari unable to read his movement. Yukari tried to read his movement and summoning many arms to block the strike but Naruto attack is not only fast but his attack also doesn't follow any pattern at all making her unable to block.

At the sideline, the 2 teams and the Elite watch the fight as Kofuki said "Wow… You weren't kidding when you said he's good."

"And he's your brother Kanami?" Asked Mihono

"Um… He's good right?" Asked Kanami as her eyes sparkling

Back to the fight Naruto after executing all 8th stances, Yukari had to go back to defense as she summons out thousands arm came straight to Naruto. Naruto just smirk at that " _Hmm I guess I could try that._ " Naruto then uses 'Hijutsu: Hitokiri hundred strike' as he flashes through Yukari repeatedly and after that, her arms were slice to many pieces. Naruto looks at her and said "Stop hiding in there and get out of here. Yukari. Though you said no Toji can match you."

"Wow did you see that? He just flash then all of them were cut off." Said Mirja

"To think he has this many trick on his sleeve." Said Maki

"Make me glad he decided to hold back on us before." Said Suzuka

The viewer from across Japan were shock at first at the sight of a male Toji. But they even more shock as they seeing his power. Sana saw the news and said "Well you better get ready brat. After this, it'll be a lot of headache for you."

"Damn you…!" Said Yukari as she sending out many Adarama as she knew she stills not recover enough. Naruto just smirk at that and said

"Princess, you not the only one who can do that." Naruto draw his sword out and stab it on the ground. He then uses 'Falcon Honor' then to other shock and disbelief, two giant arm samurais raise up and charging at the Aradama and slicing them apart.

"Ugh… This boss character…" Said Kaoru

"At this rate, I don't think even a military army can stop him at all." Said Ellen

"Make me wonder that is he a Toji or a god?" Asked Mai

After that, Naruto calls them back as he sheaths his sword and channeling 'God of Blade' to boost up all of his parameter. Naruto then said "Shall we settle this?" as Naruto prepares for 'Hitokiri strike'.

"You won't be able to foil my ambition human boy." Said Princess Tagitsu

"Finally show yourself huh? How about ditch that body and let settle this? Or are you just a cowardly god?" Asked Naruto

"Insolent human." Said Princess Tagitsu as she preparing many swords for killing strike.

"It seems I have to put everything to this huh?" Mumble Naruto as he uses 'Bushido Focus', 'Booster', 'Iron Skin' and 'Sengoku Warrior'.

Princess Tagitsu then striking Naruto. The blade was only a meter away then Naruto uses 'Hitokiri Strike' pass through her as the Adarama body start to break down but then three lights emerge out as they shoot to three directions. Naruto seeing that as he mumbles "So even with this Okatana, I can't finish her off completely huh? Does that mean I have to get 'that'?"

( **End Theme Song** )

Naruto walks back to the team carrying Yukari to Hiyori. He then said "So what do you want to do with her?"

"I-I don't know… It just… Even though I see her like this but it doesn't feel right to do so when she is at this state." Said Hiyori

Naruto bring Yukari to the Elite as he said "That's the first step Hiyori. You need to let go. Revenge will only harm you. So go live your life, I'm sure your mother would want that." As he pats her head

"Could you stop that please. We basically are at the same age." Said Hiyori as she embarrasses

"Then is this okay?" Asked Naruto as he hugging her.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" Asked Hiyori as her blush increase.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Asked Naruto as he let her go making others sweat drop at him

"For a strong fighter, he seems to be dense at this kind of field huh?" Whisper Mihono to Chie

"He just happens to have a unique personality." Said Chie

Then suddenly, Yume jump on his back and said "Nee Onii-chan~. Let's play later on."

"Eh? Onii-chan? Nii-san… What did she mean by that?" Asked Kanami glaring at Naruto

"Eh Onee-san. You like Onii-chan too?" Asked Yume

"Eh...? Eh… Um… Wait what do you mean by 'too'?" Asked Kanami

"Because if you do, then unfortunate for you. He already said he will stay beside me." Said Yume shocking them

"N-Nii-san? What did she mean by that~!?" Asked Kanami with a smile that scaring Naruto

"Eh? What do you mean and why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Naruto

"Disgusting…" Said Hiyori looking at him with disgust

"Wait Hiyori…" Said Naruto

"To think Naruto-san has this kind of taste." Said Mai as she shielding Sayaka

"As expected of Japan~." Said Ellen

"Pervert Boss Character." Said Kaoru

"Wait Wait did you misunderstanding something?" Asked Naruto

"It's better be Nii-san." Said Kanami looking at him with suspicious eye.

"Start explaining Naruto." Said Hiyori

Naruto just sighed at that as he explained to them what happened between him and Yume. The girls sighed in relief at that but Yume break that immediately. "So what? I won't let you have him at all."

"Hey get off him." Said Kaoru as she trying to pry Yume from Naruto. The basement under the shrine start to get lively. Then Kanami decide enough was enough. She pries the two of Naruto and looks at him and said "Nii-san."

"Um yes?" Said Naruto startling. Kanami then doing something shocking. She embraces him and kiss him. After that, she turns to them and said

"Now I'm in the lead." 

"Hey that's not fair." Said Ellen

"Yeah." Said Kaoru

"Then I'll do it too." Said Yume but then intercept by Hiyori as she said

"Did you really think I'll let you?"

Kanami action not only making the other team look in shock and disbelief from Mihono but also had lit the flame inside the girl as well.

 **Done. And at Season 2, Naruto will go to the dream land to fight Lucid and claim the Arcane. Please review and PM**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A new day and trouble

After that battle, the press has been rushing to the Origami HQ. They demanding to know just who is the male Toji that battle the Adarama. Thank to that, Sana got a headache and cursing Naruto for leaving her in such a mess. Speaking of Naruto, after that battle, he once again had disappeared to who know where. Sana tried to contact him to give him a piece of her mind but he was nowhere to be found. Right now, the Special Unit now Sana in charge of had just finished another Adarama. After that battle, Adarama start to appearing more and more frequently. The Akabane team also being back to hunting for Akabane sword again. Sana suspect that it had to do with the reason Naruto disappear since the brat never do that without a reason. But still "AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU BRAT?" Shout out Sana as she slams the table hard startling the operator around her.

At the Netherworld, Naruto then sneezed. "What's wrong Onii-chan?" Asked Yume

"I think Sana-baa is cursing me right now." Said Naruto. Why is Yume at the Netherworld with him, well…

(Flash back)

"Where are you going Onii-chan?" Asked Yume as she suddenly appears in Naruto room

"Whoa! Don't just suddenly appear in my room Yume." Said Naruto surprise.

"Hoh? Does Onii-chan had some pervert book in here?" Asked Yume smiling evilly

"No and where did you even learn that word?" Asked Naruto

"Hmm… From Suzuka. She said boys is a beast." Said Yume

"I'll have to talk to her later after this, but still what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto

"Well, I'm bored so I want to hang out with you. So where are you going?" Asked Yume

"Just a little trip to the Netherworld." Said Naruto

"Netherworld? Isn't that where Princess Tagitsu is from?" Asked Yume

"…Yes?" Said Naruto unknowingly regret it after.

"Wai~ Then take me with you." Said Yume happy

"Um no? It's too dangerous." Said Naruto unknowingly sealing his fate

"That's more reason I want to go. I get to fight strong Aradama after all." Said Yume

"NO and that's final." Said Naruto

"Cheh… Well I just had to stay at your room and search for something fun." Said Yume making Naruto do spit take.

"Wait don't go looking thing in my room." Said Naruto embarrass.

"Ah? I found something." Said Yume as she pulling out something making Naruto tried to stop her. But then she pulls out an old orange jumpsuit. It looks quite dirty and many holes in it as well. Yume then asked "Nee Onii-chan… What is this?"

Naruto just look away and said "… It just my past that's all."

Yume maybe childish but she's no fool. She knew it's more than just his past. As much as she wants to know more, but it might open an old wound. She then put it on his bed and said "Well then… Let's see is there anything left?"

"Okay. You can go, just don't look at my stuff anymore." Said Naruto snap out of his though

"Yay~. Let's go Onii-chan. But still~… It's mean you're a healthy boy right?" Asked Yume coyly

"Stop that and stop learning those word." Said Naruto. Naruto then sighed as he looks at Yume and said "Well at least you carry your Okatana with you."

"Of course. I never leave it out of my sight." Said Yume

"I guess it's a perfect time to teach you something that might be useful." Said Naruto as he opens the portal as he and Yume walk in it.

(End Flash back)

He and Yume after slaughtering the Snow Aradama as they move forward to the caster. They then charge inside to fight.

Meanwhile at the Minoseki Academy, The Minoseki Academy President Hashima now is in the meeting with Mai. Mai said "I've brought the list of those who will be temporarily transferred to Kamakura next week."

"Good work." Said Hashima. Then the news catches the two attentions. Mai then said

"Akane-sama's subpoena?"

Hashima then turn off the news and said "Right now the Sword Administrator is a fair game. Whether we call it a new regime or Mokusa it's still the same. The organization that leak out Noro and hurt the land." Said Hashima

"I believe that's the truth." Said Mai

"Perhaps, but it's still hard to watch them blaming you and Akane-sama when you risked your lives protecting people. Not to mention they are searching for Naruto as well. Where is he anyway?" Asked Hashima

"I asked Kanami but he just said that he leaves a message said he'll be gone for a while. After that, nothing. How did you know about Naruto miss President?" Asked Mai

"From Director Maniwa. At first, I was surprise that Naruto is Etou-san brother but after knowing Etou mother work from Maniwa, I guess it make sense. The part he being a Toji still surprise me though." Said Hashima as she looking at the list. She then said "Eh? Yanase-san? You're transferring next week too?"

"Yes, it's my first time. Kanami-chan has basically there the entire time, but she had been worked hard like her mother the past four months." Said Mai

"Etou-san does have an impressive mission success rate. Director Maniwa insisted on keeping her close at hand. Another thing she's inherited from her mother I guess." Said Hashima

"That's right. You were a classmate of Kanami-chan mother, weren't you?" Asked Mai

"Yes, that's right. She truly is a strong Toji." Said Hashima and stand up look out the window. She continues "Honestly, I always admired her."

"Minato-san you mean?" Asked Mai

"Kind of like your feeling with Kanami but sometimes it shifts to Naruto I believe." Said Hashima smiling making Mai looks down embarrasses. She continues "That's why I was happy when the sword in Minoseki's care, chose Etou-san."

At Nara, Hiyori after praying for her mother, she then goes outside swiping the field. Then President Gorou came surprising Hiyori.

At sunset, Hiyori burning the leaf and said "It appears that someone took care of this house while I was away."

"A house has to be taken care of by people or it'll become run down. I'm sure Akane-sama take that into consideration." Said Gorou as Hiyori just look at her mother letters. Gorou then continues "Hiyori-chan, are you uncertain about your decision to quit being a Toji?"

"…Did you talk to Iwakara-san?" Asked Hiyori

"Sanae-chan seemed to be worried about something so I made her to tell me… Don't blame her okay?" Said Gorou

Hiyori hold up the letter and said "Twenty years ago, my mother failed to destroy Princess Tagitsu. It's probably a little late to telling you this now, but…" Said Hiyori

"Even so, I'm one of the parties involved." Said Gorou

"Princess Tagitsu who possessing Yukari Origami, used the Toji to gathered up Noro and increase her power. Aware of this, my mother agonized over it, she would have kept blaming herself if it weren't for Naruto. Until the day she left this world, she wrote this letter and give it to him so he can deliver to me when I was 13." Said Hiyori bringing the letter up. She then continues "I swore that I would finish what my mother left behind. That I would destroy Yukari Origami" Hiyori then smile as she burns the letter.

"I see. You really fought hard by yourself, didn't you?" Asked Gorou

"No I wasn't by myself. I had the help of many others. Especially him." Said Hiyori blushing at the last part. She then turns around and said "And I had help from your help too President."

"I wasn't supposed to, but I used a bit of my authority secretly. I just happy that Kagari-chan's daughter was chosen by Kogarasumaru. Not to mention having her first love too." Said Gorou smiling

"Eh? Ah… Nonononono! He… He just a friend brother that's all." Said Hiyori blushing

"Anyway thanks to all of you, Princess Tagitsu won't be reappearing in this world for the time being, at least. And this time, you all came out safe and sound. That is a remarkable achievement compared to twenty years ago. But you're right, your fight had come to an end. So you're thinking of retiring?" Said Gorou

"I though I would wait until I destroy Princess Tagitsu by myself. But…" Said Hiyori

"Your heart just isn't in it, is it?" Asked Gorou. Seeing Hiyori silence, she continues "I think that's all right, too. You've done more than your fair share of fighting." As Gorou was about to leave she then said "Think it over a bit more, and the answer will come to you."

"Understood." Said Hiyori

At the dorm, Kanami is now asking Sayaka for a quick match then Kaoru came back along with Nene as both of them had bag under their eye. Kaoru complains about civil servants don't have basic labor rights as she drops down from the chair as she keeps mumbling. She then sits up and shout "THAT POWER HUNGRY BOSS! EAST TO WEST, TOTALLY UNFAIR LABOR PRACTICES! THAT INHUMAN MEATHEAD OF A BOSS"

She then being hit in the head by Sana who just arrive. Sana then said "And here I am, trying to be nice, you brat."

"If you truly nice then what about 'that' promise after that incident over?" Asked Kaoru holding her head

"Blame that brat. He just disappears to who know where… Anyway, this is the cake for you." Said Sana giving Sayaka the cake box. Sayaka was happy at that. Sana then grab Kaoru and said "You're going to the time out room."

"Lemme go, you tyrant!" As Kaoru and Nene tried useless struggle.

Ellen at the moment now is visiting her grandfather while Kanami and Sayaka enjoying the cake with two Kouhai they stumble upon.

"Eh? The recovery team was attacked?" Asked Kaoru

"Yeah and the Noro was stolen." Said Sana

"By Adarama?" Asked Kaoru

"No, by Toji." Said Sana

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Asked Kaoru looking serious

"It's what it means, the guard weren't Toji so they were defeated and the Noro were stolen after that." Said Sana

"Can you just get some Toji to guard them?" Asked Kaoru

"We did. After that incident, we put Toji guard on it. But it was still stolen. Our opponent is incredibly skilled, apparently." Said Sana

"Okay? Then what are they gonna do about stolen Noro, anyway? It's not like they are the Origami family." Asked Kaoru. But seeing the look she then said "Wait are they…?"

"No, we can't draw that conclusion just yet. Anyway, according to the testimony of those attacked, it was done by one person." Said Sana

"Only one?" Asked Kaoru

"She covers her face with a hood so they couldn't see her face. They are said the same thing." Said Sana

"Do we have a picture of her?" Asked Kaoru

"Good call. Here." Said Sana as the image appear on the screen.

"… Hmm? If she had an Okatana then can you just identify that?" Asked Kaoru

"We couldn't. Her Okatana is not on our record… Like Naruto." Said Sana

"So it's from the Netherworld as well? What about her Kenjutsu?" Asked Kaoru

"Too many styles so we can't." Said Sana

"Shouldn't you show this to Kanami? Since that sword maniac can figure it out in no time." Said Kaoru smirking.

"Right. I'll get her help soon, too, but for now, only few people know about this." Said Sana

"Does Naruto know?" Asked Kaoru

"Unfortunately, I still can't contact with him at all." Said Sana

"Where is that idiot at the time like this?" Asked Kaoru scratching her head annoyed.

At night, after taking a bath and talking with Sayaka and the two Kouhai, Kanami now meeting her mother inside her dream. Minato then said "Eh? Distain place? Did your friend say that?"

"Yeah." Said Kanami

"Well of course since you were able to defeat Yukari after all." Said Minato

"Eh? Yukari-sama? But I don't remember that at all." Said Kanami

"Eh? You didn't remember?" Asked Minato

"Eh? But I though I switch with you at that time." Said Kanami

"That's weird. I don't remember I can even do that at all." Said Minato

"But at time, I only haft-conscious. Besides, Naruto-nii is the one defeat her after all." Said Kanami

"That where you're wrong. You defeated her while Naruto fight the Aradama inside her." Said Minato

"At that time, I thought that if it is you, then you can defeat her." Said Kanami

"That just because everyday you coping her that you were able to mimic mom every movement Kanami." Said Naruto appearing

"Nii-san? You're here? Where did you go and what do you mean by that?" Asked Kanami

"I have a little business that's all. You'll know when you meet Sana-baa. And for your question, it because of you practicing with her every night that your body move subconsciously. This is basically your dream after all. So, you might not think so but your brain already knows and remember all of mom move already. When she teaches you, she just makes you remember that's all." Explained Naruto pointing at his head

"I… I see." Said Kanami

"But don't celebrate just yet. You still not at her level yet. Believe me, I know." Said Naruto shivers as he remembers the Spartan training from his mother from before.

"It seems like you have some bad memory from that training huh? I'm quite curious what kind of training is it?" Asked Minato

"Don't worry mom, it's you after all. I'm sure you'll figure it out… Now then I guess I have to go then." Said Naruto

"Wait… When will you come back Nii-san?" Asked Kanami

"Might be awhile. Since this is quite a challenge. Tell Sana-baa for me okay?" Said Naruto as he disappears

"… He doing this a lot of time huh?" Asked Minato. Kanami could only nodded at that. Minato then bring her sword up and said "All right. Let's begin the lesson Kanami."

"Okay." Said Kanami as she starts

At that time, Kaoru and Sana are visiting Suzuka. Suzuka then said "What bring you here today?"

"We like to ask you something." Said Sana

"Hey Elite Guard." Said Kaoru

"My, you're quite a rare guest." Said Suzuka as Nene growl at her.

"I heard that a lot of it had left you, but you still have a way to go. Meaning you still smell like an Adarama." Said Kaoru

"Are you sure you're not one of us since you can talk to an Aradama?" Asked Suzuka

"I'm human, and Nene here is not an impure Aradama. Sorry but I'm not one of you." Said Kaoru

"Stop baiting each other… Suzuka, do you know this person?" Asked Sana as she brings out the image.

"I don't know, I can't even see her face at the begin with." Said Suzuka

"Anyone you think it might be?" Asked Sana

"Not really." Said Suzuka

"I'll be blunt. Is this Maki Shidou?" Asked Kaoru

"Eh? Maki-san?" Surprise Suzuka

At morning, when Kanami and Hiyori meeting up, Mai was leaving the office after received the transfer paper from Hashima then she had a phone call from her father. Mai goes back home and was welcome by her youngest sister Shiori. The little girl said "You are not at the dorm today?"

"No something came up. Where is Mio?" Asked Mai

"Mio-oneechan would be…" Said Shiori as she looks back to the living room

"Welcome back Mai-nee." Said Mio as the second oldest

"Don't 'welcome back' me. You're lazing around with your uniform again." Said Mai

"I'll change after I'm done." Said Mio

"You'll get it all wrinkled. C'mon, take it off." Said Mai. Mio sits up and said

"Jeez, such a pain…" Said Mio as Mai helps her change her clothes

"Father and Mother will be home soon, so behave properly." Said Mai

"Eh? Mom and Dad will be back?" Asked Shiori

"He was actually in Japan? This is quite unusual. When was the last time we were all together?" Asked Mio

"Let's see… Not since Shiori birthday, I think. They are pretty busy after all." Said Mai. When she sees Mio eating the chip she said "Hey! Don't eat standing up!" As she takes away the bag.

"Yes yes." Said Mio

"Say 'yes' only once." Said Mai. Seeing Mio looks at her she asked "W-What?"

"Fussing over details like that is why you don't have a boyfriend." Said Mio

"That's none of your concern!" Said Mai. Their parent then back as Mai said "Welcome back Dad, Mom."

"Welcome home." "Welcome back." Said Shiori and Mio

"We are home" Said Mai's mother Touko

"Mai, we need to speak to with you." Said Mai's father Takanori

"Yes." Said Mai as her sisters look confuse

After they sit, Takanori said "Mai we want you to leave Minoseki Academy." Said Takanori. Mai shocked at that as he continues "Your mother and I have decided on a new school for you. You can transfer there immediately."

"That's not what you said before. You said I could do what I wanted until I graduated from high school." Said Mai

"Surely you understand that the circumstances have changed. The number of Toji getting hurt during missions has been increasing, hasn't it? Even you've been in a fair amount of danger." Said Takanori

"That's true, but…" Mai looks at her Okatana and said "Magorokukanemoto here chose me, and I chose to become a Toji. I'm prepare for what that means."

"Don't say such frivolous things!... Mai don't forget you're a member of this family, too." Said Takanori

"Is it that bad for the reputation of the Yanase family to have a Toji in it?" Asked Mai

"Mai…" Said Touko

"I'm sorry, that was too far." Said Mai

"You too dear." Said Touko looks at Takanori

"Okay, then. We'll give you some time. Think it over well." Said Takanori

"Yes." Said Mai

At the next morning, Mai makes breakfast for her two sisters. Shiori said "You make the most delicious breakfasts, Mai-oneechan."

"I rather have toast, though." Said Mio

"Stop complaining and eat." Said Mai

"Yes yes." Said Mio

"Say 'yes…" "Only once, right?" Said Mio cut off.

Takanori then come in the kitchen. Shiori said "Good morning dad."

"Morning." Said Takanori

"Is Mom still asleep?" Asked Shiori

"Yes, we were quite busy for a while." Said Takanori. He looks at Mai and said "Mai you should get ready."

The two then goes to the Special Rare Metals Research and Development Organization. Takanori then explained Mai about the place as they go inside. As they go inside, Mai was surprise that she was able to meet Ellen Parent and Mr. Friedman. After explanation about this place, Mai looks down at the Noro case then she heard "Mai-Mai"

Mai turns back and she was hugged by Ellen now in a pink dress. Ellen then said "It's been a long time."

"E-Ellen-chan?" Said Mai

The two then sit down at the tea table then Mai asked "So Ellen-chan is on a mission?"

"Yes, since there have been consecutive incidents where Noro have been stolen recently, we are on high alert." Said Ellen

"But Minoseki is closer to this station." Said Mai

"Well, when Grandpa heard about the security issue, he thought we could get the family together again after so long. So he nominated me. He tends to mix his business and his personal life." Said Ellen

"That phrase doesn't really have a good meaning in Japanese… Anyway, what are you wearing?" Asked Mai looks at Ellen

Ellen stands up spinning around as she said "This is a present from my dad. It's not really suitable for a mission, but I figured I would wear it where he could see me."

"So that's the reason. It looks nice on you." Said Mai

"Thank you… Don't get me wrong but I rather heard Naruto say that." Said Ellen

"ahahaha…" Said Mai

Ellen turns to where their parent is and said "Your father is wonderful too. Mai-Mai."

"Eh? Wonderful?" Asked Mai as she chokes on her tea

"If this place closed down, my parent would've been out on the streets. My grandpa is rich, so he could have helped them if it came to that, but it's not good to mix business and personal matters." Said Ellen

"That's a bit different from what I heard earlier." Said Mai

"Why do you think your dad funded this place?" Asked Ellen

"Because he thought Tamahagane steel research would be profitable?" Asked Mai

"Not quite… If it had been profitable research, then it wouldn't have almost gone under in the first place." Said Ellen

"Then…" "If we can clear away the impurities of Noro with Tamahagane steel, then Toji might not be necessary anymore." Said Ellen making Mai realizes it. "And you won't have to be in danger, either. That's why he'll do whatever it takes. At least, that's what he's thinking." Continues Ellen

"You're overthinking things." Said Mai

"You think so?" Asked Ellen as she looks back to her family and said "My family is unique. My mom, dad, even grandpa are people who have dedicated their live on research. We maybe together like this for a moment, but that's a rare occurrence."

"Just like my family." Said Mai

"But Dad gives me presents on my birthday. Even if he can't be there in person but every year, without fail, I get new clothes." Said Ellen

"Then that dress…?" Asked Mai

"Yes! It's Kohagura Ellen 16th birthday present. It's pretty childish, huh? Honestly, it's not my style. He doesn't really get it. But even still… This dress is full of Dad's love. That much I can be sure of. What about you Mai-Mai?" Said Ellen

"I…" Then the alarm rang out. They ran back to where the Noro stored seeing a hood figure walk out holding an Okatana.

"Okatana? Then the Noro thief is…" Said Mai

"Yes, a Toji." Said Ellen as she draws her sword.

"Ellen what are you doing?" Asked Ellen father Kimitaka

"I'm sorry Dad. I'll sew it back later." Said Ellen as she cuts her dress making her move easier. She then said "Mom, Dad, Grandpa… I'm off."

"Wait I'm coming too." Said Mai. As she heard her father calling her she said "I'm sorry, Father. I'm still a Toji after all!"

"Mai." "Yanase-san." Said Richard as he cut Takanori off

"Even if we were to go, we would only be in the way." Said Richard

At the gate, the two now blocking the hood person. Seeing the hood person smiles Ellen said "Mai-Mai. It seems we don't need to hold back."

"Indeed." Said Mai.

The three engage in the sword fight as they start to speed up. But the hooded person was faster as she taken down Ellen. By the time Mai goes after her, she already gone.

"I see so Nemo was lost then." Said Richard

"We're sorry." Said Ellen

"No it's good that both of you are not hurt." Said Richard

"Ellen." Call out Kimitaka

"…I'm sorry. I ruined your dress." Said Ellen but then Kimitaka just hugging her then Ellen mother Jacqueline said "Your father isn't upset about the dress. All that matters is that you're safe." As she hugged Ellen as well

"Now Mai-kun as well…" Said Richard

"Father…" Said Mai

"I'm sorry what I said yesterday. It doesn't have to do with the family. You're our precious daughter. I don't want you to forget that." Said Katanori

"Father…" Said Mai. Katanori start to walk away then Ellen said

"Mai-Mai… It's fine but it's okay to act spoiled once a while."

"Ellen-chan…" Said Mai as she runs off and embrace her face from behind.

"Good now then you can ask him about letting you date Naru-" "WAWAWAWA… Ellen-chan please don't." Mai suddenly dash off covering her mouth.

"Date?" Asked Katanori as he turns around slowly

"Oh you didn't know that Mai-kun is-" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Richard-san." Said Mai covering Richard mouth

"Who?! Who is it Mai?!" Said Katanori as he losing control

At the following morning, Mio said "Another Japanese meal?"

"Why don't you like it? Mai-oneechan cooking is so delicious." Said Shiori

"Like I said, I prefer toast." Said Mio

"Stop complaining and eat." Said Mai

"Yes yes." Said Mio

"Say 'yes' only one, right?" Said Touko

"Mom? You're up early." Said Shiori

"Yes I want to eat breakfast that Mai made." Said Touko

"You too, Dad?" Asked Shiori

"Yes."

"Not coffee?" Asked Mio

"Yes."

"Is it okay Mai?" Asked Touko

"Of course." Said Mai. As they sit on the table, Katanori then said

"Mai… while I approve of you being a Toji but dating is…"

"Ara… It's okay right? That boy is good looking and his personality is not bad." Said Touko

"Eh?! Mai-oneechan had a boyfriend." Said Mio shocked

"Can we meet him Mai-oneechan?" Asked Shiori

"Um…" Said Mai as she low her head blushing and embarrasses

"But Touko…" "Mai… You need to get aggressive if you want to beat your competition. Show off your cooking skill, that will score a point." Said Touko cut off Katanori

"To think Ojou-sama had someone in your heart already. I'm truly happy." Said Shibata as he wipes his tear with his napkin. Mai just sink lower and lower wishing she could dive in a hole

 **Done the longest chapter. Since I was missing for a long time so I made this chapter. Please PM or review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Meeting Maki and Sayaka birthday

At a certain hot spring, Kaoru now relaxing in it and eating kanpyou roll. Then suddenly, her phone rang. She picks up and said "Hello?"

"IDIOT KAORU! WORK!" Shout Sana at the other line making Kaoru fall down but luckily, the phone is not wet. Why is Kaoru here…

(Flash back)

"Mission completed. You damn bru- I mean director." Said Kaoru with Nene

"Who is the brute huh? Neverminded, here is the next mission." Said Sana

"Wait wait I just ran back and fort without rest for the past 4 months. Give me a break already." Said Kaoru.

"… About your next mission." Said Sana ignoring her making Kaoru pouted. "I'm having you lead the team as captain and you'll go to Gunma." Said Sana

"Eh? But I don't have a passport." Said Kaoru

"Don't make fun of Gunma. Supposedly there is a hot spring there. Take care of your mission happily and I'll give you the break you want." Said Sana

(End Flash Back)

"… Isn't that what you said?!" Said Kaoru

"I said after!" Said Sana

"What does it matter? We can't find the main Aradama anyway." Said Kaoru as she reports back the progress. She then said "As the subjugation leader I believe in the search team and have prepared the optimum conditions and am waiting for the news that the Aradama has been spotted." Said Kaoru

"You use your leg and search, too." Said Sana as she strikes Kaoru where it hurts. She then continues "As thing are, as long as there's even a slightest threat of Aradama, we can't indulge in civilian actions. Understood? And that's why, I've arranged a back-up to kick in your lazy butt. Hahahaha… Get ready for it."

Kaoru then stand up mumble about Aradama and meathead boss.

At the lobby, Kaoru assemble everyone and said "Which means, Vice-Captain Kiryuu, before I use the room as my lodgings, I think I'll make it look like I was searching for Aradama." Said Kaoru

"Captain, you could at least hide your true intention… Now then roll-call." Said Kiryuu as all had assembled including Sayaka.

"All right, we're all here… Wait?! We had one more?" Said Kaoru as she looks at Sayaka. She then said "What are you doing here Sayaka?"

"I finished my mission with Kanami early. So, the director told me to come here. Sayaka Itomi, now entering under Kaoru Mashiko command. What are your order?" Said Sayaka looking at Kaoru

They then once again go gather info from the villagers. Kaoru said while she is not used to work with serious type but she likes to tease Hiyori about her undeveloped 'asset'. After that they searching around the forest for any sign of Aradama.

Sunset came as Kaoru said "Okay, that's enough for today. The mountain gets dangerous when it gets dark so be grateful to your captain for ending things early and get some rest at the inn."

But the squat ignores her and surrounding Sayaka as they give praise to her. Some even said unlike their captain too. Kaoru then said "Is it just me or have my stocks hit all time low since Sayaka got here?"

"It's just you. Because your stock was already at all time low before she got here." Said Kiryuu

Sayaka bows to the squat as she walks up to Kaoru and said "I'll definitely find the Adarama tomorrow."

"You can relax a bit, datebayou… Ah great now I'm stuck with that idiot catchphrase… Anyway, no direct damage by this Aradama has been reported at all in this instance. Sana's gaze can't reach you here, so take it easy." Said Kaoru patting Sayaka shoulder

"Missions are to be finished quickly. A Toji's duty is to destroy Aradama." Said Sayaka

"That's true. You're correct as a Toji." Said Kaoru

"… I don't understand what you mean." Said Sayaka

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to." Said Kaoru as she walks back to the inn.

As the girl after finished their dinner last night, they are stay at their room, except for "Hey where's Sayaka?" Asked Kaoru

"After meal, she just leaves right away." Said Kiryuu

"I want to ask about her love interest." Said one girl

"We could ask our captain here." Said Kiryuu making them look at Kaoru making her feel uneasy

"Captain… Is it true that you're dating the male Toji that everyone talk about?" Asked one girl

"Not exactly… We know each other since we're little that's all." Said Kaoru

"KKKKYYYAAAA~!" "What kind of person is he?" "What is his favorite food?" "What type of girl that he likes?" Asked the girls.

"… Sorry but I have to find Sayaka." Said Kaoru as she dashes off.

At the hall, she then mumbles about unnecessary charm, idiot. She then said "Jeez, what is she off during by herself? It's not like I'm worried about her acting cold like she's venting her anger or anything. Speaking of which, where is Nene?"

Kaoru then spot Sayaka outside the field practice her swing as well as Nene is there with her. Seeing her practice together with Nene making her smile at that.

After that, seeing asking Kanami didn't work she challenging Sayaka with Ping-Pong. Even though Sayaka at the beginner level but she can still win. At the last she accidently destroys the ceiling of the room which her Okatana as she didn't accept defeat from before. But still she success make Sayaka relax a little.

At the morning, the squat once again searching for the Aradama. But not before Kaoru tease Hiyori as she clicking the picture that Nene sitting on Sayaka shoulder. She types "Nene attract to Sayaka. That mean Sayaka chest future will be brighter than Hiyoyon."

Hiyori returns the message with "That's it! I'll cut you!"

"Ah this the best." Said Kaoru as she sighed out satisfy.

After that, they start to walk in the forest and search. In Kaoru case is crawling with her Okatana as a staff. Then after a while, Nene spotted something. The two prepare themselves then jumping out of the bush was a squire. A squire Aradama to be exact. Kaoru snicker at that and said "No wonder why there isn't any signal. This guy is too small. Now how about…"

Kaoru then speed up stopping Sayaka sword strike down to the squire. She then said "Don't just go carelessly doing things."

"Why? A Toji job is to destroy Aradama." Asked Sayaka

"Yes, that's right. It's right but I don't like it." Said Kaoru making Sayaka looks confuse. Kaoru gesture her to look at the squire is now going to Nene. She then said "Even Nene isn't showing any hostility towards it."

"An Aradama is and Aradama. If we leave it be, it might harm someone someday." Said Sayaka

"Maybe you're right. But me and that idiot are not agreed to that idea at all." Said Kaoru

"Once it becomes an Aradama, we have to kill it." Said Sayaka

"Okay then…" Said Kaoru as she picks up Nene "Then can you kill Nene?"

"Eh?" Asked Sayaka

"If what you said is true then we'll have to kill this playful little guy… Can you strike him down?" Asked Kaoru

Sayaka then start to remember the day she spends with Nene as she shakes her head and said "No. I can't kill Nene."

"At least you are not a heartless machine." Said Kaoru

Nene then climb up Sayaka shoulder and snugger in her. Sayaka then said "Was I wrong?"

"You're not mistaken. That's how a normal Toji thinks. But you do have to stop killing things without thinking about it just because you're a Toji… Really think hard about it before you kill as there are many other Aradama like this one." Explained Kaoru

"Think before I kill?" Asked Sayaka

"At least, that's how the Mashiko family has been doing things for years. If we killing them just because they are Aradama, then we're not so different than those scum." Said Kaoru whisper at the last part as she remembers Naruto stories as she grips her Okatana tighten

"I still don't really understand. But I do want to think things through." Said Sayaka

"Um. That's enough for now." Said Kaoru smiling as Nene as well.

"Then what should we do to this Adarama?" Asked Sayaka

"Think of them like wild bear. Just stay away from it territories then it's fine" Said Kaoru

"Is that why you have been abandoning the mission?" Asked Sayaka

"No, I just want to skip work. Now then what should we say to the director?" Said Sayaka then suddenly bird start to fly. Nene then growls at a direction.

"Nene?" "What's wrong Nene?"

The squire then suddenly like being provoked by something as it start to grown into a true Aradama.

"The Mashiko history is sketchy… but I know when I'll have to draw the line." Said Kaoru as she charges at the squire sending it back

"Kaoru." Said Sayaka

"Think, believe, and if that's not enough, take on its bared fangs and face it with your sword. That's Mashiko's distinction. So I'll do it." Said Kaoru as she once again charges at it and slash down finished it.

After that, the Noro recover squat is recovering Noro. Kaoru and Sayaka go back to rest while Kryuu said that she'll take it from here. Sayaka then said "Is it okay for us to get back first?" Asked Sayaka making Kaoru looks at her. Sayaka continues "There's a Toji who steals Noro."

"Oh that's right. But they won't go after such lame Noro so deep in the wood like this. Besides, you can really rely on motivated people to handle anything… Well now mission is over, shall we play for real?" Said Kaoru then Nene growl out at the Noro recovery. Kaoru then said "Damn it. They just keep coming."

At the field, Kiryuu was defeated then the hooded girl absorbs the Noro then suddenly she raises her hand up to block a strike from Maki. The hooded girl then said "I see, so you were the one who has been following me?"

"Give back the Noro you have stolen." Said Maki then she charges in strike then skid back to dodge. She speeds up again to strike. The hooded girl surprise at her skill and to Maki shock and angry that this person using Yukari Kenjutsu. The hooded girl then said "I can feel it coming from your Okatana. Is this longing? Grief? Anger? No, hesitation? It seems you can't even make up your own mind"

"Be quiet." Said Maki as she speeds up. They clash sword then Maki start to lose as she forces to block the killing strike with a hand lose. She counter attack at that moment but it's not enough as the figure stand up at the tree branch.

"You piqued my interest but unfortunately, I need to be stronger, so I could take **him** down." Said the hooded figure as she vanished.

Kaoru and Sayaka rushed back and check the body as they relieved that they're only unconscious. Sayaka draws her sword standing guard while Kaoru looks up and said "I knew it, you're-" "Maki Shidou." Said Sayaka

"Did you do this to them?" Asked Kaoru. Maki just turns back and disappear despise Kaoru called her.

"Kaoru the Noro is gone." Said Sayaka

"Damn it." Said Kaoru

At that night, after getting the team back to the inn and let Sayaka and Nene watch over them. Kaoru called back to Sana and said "It was the hooded figure. Yeah, it's Maki Shidou. I'm sorry though, we lost the Noro."

"I see, good work." Said Sana surprising Kaoru

"That's it? You're not mad?" Asked Kaoru

"You destroyed the Aradama and took care of people's concerns, right? Then it's no problem." Said Sana

"I believed you! Director, I mean, old lady!" Said Kaoru

"Hey that correction wasn't necessary now, was it? Why are you calling me an old lady? You'll be an old lady someday, too!" Said Sana angry as Kaoru gives the phone to Sayaka

"Hello?" Asked Sayaka

"A-Ah, sorry about that Sayaka for forcing you to deal with her." Said Sana readjusting her voice

Sayaka shakes her head and said "She taught me something valuable about being a Toji."

"I see." Said Sana making Kaoru scratch her cheek. But Sayaka next work seal Kaoru fate

"She said playing was also part of the mission."

"Okay, give me back to Kaoru." Said Sana as Kaoru doing a mad dash. "Hey don't run away Kaoru! I know that's what you're doing!"

At the next morning when the team returned, Sana visiting Suzuka again and show her a picture. Suzuka look at it and said "There's no mistaking it. It's Maki-san."

"Then do you know who this is?" Asked Sana as she brought up another picture. She then said "What kind of ties they have to each other? Are they companions or collaborators of some kind?"

"Not possible. Maki-san set out to settle things with her past. She would not ally with a stranger now." Said Suzuka

After that, at the Origami office, Sana said "One of them is definitely Maki Shidou. But we have no idea who is the other one. Perhaps it's the former Origami head?"

"Just because she possesses an Okatana does not make her a Toji." Said Akane

"What do you mean?" Asked Sana

At that time, after sparring, the two then came back to the cafeteria. They then welcome by "Kanamin, Hiyoyon, I'm back!" Said Ellen as she embraces the two

"Hey…" "Ellen-chan" Said Hiyori and Kanami

"The other is with me, too" Said Ellen showing them the table

"We're back" "Um…" "Yo…" Said the remaining three

"Welcome back everyone." Said Kanami greeting them. She turns to Mai and said "Mai-chan, is everyone at Minoseki okay?"

"Yes as usual." Said Mai

"What about Mihono-chan?" Asked Kanami

"Um… she was send to another long mission so I didn't have a chance to meet her. Oh yeah, I also bring back your assignment too." Said Mai

Kanami could only sighed in despair and Kaoru said "Good luck with that."

"Kaoru, I've brought back our homework from the director, too." Said Ellen

"Not us, too." Said Kaoru also like Kanami. She then said "She's been working my finger to the bone. She could at least exempt me from this."

"Those are two separate things." Said Sayaka

"Things will be get lively again." Said Hiyori.

Then whisper start to filled the cafeteria as the all stars all together. Then Sayaka stomach rumble. Mai then said "Shall we going then?"

At the dorm, and in the room, voice rang out "Happy birthday."

Sayaka looks surprise then Kanami said "Kaoru-chan planned all this, since we knew the next time we'll all be together would be your birthday."

"It's a surprise party. Well, were you surprise?" Asked Kaoru as Nene puff it belly out

"Okay… time for the cake. We got it from a shop that Hiyori-chan recommended." Said Mai making Sayaka happy

"Shouldn't we have gone with the chocolate mint cake instead?" Asked Hiyori

"This is for Sayaka-chan." Said Mai sweat drop.

"You're the one who like chocolate mint." Said Kaoru

"That's not true." Said Hiyori

"You make everyone eat toothpaste on their birthday?" Asked Kaoru

"It's not toothpaste." Retort Hiyori

"Please blow the candles with one breath." Said Ellen

"This is the event for today. Give it your all!" Said Kaoru

"Got it." Said Sayaka as she holds her breath too much

"Wait wait wait. Relax your shoulder more. You're going to crush the cake!" Said Kaoru hurry

Sayaka doing it right then blow the candles. The group then said congratulation then eat. Then Kaoru asked "So Kanami, where is Naruto?"

"Eh? Ah…well…" Said Kanami

"Keeping the information is unfair you know. All of us has fair shot." Said Kaoru. Kanami was about to say something then "Um this cake is delicious."

"That's right Onii-chan. Good thing we are back huh?" Said a young girl voice around Sayaka age

The girls then turn to the source then spot someone as they shout "NII-SAN/NARUTO?"

"And Yume-chan too?" Asked Kanami

"Oi ex-Elite Guard do you have any idea how hard it is to look for you per your colleague request?" Asked Kaoru glaring at her

Kanami then seeing her dish then said "AH! That's my."

"And it delicious, thanks Kanami." Said Naruto

"Thanks onee-chan." Said Yume

"I'm not even have a taste yet." Said Kanami with anime tear

"Relax… Here." Said Naruto bring out a cake box. This cake is chocolate with vanilla cream. He then said "Let open up and eat."

"Wait wait. Where had you been all these times?" Asked Kaoru."

"Around." Said Naruto taking another bite

"Why is she with you?" Asked Hiyori pointing at her

"It has reason I assure you." Said Naruto

"Are you sure you're not going to that path Naruto-san?" Asked Mai

"No… Ah for the love of no." Said Naruto

"Why not? If he's that way, then I can get him for myself." Said Yume hugging Naruto

"Hey get away from him." Said Kanami

"… No" Said Yume as she snuggles closer.

"That's it! Let's do this outside." Said Hiyori standing up.

"Now now. No need to get violent. C'mon stop baiting them, we have a cake to finished remember." Said Naruto

"Didn't you already eat one?" Asked Ellen

"I'm still hungry from my trip." Said Naruto as the girls wonder just where he went with Yume as they notice that his clothes have holes as some of them even have a little blood.

"All right then. Let's eat everyone." Said Kanami

"And Naruto, after eating, you'll stay here. We have a lot to discuss." Said Kaoru

After that, they clean up the decoration as Mai prepares the tea. Naruto then said "Well then I guess I need to change my clothes then. This is quite worn out."

"Wait you can't change here." Said Hiyori

"That's right Nii-san. THIS IS a girl dorm." Said Naruto

"Don't worry. When I was little, I'm quite good at sneaking around." Said Naruto

"Don't speak like a pervert you idiot." Said Kaoru as she bonked him in the head.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Asked Naruto

"Just change normally. And DON'T even think about peeking." Said Kaoru

"Who are you take me for?" Asked Naruto

"… Just go." Said Hiyori breaking the silence

After that, they then sit down as they discuss about the latest event. Kaoru then said "So that hooded Toji who's been stealing Noro was definitely Maki Shidou."

"I saw her too." Said Sayaka

"I though as much." Said Kanami

"Eh? Why is Maki-san steal that?" Asked Yume

"I assume you know since you and Suzuka were the last person contact to her after all." Said Kaoru

"Wait a moment, Mai-Mai and I also fought the hooded Toji that stole the Noro at Nagakute, but that isn't Maki-Maki." Said Ellen

"Yes Maki-san uses the Shindo Munen Style… That person was using a different style." Said Mai

"Does that mean she's using other Kenjutsu to try and hide her identity then?" Asked Hiyori

"Nono. Maki-san is too much a muscle head to even think about it." Said Yume

"Well, we know it was Shidou if we saw her. Which mean the hood Toji is not alone." Said Kaoru

"Perhaps Sana-sensei will know something?" Said Ellen

"Well I could visit that old hag a little." Said Naruto

At the HQ, Sana when seeing Naruto, she immediately clonks his head making the girls wince at that as she said "YOU BRAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IS IT TO DEAL WITH THE PRESSES AFTER THAT STUND OF YOUR?"

"Sorry about that." Said Naruto still holding his head

"At least tell me where you are going first." Said Sana

"Sorry I can't promise you that." Said Naruto as he earns another fist on his head.

"You can't keep doing this Naruto." Said Sana

"You should know that she is coming." Said Naruto

"'she'? Does that mean you know who the hooded person is Naruto?" Asked Ellen

"… Should we tell them?" Asked Naruto as he looks at Akane and Sana

"We can't keep it from them forever…" Said Akane as she stands up and said "Follow me."

At the office, Akane then said "For now, we had confirmed that there're two of them." Akane bring out to 2 photos and said "This is no doubt Maki Shidou. But this… This is Princess Tagitsu."

The group shock as they heard that. Ellen then said "But wasn't she being defeated by Naruto in the battle 5 months ago."

"She is not exactly defeated. She just dumped Yukari body there and run." Said Naruto. The girls pay attention to him as he said "Remember three lights flying to different direction, those are the three piece of Princess Tagitsu."

"Then… Who is she possess this time?" Asked Hiyori

"This time… she didn't need to. She manifested and become a human Aradama." Said Akane

"Is that even possible?" Asked Mai

"Remember we're not dealing with a normal one at all. We dealing with a godlike being." Said Naruto

As the girls ponder at that, a knock was heard. Akane then said "Come in"

"Excuse me… Akane-sama. There is a message from Ichigaya for you, Deputy Director." Said the man

Akane opens the file letting Sana sees and said "We finally have permission. Etou-san, Juujou-san… Please accompany me tomorrow to the Ministry of Defense in Ichigaya… on a secret mission."

"… Well then. I guess I should…" "Not so fast brat." Said Sana as she grabs Naruto shoulder

"Eh what's wrong baa-san?" Asked Naruto

"You'll be resting here until you recover." Said Sana

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Said Naruto

"Oh? Then what's is this?" Asked Sana as she ripped off Naruto shirt. Akane and the girls seeing shocked. It's not about Sana just stripped him but rather a very large wound had been bandages at his torso as the bandage quite red prove that Naruto had bleed a lot.

"N-Nii-san?" "Such wound…" "Ugh…" "How is he still standing?" "Oi Ex-Elite, just what kind of monster can do this to him?" Said Kanami, Hiyori, (the sound of Mai covering her mouth as she covers Sayaka eyes), Ellen and Kaoru

"Just who or what did this to you?" Asked Akane as she saw how strong Naruto is. To think there's something out there could do this kind of damage to Naruto make her scare.

"So, you found out huh?" Asked Naruto

"Of course I am. I'm one of the person who help checkup on you. Do you really think I don't know?... Anyway, today is resting. No going anywhere and you can start telling me just where you went?" Order Sana

"I'm fine…" Said Naruto but he was being lifted by the collar by Sana "WOULD YOU QUIT THAT BRAT? I KNOW YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR HOME BUT WHAT WRONG WITH LETTING OTHER HELP YOU? Look it's good that you want to protect them." Said Sana as she gestures to the girls as she continues "But remember, why is Minato take you away from that 'place'? It's because she wants you to be happy, to be a normal kid and live a normal life. Do you think your mother want you to die while protecting other? She doesn't want you to be a hero. She just wants you to be a normal kid, a son that she loves, that all."

Sana then release Naruto then said "Remember brat, maybe at that 'place' no one would care if you died, but here, many will heartbroken if you did. So listen to me and treasure your life a little more… Now go to the infirmary in this place and lied down." Sana turns to Akane and said "Akane-sama can you…"

"No need I already calling someone to take him to the infirmary." Said Akane

After the Toji get Naruto to the infirmary, Yume then said "Nee Oba-san? You know about Nii-san life before?"

"While the sudden interest?" Asked Sana

"I found a really old orange jumpsuit under his bed and when I asked him, he just dodge with a pain look. Does it have anything to do with the 'place' you're mention?" Asked Yume

"… All right here's the deal. First you can't tell anyone about what you just learn and second, in exchange for the story, tell me where did the two of you go and what did he want to do? Deal?" Asked Sana

"Okay…" Said Yume then Sana retell Yume the story.

 **Done the next chapter will be about how did Naruto survive and the Arcane sword. Maybe in the next few chapter will be 5** **th** **job advancement. Please PM or Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Lucid

Sana done retelling Yume about Naruto past. This make Yume realized just how similar the two of them is. Who know, in different circumstance, they could be pass as brother and sister. But still, if she ever finds those bastard, she cut them down and feed them to the Aradama. After that, she then tells Sana about the reason why they come down to the Netherworld. Kanami shouted unfair about Yume get to go but then Sana said that the place is very dangerous since the Aradama down there maybe the same as here but they are stronger than the one here. Yume can come because she is in much higher level than the other Elite Guard. Yume then tell them the reason why they go to that place

"Arcane Umbra?" Asked Sana

"That's right." Said Yume

"So what is it?" Asked Sana

"Suppose it is an Okatana with a very high level of divine power. It can even slay a god with it." Said Yume shocking them

"There's actually something like that down in the Netherworld?" Asked Akane

"Then did you get it?" Asked Hiyori

"Unfortunality, the Okatana was guard by a very powerful Aradama. This Aradama is like in a different level. We barely managed to get away." Said Yume

"Just kind of Aradama is it?" Asked Sana

"It's in human form like Princess Tagitsu. Except it name is Lucid." Said Yume

"Lucid? Like Lucid Dream?" Asked Sana

"I don't know if it's true or not… But when me and Naruto nii-chan go in, we instantly got trap in her realm. In her realm, none of our attack work on her at all and all of her attack never miss. No matter how fast we are, we can't dodge them… We were lucky that we even make it back alive." Said Yume

"… That brat… Why didn't he tell me that he was doing something this dangerous?" Asked Sana grabbing her hair.

"But this is just his personality after all. He won't want the people close to him to go with him for doing something so dangerous." Said Akane

"Then what about Yume-chan? Why can she go with Nii-san?" Asked Kanami

"Because she maybe an Ex-Elite but her skill could easily outshine all of you. The reason why you beaten her before is because she doesn't have most of her power thanks to her disease." Said Sana

"As much I hate to admit it… The hag tells the truth. At that time, if Naruto hadn't there then we might not be able to reach to you all." Said Kaoru

"And right now, she's no longer have it…" Said Hiyori

"She could easily at my sister Yukari nee-sama level." Said Akane

"And they still being defeat… Just what kind of mess did the brat get into?" Asked Sana

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Naruto is inside his mindscape. He meets up to the dark shadow. Kurama then said " **Well then brat… Let's continue our talk, shall we?** "

(Flash back)

Naruto and Yume now holding their wound as they stare at the foe in front of them. Naruto then said "Yume, when I give the signal, run…"

"I'm not leaving you here Onii-chan. You're the one who give me a new life after all." Said Yume smiling

"Damn it. Don't be stubborn Yume." Said Naruto

"We run together and that is final." Said Yume

" _Damn it… I should never have brought her here… What am I going to do now?_ " Though Naruto then a voice rang out

" _ **Perhaps I can offer some assistant.**_ "

" _Eh? Who are you?_ " Asked Naruto

" _ **No times to answer brat. Do you want to get out of here or what?**_ " Asked the voice

"… _What do I have to do?_ " Asked Naruto

" _ **I'll give you a boost… After that, grab that girl and do a mad dash out.**_ " Said the voice

" _We are in that thing domain! How am I suppose to do that?_ " Asked Naruto

" _ **Don't worry. I'll handle it. Now get ready!**_ " Said the voice

Naruto then said "Yume… Stay still and get ready."

Yume confuse but do as he ask. Then some red spiritual energy then seeps out of Naruto. Naruto feel his body had been boost up then he grabs Yume then do a mad dash. At the end of the realm, then the energy looks like alive, destroying a part of the barrier making a hole. Naruto then dash through it and the two come out alive. Naruto and Yume then stay in a cave as they tried to patch themselves. Naruto then said "We're going back Yume. I think that's enough."

"Okay… But what was that power Onii-chan?" Asked Yume

"I don't know… And I'll find out when we get back." Said Naruto

(End flash back)

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto

" **You staying here for so long that you forgot what's that bastard father of yours did?** " Asked Kurama

"Wait… Then you are…" Said Naruto as he realizes it

" **That's right… I'm the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!** " Said Kurama roaring out

"How are you still alive? I though after I cross the border, you should be dead when 'that' happened?" Asked Naruto

" **That's what I thought at first… But we both forgot that I don't have any charka anymore so it's didn't affect me at all. At least he did something useful for one.** " Said Kurama

"Wait then how did you boost me back then?" Asked Naruto

" **It seems that you're not the only one have a little bonus. After you recover and discover your new 'talent', I also start to felt it as well. New kind of power pouring in me and it's even stronger than charka. It may not my old power but I'm sure as hell not complaining.** " Said Kurama happily

"Okay… Good for you… So, what are you here for?" Asked Naruto

" **I'm offering a deal for you kid.** " Said Kurama

"Deal?" Asked Naruto

" **I tried to break the seal with my new power.** " "YOU WHAT?!" " **Pipe down and let me finish… Anyway, then I realize that our soul literary bind to each other. That means if I break the seal by force, then 9 out of 10 both of us will die. So, I want to offer you a deal. I'll help you with gaining power so you won't die easily.** " Said Kurama

"How do I know that this is not a trap?" Asked Naruto

" **Brat what kind of advantage do you think I'll get if I trick you?** " Asked Kurama

"Then why are you offering this?" Asked Naruto

" **You interest me… You managed to reach this level just by yourself. You don't need my power at all and to be honest just watching you is kinda bored. I want to have some action at least.** " Said Kurama

"So, you just bored?" Asked Naruto

" **Yes, I'm bored… So, are you agree with the deal or not?** " Asked Kurama

"What is in it for me?" Asked Naruto

" **You will have unlimited access to my power with no side effect unlike your sister back home.** " Said Kurama

"Eh? Side effect?" Asked Naruto

" **Your fa- ah sorry the Yondaime when separating my charka from me and seal it into your sister, he didn't know that it will make my power go wild thus your sister will unable to control it when she is about 14 or 15 years old.** " Said Kurama

"Huh? So, you mean it was doom at the start?" Asked Naruto as he recalls how that guy always bragging about his work at the festival.

" **Yeah it was doomed from the start… So kid, partner?** " Asked Kurama bring up his paw

"I hope the feeling is mutual." Said Naruto as he shakes it.

" **Excellent… Now I think you should wake up… There are many girls waiting for you already.** " Said Kurama as Naruto exit his mindscapes.

He opens his eye to see the girls all surrounding him. He then said "Hey girl… um are you okay?"

Naruto asked that when he sees their hair shadowing their eye. Then suddenly, Kaoru punches him on the stomach hard.

Naruto cough in pain then a slap from Kanami and Hiyori. And a slap from Mai and finally a kick out of the bed from Ellen. Naruto then said "Ouch?! Can you be a little easy on me?"

"SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE?" Shout Kanami

"AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TELL ME TO RELY ON MY FRIEND, SO WHY WON'T YOU DO THAT?" Asked Hiyori

"ARE YOU TRYING TO THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE NARUTO-SAN?" Asked Mai

"THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR MAKING US WORRY!" Said Ellen

"I KNOW ABOUT HOW PRECIOUS THIS PLACE IS TO YOU BUT RISK YOUR LIFE IS NOT THE ONLY OPTION!" Said Kaoru

"Huh… So, Yume tell you about it huh?" Asked Naruto as he slowly sitting back up from the bed

"Of course, … Now explain, why do you always carry this by yourself Nii-san?!" Said Kanami

"You should know from the story Kanami. I can't take you all there with me because it's too dangerous. I only took Yume because she can keep up." Said Naruto

"Could you at least tell that old hag? She can at least provide you some reinforcement." Said Kaoru

"It won't do. You heard her? Princess Tagitsu is now on the move. She needs all the Toji to fight it." Said Naruto

"But if that sword is as powerful as you said then if we get it then we can win against her." Said Hiyori

"You heard right? That sword was guard by a very powerful Aradama. Probably even equal to Princess Tagitsu or stronger." Said Naruto

The girls can't say anything after that. They know how powerful Naruto is and for him to say that then that mean the Aradama is probably that strong. Then a voice said " **Well then if I said I'll help him then will you believe him?** "

The girls look around for the voice while Naruto just facepalm. A red mist form on Naruto right shoulder then a fox appears. The fox said " **Yo. I'm the being was sealed in Naruto, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.** "

Kaoru then walks to him and pick him up. Kurama then said " **Hmm… It seems I still can leave human speechless.** "

"SO CUTE!" Said Kanami forgetting about what happened a minute ago then hug the fox close to her.

" **Hey cut it out… I'm the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm not a pet.** " Said Kurama choking

"No matter how I look, you look more like a pet." Said Kaoru

" **Grrr… To think I have to suffer this humiliation…** " Said Kurama after he was picks up by Mai and choking on her chest

"I'm pretty sure Nene would more than willing to trade place with you." Said Naruto pointing at Nene

"Anyway… He said he's the beast sealed inside you right Naruto? So how did he get outside?" Asked Ellen

" **Let me explain it for you.** " Said Kurama after struggling out of Mai chest. He then said " **The kid and I make a deal, I'll help him on his quest in return I could taste fresh air once then a while.** "

"So, you're not completely out?" Asked Hiyori

" **No, the seal still binds us strongly. So strong that if the brat dies, I'll die too and I have no intention to die that quick.** " Said Kurama

"Then how are you here?" Asked Naruto

" **It's not that hard. All I had to do to use the same principal as 'Utsushi' then I can project myself out here. After all, I still am a soul.** " Said Kurama

"Wait 'Utsushi'? I though you're from the Elemental Nation?" Asked Kaoru

" **It's because of the kid here. When he crossed border with his mother and awaken 'Utsushi', I managed to as well.** " Said Kurama

"Won't that be dangerous if the Elemental Nation found out about this and send the Jinchuuriki here as well?" Asked Hiyori

" **Don't worry their chance of success is zero in the begin with. In the kid situation, it most likely because of his abnormal luck that land him in this situation.** " Said Kurama

"What do you mean abnormal luck?" Asked Naruto

" **Kid I don't think this many girl love you is** **coincidence** **at all.** " Said Kurama amusingly making the girls blushed as they look away.

Kurama then continues " **Back to the matter at hand, when the kid is at the Netherworld, he'll not alone at all. He has me with him now and also that Yume girl as well.** "

"Can we even trust you to do that?" Asked Sana making her apparent

"Eh Sana-baa? When were you…?" Asked Naruto

"I want to check on you to make sure you're not bailing out of hospital. I kinda understand the situation and as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We don't have any spare Toji to go with you at all because of Princess Tagitsu." Said Sana sighing

"Well… You heard her." Said Naruto

"Then can we go with him?" Asked Kanami

"You can't… First of all, you are still inexperience. He did say before, right? The Aradama down there is much stronger down then up here. And second… you and Hiyori will be escorting Akane-sama to a certain place." Said Sana

"Where miss Sana?" Asked Hiyori

"You will have to asked Akane-sama tomorrow." Said Sana

"Then…" Said Kanami

"Don't worry. I can do it so no need to worry for me." Said Naruto smiling

"How can't we? You almost died." Said Mai

"Well… it's almost so no worry." Said Naruto

"But…" " **Don't worry. Like I said before, I'll be with him this time.** " Said Kurama interrupting Mai

"That's true since you're most likely an Aradama now and you can boost him greatly thanks to that. But can we trust you um… Right I never catch your name at all." Said Sana

" **Well my name is Kurama. You should be thankful, I won't give out my name that easy.** " Said Kurama held his head high

"Then Kura-chan is it then." Said Kanami cheerful

" **Geh… Don't call me that girl. I'm the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.** " Said Kurama angry

"Kura-chan is cuter isn't it?" Asked Kanami

" **I'm the being that cause terror among human so Kura-chan is not the name for me.** " Said Kurama angry

"Well then I trust his safety in your hand Kura-chan." Said Sana smirking

"Good luck Kura-chan." Said Sayaka

" **Gaahhh! Now that name stuck.** " Said Kurama

"It's not that of a big deal Kura-chan~!" Said Naruto snickering

" **Stop! Ah… I'll be a laughing stock if other found out about this.** " Said Kurama drop his head down

"Now will you girl satisfy if Naruto had him with him?" Asked Sana

"Well…" Said the girls

"Well then how about an insurance?" Asked Sana

"Eh insurance?" Asked Naruto as he had a bad feeling about this.

"When he gets back, Naruto will take each and everyone of you on a date. How is that sound?" Asked Sana making Naruto did a spit take.

"W-Wait what?!" Said Naruto in shock

"I'm in!" Said Kanami

"I'm not interest in that but I have some mint chocolate event that need two people to enter." Said Hiyori blushing

"… Hawawawawawa… Date…" Said Mai as she drops Kurama as she holds both of her cheeks

"Can I ask him to spar with me?" Asked Sayaka

"Of course Sayaka." Said Sana

"Yay a date with Naruto!" Said Ellen

"I still have my promise to go on a date with him before. So how am I sure that you'll keep it?" Asked Kaoru

"Don't worry… I'll chain him down to make sure he won't bail out." Said Sana grinning evilly

Naruto swallow a lump and said "Don't I have a say in this?"

"If you want to go then no." Said Sana

" **Just give up kid. You won't win this match.** " Said Kurama

Seeing the girls hopeful look, he then said "… Alright. I promise."

The girls then cheer as they mumble about what outfit they should wear. Naruto then mumble "Why are they so excited? It's not even at the time yet?"

" **They are girls kid. Just give up on understanding them.** " Said Kurama

"Well then… I guess I need to inform Akane-sama about you two. Well I think Yume should know about this 'insurance' too don't you think kid?" Asked Sana smiling amusingly

"Damn it that hag probably want to revenge against me for calling her old so many times." Said Naruto

"Who's a hag brat?" Said Sana as she throws a box of tissue at him.

Naruto then mumble about hag and revenge then go back to sleep. He then though " _A date huh? Never though I'll hear this let alone in it._ "

" **You deserve some happiness after all the shit you gone through brat. I think your mother Minato did a right choice for bringing you here.** " Said Kurama

" _Yeah still it's make me wonder? You said about their daughter won't be able to control your power when she's 14 or 15 right? Then isn't this the time since we basically are same age.?_ " Asked Naruto

" **Yeah this probably the time my charka starts to go berserk. Wonder what will the Yondaime do now?** " Asked Kurama

" _What? You don't feel like taking it back?"_ Asked Naruto

" **It's not like I need it anymore. Right now, I have another source of power that better than my old one so they can keep it for all I care.** " Said Kurama

Meanwhile at Konoha, the Yondaime family then help her with the Kyuubi Charka like always then suddenly, the charka then starts to go wild and making their daughter go berserk destroying everything in her sight. After the heavy struggle, they managed to put the seal on their daughter making her stop. Then they wonder why the charka is suddenly go berserk like that after all this time.

At the HQ, Naruto and Yume start to walk to the gate that Naruto create. The girls, Sana and Akane send him off before Akane appointment. Yume when heard about the 'insurance' yesterday then march to Naruto and demand the same for her and shake the living out of him. In the end, he had to agree to stop her for shaking him. Sana then said "Well then Kurama, please look after this idiot brat."

"Hey" " **Don't worry I will.** " Said Kurama

"Naruto. Always remember that there are people waiting for you to be back so if you even find a slightest chance of death then retreat immediately. Do I make myself clear brat?!" Said Sana pressing the last word

"Don't worry. I won't make them sad. Not anymore." Said Naruto looking at the girls smiling warmly

The girls blushed beat red at that making Naruto laugh dryly. Then he turns to the gate and said "Well… I'm going then."

"I call dib on the first date after this." Said Yume as she walks in with Naruto before the girls could say anything.

"That girl…" Said Kaoru clenching her fist.

"All right all right. All of you have your job now break up and let's go." Said Sana as Kanami and Hiyori go with Akane for the appointment.

 **Done. Sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that I don't have such motivation much after seeing the comment too quiet. I don't know when will the next chapter is but the next will be Naruto advanced to Hayato 5** **th** **job and acquire new power from Kurama. Don't worry about 'The Harem Collector'. I'm still in a middle of writing it right now. Please PM or Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Awakening

Naruto and Yume now is at the town of dream. The home where Lucid is.

"I still can't get use to the fact this realm is a dream realm nii-chan. This Lucid is quite strong to be able to maintain this place." Said Yume

"Um… which is why we have to be much more careful." Said Naruto

Naruto and Yume walk around to gather supplies and meanwhile Akane along with Kanami and Hiyori are now in a meeting with… another version of Princess Tagitsu, Princess Takiri.

Princess Tagitsu may not intent to kill the humans, but she desires for rule over them like a god. Hiyori was angry at that. After that they then rode back as in the car:

"Akane-sama… well… just what is going on?" Asked Kanami pleading

Akane could only sighed and said "I understand… After your brother Naruto defeated the Aradama inside my sister, it was split into three parts. Those three are the one you just met… Princess Takiri, the one who gathering the Noro is Princess Tagitsu and the other is Princess Ichikishima."

Hiyori clench her fist as Akane continues "Our way of thinking is wrong. My sister is not just being controlled by the Aradama. It was her that suppress it all the time. But now, they are all acting freely of their own will, each seeking their respective objectives. This is a very danger situation."

"A part of the government doesn't want to let Princess Takiri go, but that makes things difficult. That is not something that can't be contained." Said Akane

"Is it true… Is it true that we have Princess Ichikishima?" Asked Hiyori

"Yes… She is being kept absolute safe." Said Akane

"I see…" Said Hiyori

"… You truly have change." Said Akane

"Eh?" Asked Hiyori look at Akane

"Before you would have a stone face when you heard of this. But now… you are more… relax." Said Akane smiling

"… Thanks to a certain idiot, he kept on saying that I should live my life more…" Said Hiyori turns away with a red face

"Certain idiot…?" Said Kanami laughed dryly

ACHHOO…

"Eh Nii-chan? Are you okay?" Asked Yume

"Yeah… I'm fine… It seems like someone talk behind my back about something." Said Naruto rubbing his nose

" **Maybe it was your harem? They are probably thinking what should they dress for your date?! HAHAHAHA!** " Said Kurama

"Shut it will you? Better get our gear up… We're here." Said Naruto as they are in front of the clock tower… the domain of Lucid

At night, Kanami is practicing with her mother Minato in the dreamscape. Minato then said "Let's stop, let's stop! You're not into practicing at all, do you?"

Kanami could only look dazed then Minato continues "What's wrong with you today? It's not like you to be spaced out when practicing."

"I was wondering what we're doing is the right thing at all?" Asked Kanami

"You mean defeating Yukari?" Asked Minato

"… I mean… things have gotten even more mixed-up than before. And now… I can't even do anything to help Nii-san fixing this at all." Said Kanami

"Then would you prefer to leave your friend like that? Or you prefer letting him do all the dangerous work by himself?" Asked Minato

"No!" Said Kanami shaking her head

"Then it's no problem if you grow stronger right?" Asked Minato

"Uhm…" Said Kanami

"Haiz… You actually make me felt guilty for not defeating the Aradama back then." Said Minato

"NO… it's not your fault Mo-Master." Said Kanami

"Then you're not to blame then. Anyway… just see and feel things for yourself, and if you still don't understand, try fighting… Worry is also an important part of training after all." Said Minato

"Uhm…" Said Kanami then she woke up by the alarm from her phone. She rushed out as she remembered that she had an escort mission to Ichigaya with Hiyori.

At Ichigaya, Hiyori show her a photo. Kanami said "Isn't this… Princess Tagitsu?"

"Yeah… it seems she was here." Said Hiyori

"Is she after Princess Tagitsu?" Asked Kanami

"It seems so…" Said Hiyori

"Nee Hiyori-chan? Do you still want to cut down Princess Takiri?" Asked Kanami

"…. To be honest… I still hate her… I want nothing more than cut her down." Said Hiyori

She then looks at Kanami then continues "But… Your brother had shown me that there's more than revenge. Both him and my mother wants me to live my life. And my mother won't like it if I focus on revenge either." Said Hiyori as she is a little red about the letter content.

"… I see…" Said Kanami happy. Then alarm blare out making them look at the gate. The gate was pry open as Tojis were down.

Meanwhile, Tagitsu had reached inside as she gotten pass the Tojis. She smirks as she senses Princess Takiri as she raises both of her Katanas to block Kanami and Hiyori

"Oodenta and Onimaru? Princess Tagitsu?" Said Hiyori

"Chidori and Kogasumaru… Then that mean… that boy is around here somewhere huh?" Asked Tagitsu with a little malice

Kanami and Hiyori starts to speed up as they trade blow. They then reach a statement then Princess Tagitsu said "Why do you wish to get in my way to Princess Takiri?"

Before the two can answer, another blade came and dive at her. Tagitsu then jump back avoid the hit.

Kanami then realized who was it and said "Shidou-san?"

"Princess Tagitsu!" Said Shidou as she charges in as drive her to the shrine. Kanami and Hiyori join in as Kanami successfully land a hit on Princess Tagitsu.

Princess Tagitsu then dispel to golden dust and Hiyori said "She's disappear?"

At the dreamscape:

Naruto and Yume had just reached up to the top of the clock tower. They are now going inside Lucid realm. Lucid sit at the flower throne then said " **Welcome back foolish human. To think you have the nerve to come back here after running between your tail.** "

"Lucid… I'm here to take the sword." Said Naruto

" **It seems you haven't learn huh…? Very well… let us see if you can take it?** " Said Lucid as she spread out her butterfly wing.

" **Kid be careful… Unlike before, she decided to go full power at the start.** " Said Kurama

"I know…" Said Naruto as he and Yume prepare themselves

Back to the human world, they are meeting up inside the submarine.

"I wasn't expecting the director, who is supposed to be recovering in a hospital to show up in an armed submarine." Said Hiyori

"The ship is fully equipped with medical facilities, so I was not lying." Said Akane

"Yukari-sama are no longer an Aradama right?" Asked Kanami

"Etou-san" "You…" Said Suzuka and Shidou.

"…Yes…" Was a simple answer from Yukari

"We have inspected her many times, and no Aradama has been detected in her body… But physically, she's still 17 years old." Said Rui

"Suzuka-san, Shidou-san. I'm truly sorry that we can't remove the Aradama within your body." Said Akane

"Ah no… it's okay." Said Suzuka

"Then… how did you overcome it… Yukari-sama?" Asked Kanami

"I didn't… I was cast aside by the Aradama." Said Yukari

"Cast aside?" Asked Shidou

"We believe that Princess Tagitsu expelled herself from the director of her own will." Said Rui

"At that night huh?" Asked Kanami

"What happened between you and Princess Tagitsu?" Asked Hiyori

"Juujou…" Said Shidou as Yukari lift her hand up to stop her and said "That night, I, who had been assimilated by Princess Tagitsu, was defeated by your brother Naruto. We were about to perish together then Princess Tagitsu cast aside me and escaped to the Netherworld. The Aradama then split to three part to throw off her trail"

"So that's mean… you are the lizard tail that had been cut off right?" Asked Kanami bluntly

The onlookers sweatdrop at her and Rui said "Kanami-chan, can you phrase that more politely." Said Rui

Yukari lightly laughed and said "I guess so… I'm the tail that was cut off and casted aside. But we can't dwell on that right now."

"You mean the three Goddesses?" Asked Rui

"As once known was Princess Tagitsu before she was split." Said Yukari

"And now… Princess Tagitsu has been gathering Noro from all over. Princess Takiri is in the possession of the Ministry of Defense. And the remaining one is…" Said Shidou

"Princess Ichikishima. They really are the three Goddesses of Munakatal. I can't believe that the Aradama are naming themselves after gods." Said Suzuka

"Princess Tagitsu probably targeting princess Takiri. Why would she fighting another part of herself?" Asked Shidou

"I summoned you all here to explained all of that. In fact I would want your brother here as well Etou. But Akane inform me that he had different priority." Said Yukari

"Nii-san?" Asked Kanami

"And not to mention there's also someone I want you to meet as well." Said Akane

"The third remaining, Princess Ichikishima, is here isn't it?" Asked Hiyori as Akane nodded

At the dreamscape, Naruto and Yume are still struggle as Lucid kept on attacking rapidly. Flower that explode on touch and Golem falling down from the sky… Naruto barely can't stand as he said "Damn it… she's still as strong as ever."

" **To think there's actually a being like this.** " Said Kurama

Yume dashes in while kept on dodging the flowers and then got close to Lucid but was swatted and slammed down on the ground. Lucid raises her hand up and gather magic…

" _Damn it… This is bad… Let me made it on time._ " Though Naruto as he run fast as he get Yume out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah… thank you Nii-" Yume unable to finish her word as her hand on his back was wet… with blood.

"Damn it… It seems that it's not perfect a ll huh?" Said Naruto as blood leaking out of his mouth.

"N-Niichan?" Said Yume her voice trembling.

Naruto then drop down face first while Yume scream "NII-CHAN!"

Naruto who then open his eye to see darkness as he floating around.

"W-What's the? Where am I?" Asked Naruto

" **Young Toji.** " Said three voice simulated

Naruto looked around to find the source but he can't. He then said "Who's there?"

" **Young Toji. Come to our voice.** " Said the three

Naruto then starts to swim to the source of the voice as it keeps talking. After a while, a light flashed and appeared out three different being.

" **Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am the Goddess of Grandis. The Govern over the Noro.** " Said Grandis

" **I am the Goddess of the Miko. The one govern over Toji.** " Said the Goddess

" **And I'm… the Goddess of Tynerum. The one who govern Chaos and Uncertain.** " Said the Goddess

"Um… Okay… it's nice to meet you." Said Naruto

" **Do you know the reason why you're here… young Toji?** " Asked the Toji Goddess

"Um… is it because I died?" Asked Naruto

" **No… Your life is still not over yet. The reason you are here because we need your help.** " Said the Toji Goddess

"Eh what do you mean?" Asked Naruto

" **Even if I have no interest in the affair of the human world… but the balance of the world must be preserved. Princess Tagitsu ambition must be stop.** " Said the Tynerum Goddess

"So will you help me? I want to protect my home as well." Said Naruto

" **Yes but first… you have to pass our trials. Only then, your power will leap** **as you can forge your own path..** " Said the Grandis Goddess

"Trials?" Asked Naruto

" **Yes. Will you accept it?** " Asked the Tyrenum Goddess

"Wait… but the girl with me… Yume right now in a middle of the battle… I just can't…" Said Naruto

" **Don't worry. Time is on the standstill outside. With this, you can go back to help your companion.** " Said the Toji Goddess.

Naruto then think long and hard. He then said "Where do I start?"

" **You'll start with my Trial first.** " Said the Grandis Goddess as it stepped forward

" **Your trial is to defeat this individual.** " Said the Grandis Goddess as she summons out… Magnus.

"Wait Magnus?" Asked Naruto as he recognized him.

" **That's right. Your first task is to defeat him. Now... let us begin… and good luck**." Said the Goddess

Magnus charges in first then Naruto dodges him but he then being hit by falling meteors.

"Damn it! So not only I have to worry about him, I have to worry about these falling rocks too?" Asked Naruto as he dodges another meteor.

Naruto then starts to uses 'Myougan' and 'Toukaku' as he closes his eye. He is now can senses the meteors and Magnus who was charging at him. Naruto swiftly dodges him and then using 'Battoujutsu Advance' and delivers all 8 stances to Magnus. The two blades clash as sword sparks flying all over the place. Naruto had finally managed to land a hit on Magnus as Naruto then finishes with 'Hitokiri Hundred Strike' and take down Magnus.

Naruto then breath out and said "Tch… This is harder than I though."

" **Congratulation on passing the first test young Toji.** " Said Grandis

" **Now… it's time for your next trial.** " Said Tyrenum as she then teleports Naruto to a maze with tree branch as the walls.

"What is this?" Asked Naruto

" **Your next trial is instinct. In this maze, the wall will rapidly change so you can't trust your eye or your memory. You have to reach to the portal at the end of this maze. But do be careful… this maze have many strong Aradama as well. Let us see will you be able to reach the exit first… or leave your life here instead?** " Asked Tyrenum smirking as she disappeared

"Great…" Said Naruto as he then uses 'Myougan' and 'Toukaku'. And already, two of the skills are useless since these tree branches block his view and since the wall keep on moving messing his hearing.

Naruto slowly walk through the maze as he keeps his hand on his sword ready for anything.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Defense, after meeting with Princess Ichikishima, Kanami, Hiyori along with the other beside Yukari stay back to protect Princess Ichikishima are now here to protect Princess Takiri.

And right now, they are facing Princess Tagitsu as she was just consumed Princess Takiri. Princess Tagitsu then looking at Kanami crew and said "Now… Where is he?"

Seeing their confuse look, she points her sword at them and said "Where is that MALE TOJI?! He will pay for crashing my plan!"

" _Nii-san?_ " Though Kanami

"Sorry to disappoint you… but that idiot is not here…" Said Kaoru struggling

Princess Tagitsu was about to do something then suddenly she had to dodge a claw swipe to her. She turned back to see…

"Nene?" Asked Kaoru

"Hou… So this is the beast inside Princess Takiri memory huh?" Asked Princess Tagitsu as she dodged another claw strike and cut it off.

She then uses 'Jin'I' to speed up as she cutting Nene. Nene try to fight back despite Kaoru word as then Nene was down with many injure.

Princess Tagitsu smirks and said "Maa… If I make enough trouble, sooner or later he will appear" as she put away her katana and pick up Princess Takiri's and walk off.

"W-Wait…" Said Hiyori as she tried to stand up

"Give up Kogarasumaru. You have lost." Said Princess Tagitsu as she walks away

Kanami could only feel frustrated as Princess Tagitsu leave before her eye.

Back to Naruto, he right now very tired as he had to fight off many Aradama as he can't find the way. Right now, he is sitting down leaning to the wall as he breaths hard.

" _Damn it. At this rate, I might really lose my life here. Not to mention Kurama is not here as well._ " Though Naruto as he try to think of a solution.

" _Damn it… What to do… What to do?_ " Asked Naruto to himself. He then felt a jolt to his memory from before with his mother.

(Flash Back)

"Gah!" Said a 10 years old Naruto as he was send sailing back by his mother Minato

"Hey! What are you doing spacing out like that?" Asked Minato with a shinai rest on her shoulder

"Sorry Mom… I just think about how to beat you?" Asked Naruto standing up

Minato looks at Naruto weirdly… Then suddenly, she bursts out laughing

"M-Mom~! I'm serious here…" Said Naruto embarrasses at her laugh

"I-I'm sorry… But that not like you at all~!" Said Minato wiping her tear away

"Eh what do you mean mom?" Asked Naruto

"I mean… since when do you even think?" Asked Minato

"Hey! I can think too ~tebayo!" Said Naruto then he covers his mouth as he thought he had get rid of that

"Aw~ why did you embarrass? That antic look cute." Said Minato hugging him

"I have grown mom~! That antic is stupid." Said Naruto embarrass

"Really?" Said Minato rubbing his head. She then continues "Anyway… Why do you need to think? You... and our family style don't do think. We just… do it."

"Um… what?" Asked Naruto

"It's like… Vroom… Basha… Pacha…" Said Minato as she describe with her movement making Naruto sweatdrops

(End Flash Back)

Naruto chuckles as he remembers that as he then stand up mumbles "To think… I still got lecture at this age."

Naruto then closes his eye, forget all of his strategy, hearing, sight as he walks calmly. He just walks calmly and strangely, didn't encounter any dead end at all. The Aradama met him were instantly take down with the vital spots hit. Naruto keeps on walking and taking down the Aradama at the same time then after a while, he reached the exit as he walks in the portal.

Naruto then slowly open his eye as he looks at the deity in front of him.

" **So you had completed my trial.** **Got to say, you might be the first to reach this far.** " Said Tyrenum

"Thanks… So the next trial is?" Asked Naruto

" **Your next trial… is this.** " Said Toji Goddess as then a bright light blinding him.

When he regain his sight back, he then seeing a stone bridge as the girls lying down struggling to stand up on the left while some kind of shining orb is at the right. And under them… is a bottomless darkness.

"Wait… what is this?" Asked Naruto

" **This is your next trial… The trial of heart. Here is the rule: Under them is the Abyss. Once dropped down, they can no longer be save. If you chose the girls, the power you are seeking for will far to the Abyss and you'll no longer can claim. If you chose the power, the girls will be sending to the Abyss instead. And before you ask, I assure you they are connect to the one at the human realm. So if you chose to forsake them, the one at the human realm will follow suit.** " Said the Toji Goddess

"What is this?! Why did you take their lives as well?" Asked Naruto angry

" **Like I said before… this is the trial of heart. In time, a Toji need to choose a right decision. Now then… choose young Toji.** " Said the Toji Goddess

Naruto then starts to look at the girls and the orb. Normally the girls would be the right choice to get the orb later… but he knew life is not a happy ending like that.

After a while, Naruto then though " _Wait… what am I doing? Since when I let something like this control me?_ " He then smirking and said "I made my decision."

" **And what is it?** " Asked the Toji Goddess

"I choose… NEITHER!" Said Naruto draws his sword out and send out a wave slash at the Deities and the stone bridge. Naruto then take advantage of that and maximize 'Jin'I' to race to the falling stone bridge and using 'Hachimanriki' to the max to get under the bridge and kick the bridge up landing them on the ground. All of that happened in just half of a second.

Naruto landed down as he paint out and said "Okay… I think I won't be able to feel my legs tomorrow."

" **I don't think you will have that at all.** " Said Grandis

" **You disrupted the trial…** " Said Toji Goddess

" **Normally I would love that… but I don't like being tricked by a human.** " Said Tyrenum

"Then don't give me that trial in the first place." Said Naruto standing up on his stance

"… **Why did you chose that?** " Asked Toji

"It's easy… It's because I am a selfish guy. I rather have it all than lose one of them. If anyone want to complain about it…" Said Naruto burst out his power as he continues "Then they will meet their end with my sword."

" **... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You will end the one who stand in your way? Even us?** " Asked Tyrenum

"That's go beyond doubt." Said Naruto staring back at them

" **I see… then we can only say one thing…** " Said Grandis

" **Neither… is the correct answer.** " Said Toji

"Eh?" asked Naruto disbelieve

" **If you chose just one of them, you would have failed. We don't need someone that weak will to inherited this power at all.** " Said Grandis

" **But you didn't. You wish to forge your own path, you don't follow anyone or anything at all. Your action is your own. That is the one we wish to inherited this power.** " Said Toji

"Hah…" Sighed out Naruto as he dropped down exhausted as the girls image and the orb faded out in a small light and gather in front of the Deities.

The Deities then gather around him and they each bring out a stone and said " **You are now ready to claim a new power. And now… we will awaken a new force within you.** "

The surrounding then start to shake as a massive power surge broke out from Naruto body. Naruto scream out as his eye glow light blue.

After that, Naruto body settle down as his body glowing. He looks at his body and said "This… This is amazing. I can feel power rolling from my body

" **Now then… I think it's time for you to go back. Your friend seems like she's in trouble.** " Said Toji

Grandis then summons out a magic circle under Naruto as he then starts to teleport. Naruto though " _Hang in there Yume, everyone, I'm coming._ "

Back to the fight, Yume tried hard to fend off Lucid attack as Kurama kept on fixing Naruto wounds.

" **C'mon kid. Don't die on us. Wake up!** " Said Kurama

" **Don't bother… Because you lot will join that fool.** " Said Lucid snickering

"Don't badmouth him!" Said Yume as she charges in but she was send crashing down

" **Now… Say goodbye.** " Said Lucid as she blasts her attack

Yume can't move and seeing the attack that she can only do is closing her eye. But then the attack hit but she was nowhere near.

Yume opens her eye and then… tear flowing out.

"Ya… sorry for letting you wait long." Said Naruto smiling

"Oni-chan!" Said Yume hugging him and crying

" **Hou? So you survive huh human? But that doesn't change anything at all.** " Said Lucid blasting him but Naruto already go to Kurama as he lay Yume down.

"Look after Yume for me." Said Naruto as he walks off

" **Oi kid… You can honestly think of fighting her alone? We need to combine power.** " Said Kurama

"No worry Kurama. I can take her." Said Naruto smiling

" **Brave word there human! Then let us see.** " Said Lucid sending another attack.

But then something shocking happened. Naruto just smirked and draw his sword out sending a wave slash as it go through Lucid attack, scratch her cheek and create a rip on her dimension barrier.

Lucid touches where the scratch is and look at Naruto.

Naruto then looks at her and flare up his power and said "So Lucid… Round Two!?"

 **Done. Naruto had achieved V-Matrix. Next chapter might be the close of the Toji no Miko Arc so what do you think? Please leave PM or Review. OH and sorry for taking so long. I kinda lost my motivation when my Laptop somehow broken and losing all of my data.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The end of tyrant

"So Lucid… Round Two?" Said Naruto flaring out his power surprising everyone

Kurama and Yume wonders just what happened at the time he lost conscious. While Lucid looks at Naruto and wonders just how did his strength grow so fast.

" **Human… just how did you have this power?** " Asked Lucid

"To be honest… I don't know at all. All I know is… I now have the power to take you down." Said Naruto after looking at his body then point his sword at Lucid

" **Then let us see about that!** " Said Lucid as her butterfly wing shine brighter as her power rose up.

" **Shit… to think she still can be stronger than this.** " Said Kurama covers his eye

"Will Onii-chan be okay?" Asked Yume

" **Right now… All we can do is believe in the brat.** " Said Kurama

Naruto smirks as he goes into his stance getting ready. He then charges at Lucid using '3rd stance: Rising Blade'. Lucid tried to send many butterfly to him but Naruto already foresee that as he uses 'Sanrenzan' to shred them all to piece and then switch to 'Falcon Dive' and strike her. Lucid skid back with a bleeding wound. She then looks at him angry and send out a green dragon and shooting dragon breath at Naruto.

Naruto dodges fast as Lucid had already predicted that as she sends out many 'pink slash' at him. Naruto could only smirk as he rapidly dodged as he uses 'Blade Flash' to send multiple slashes to Lucid. Lucid looks angry at the thought of a human managed to injure her… in her own realm no less.

Lucid aura then starts to turn red as she shouts out as she shatter the realm. The platform floating around as Kurama and Yume managed to land safety on a platform. Naruto stands on the platform as he boosts himself up.

The green dragon appear as it keeps on floating around blasting the dragon breath at Naruto while Lucid using 'Dimension Slice' to make invisible slashes appear randomly.

If this was old Naruto, he might not be able to predict the slashes, but he is not… anymore. Naruto closes his eye and dash to Lucid as well as he dodges the slashes and dragon breath. Lucid starts to get impatient as she sends out many butterflies and raining down Golem on to him. The butterflies were shredded by 'Sanrenzan' then he also using '2nd stance: Shouryusen' to send the Golem crashed to each other.

Naruto then uses 'V-Matrix Iaijutsu: Phantom Blade'.

1st hit, 2nd hit, 3rd hit, 4th hit were delivered to Lucid. But at 5th hit, his attach were suddenly reflected. Naruto narrowly dodge at that.

" **Let see if you can hurt me now human!** " Said Lucid as a barrier surround her.

Naruto then just hold his stance and mumble "V-Matrix Battoujutsu: Engetsuzan"

A crescent moon appeared out as many slashes similar to Lucid 'Dimension Slash' deliver to Lucid as Lucid barrier was render useless.

Naruto then follows up with 'Advance Battoujutsu' as he delivers all 8 stances to Lucid.

Lucid after being hit by many attacks as she landed down with her wing tattered. Naruto then boosting himself up and mumbling "Battoujutsu: Hitokiri Strike"

With one swift movement, he appeared behind Lucid, twirl his sword and slowly sheath it with a 'click'.

And then… Lucid wound open wide as her power pulse out. Lucid fall down as she slowly disappearing with a smile on her face.

" _ **So this is my end huh? It's… not bad… at all.**_ " Though Lucid as she dispersed into many sparkles of light.

Naruto then was about to fall face first on the ground if not for Yume holding him up.

Yume smiled and said "You did it… You did it Onii-chan" as she hugging him

Then the place starts to shake as Kurama said " **Celebrate later. Right now we need to get out of here. The place is starting to collapse.** "

Yume then lend Naruto a hand as she and Kurama get him outside of the now collapsing town.

At the human world, Hiyori who was fused to Princess Ichikishima now is struggling to control her bloodlust. She is right now staring at Yukari.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Yukari

Hiyori breath out and said "Ironic huh? You used to be the one possessed by an Aradama, and I was the one trying to kill you. Now… I am an Aradama."

"Now that things are like this, Juujou, you must be destroy Princess Tagitsu." Said Yukari

"That was my intention from the start." Said Hiyori

Yukari starts to walk to Hiyori. Hiyori shout out "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"How many times did you slay me through your future sight just now?" Asked Yukari

"How many ways have you cut me down?" Asked Yurakri as she stopped near Hiyori

"That won't clear away your hatred toward me. Don't be swallow be the Aradama. Hold firmly to yourself. That would be what that male Toji told you if he's here now right?"

"You are the one who inherited the power of the Hiiragi. The other side of the Origami. That's the reason why you can fuse with Princess Ichikishima." Said Yukari

"Then why… WHY IS IT ONLY MY MOTHER HAD TO SACRIFICED HERSELF?! WHY IS NOT YOU AS WELL?!" Shout out Hiyori as she grabbed her left growing eye and said "Damn it… I can understand it through Princess Ichikishima. You truly want to release my mother from her duty. You saved my mother and Kanami mother by sacrificing yourself to Princess Tagitsu. But… if there's no one to blame, then where do I direct my anger to?!"

" _It seems fusing with Princess Ichikishima had brought out her anger. Even with Naruto words, she still can't let go…_ " Though Yukari

"Destroy Princess Tagitsu. Take her down, absorb her into you and becoming the evil god." Said Yukari

"Becoming an evil god?" Asked Hiyori

"At that time, I'll end everything." Said Yukari

At the Netherworld, Kurama along with Yume are breathing heavily after the run. Kurama then said " **Damn it. Never though the place would collapsed like that.** "

"That had to be expected. Since Lucid is the one who created that town. She basically is the pillar of that realm. If she died, then so is that world." Said Yume

" **But still, all the work to get the weapon… and we came back empty hand.** " Said Kurama looks at Naruto

"Ahaha… sorry about that. But I managed to get something from the trip so… it's not a loss." Said Naruto looks at his clenching hand,

Then Naruto gears starts to shine up surprising them. Naruto brings up his Okatana as the katana then starts to morphing to…

"Wait… this is…" Said Naruto as in his hand was his objective… The Arcane Umbra.

" **Well well… it seems like we are not returning empty hand at all.** " Said Kurama smirking

"I think we also have some bonus as well." Said Yume as his suit starts to morph as well as they turn into a set with his sword.

"Wow… I can literary feel the power in them." Said Naruto looking at his new gear

" **Yeah… I'm starting to think you can even take over the world now…** " Said Kurama amazed with Naruto raw power rolling out.

"Please don't joke like that Kurama." Said Naruto sweat drops

"So what now Onii-chan?" Asked Yume

"Now… let us go back. I have the feeling that it is hectic in the human world right now." Said Naruto as the image at the 3rd trial in his mind.

At the human world, Hiyori right now is engaging with Princess Tagitsu. The two are now move fast like lightning as the sounds and sparks of sword clashing ranging all over the field. But Hiyori managed to gain the upper field with Yukari help as she took down Princess Tagitsu.

Hiyori knee down and absorb Princess Tagitsu as Kanami and Mai arrived.

Yukari saw them and said "Juujou had defeated Princess Tagitsu. And she had taken them all into her body. She had become… an evil god."

Yukari then draw her sword and said "And now… The two of us will go to the Netherworld."

Hiyori looks back and said "I see… so this is what you mean by 'end this'." Said Hiyori

"I won't have to, if you can suppress it. But how long can you do it? I had done it for 20 years. But you, on the other hand…"

"Remain like this for 20 years? That seems impossible for me." Said Hiyori cut her off

"Is that so?" Asked Yukari

"But I won't ask for your help." Said Hiyori as her friends gather

"Hiyori… Let's go home." Said Sayaka grabbing her hand

"Oi… I know it is hard… But endure it until that idiot is back. I'm sure he had some ways to help." Said Kaoru

"I might burst at any moment, If I was overflowed, then the disaster like 20 years ago… no, it might be worse." Said Hiyori snickering

"Hey Hiyori-chan…" Said Kanami gathering everyone attention

"I mean… you did defeat Princess Tagitsu, after all. So… would it be alright… to continue our match from the tournament?" Asked Kanami

"Kanami…" Said Kaoru

"I know the timing is off… but I was just thinking this is my only chance to face off Hiyori-chan when she is this strong." Said Kanami

"Kanami…" Said Hiyori

"You are not going to be around anymore right?" Asked Kanami

"Kanami!" Said Ellen upset

"To tell you the truth, after seeing Nii-san go back with injury like that, I have train myself harder so I can be beside him. And right now, I think I can beat you single-handedly if I gone all out." Said Kanami

"So now that I'm an evil God, we are equally?" Asked Hiyori upset

"I'm not sure about that…" Said Kanami mocking

"Kanamin, that's enough! I'm really mad now!" Said Ellen

"Damn it… Where is that idiot at the time like this?" Asked Kaoru

Hiyori then walks up draw her sword and said "I'll get to see you at full strength huh?"

"Yeah… I'll use it all." Said Kanami as she draws her sword

"Wait you two… You are all acting strange." Said Ellen

"Don't blame me for being unfair." Said Hiyori

"That's also one of your talent as well." Said Kanami

They then charges in as Kanami deflected all of Hiyori strikes. After the last hit, Kanami managed to slice the lighting in two.

Hiyori now is down said "So even with evil god power, I still can't defeat you huh?"

"So you're going to give up and get send to the depths of the Netherworld with the Aradama?" Asked Kanami

Hiyori could only close her eye at that then she felt something wet drop on her. She opens her eye to see Kanami crying

Kanami then hugged her and said "I won't let you! I absolutely won't let that happened! Why don't you trust me?! Why don't you trust Nii-san?! Why don't you trust us?! Please trust us a little more!"

Hiyori felt her tear as she smile at that. Then suddenly she felt something is going to burst out of her.

Hiyori pushed Kanami out as Noro surround her surprising other. Then emerge out was… Princess Tagitsu

"You're not the only one with the scheme… Hiyori Juujou." Said Princess Tagitsu as she stabbed Hiyori

Hiyori then dissolved into Noro and got draw into Princess Tagitsu. Princess Tagitsu then stands up grinning.

"Hiyori-chan?" Asked Kanami broken

Naruto, Kurama and Yume are now start to going back then suddenly Yume point at the sky and said "Naruto-niichan… What is that?"

Naruto and Kurama look up and saw the sky being split. Naruto then senses it and said "Damn it… That bitch had been fully recover."

" **Then we better get back… fast!** " Said Kurama

Naruto would be able to but… his battle with Lucid make him still hasn't fully recover yet

Naruto could only hope that he's not too late.

Right now, the girls are at the dormitory. Mai brings out a tray of cookie and said "You have some too, Kanami-chan."

"Hmm… I dunno… but if I eat too much, it'll probably interfere with tomorrow mission." Said Kanami

"Don't worry… I'll take over if that happened." Said Kaoru

The group look surprise and Kaoru said "What is it?"

"Are you okay Kaoru? Do you have a fever?" Asked Sayaka putting her hand on Kaoru forehead

"What do you mean by that? And don't put the hand after eating donut on my forehead. It's sticky!"

"Ahaha… then I'll take this." Said Kanami as she takes a choco mint donut. She then said "Um… It's good. Now I can see why Hiyori like it."

"Kanami-chan… please stop it." Said Mai

"We all know that you're in a lot of strain." Said Ellen

"Even I can tell you're forcing it." Said Sayaka

"Forcing? C'mon, do I seem that off?" Asked Kanami laughing

"Don't laugh if you don't want to!" Said Kaoru

"… I told Hiyori that I will beside her… but at the most crucial moment, all I can do is watch. I can't do anything to help her, I couldn't do a single thing for her." Said Kanami as her tear swell up

"Kanami-chan… we all are feel the same way, okay?" Said Mai as she hugged him

"She's right. It's the same for all of us." Said Kaoru

"We also couldn't keep our promise." Said Sayaka

"I'm sorry that all the hardship has been force on you." Said Ellen

"So please Kanami-chan… you don't have to tough it out anymore." Said Mai

Kanami heard that as she could only cry.

After that she then said "I'm sorry everyone for being so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Said Ellen

"You're always the one helped us." Said Sayaka

"Yeah… just like that certain idiot." Said Kaoru

"I wonder… If Naruto were here, will thing going to be different?" Asked Ellen

"Nii-san is doing his best. So we have to do our best too. So… to keep being trouble, I have a favor to ask." Said Kanami

Meanwhile, at the outside Aradama had start to appears and rampaging as the soldiers are no match for them. Naruto, Kurama and Yume who was just stepped out of the portal and Kurama said " **Oh great… this is like when the Juubi rampaging.** "

"Eh Juubi?" Asked Naruto

" **I may tell you on some other times. Right now, I think you have bigger priority.** " Said Kurama points at the building where the Noro tower come from.

Naruto looks at the tower and said "I see… Yume can I leave them to you?" as he points at the fight down the road

"Don't worry Onii-chan… I'll take care of it." Said Yume as she jumps down

"Kurama, can you…?" Asked Naruto

" **No need. I'm on it.** " Said Kurama as he also dive down,

Naruto smiles then looks at the tower of Noro and said "I'm coming for you now."

At the battlefield, the girls beside Kanami and Yukari are fighting the Toji from Princess Tagitsu side as they were surrounded.

"Let's do this every one!" Said Mai

The girls nodded as they were about to charge in then someone crashed down the field.

"Eh? Enemy?" Asked Ellen

"Close enough." Said a voice that the girls know too well.

"You're…" Said Ellen

"The Ex-Elite." Said Kaoru

"Ya… long time no see." Said Yume waving her hand

"That's… Yume Tsubakuro." Said the Toji

"Charge at her." Said the Toji as they charge in

"Oi Ex-Elite look out." Said Kaoru

Yume smirks as she draws her sword and in instants, all of the Toji are down as she said "So bored~!"

"She took them down so easily…" Said Ellen

"Wait… if you're here… then…" Said Mai as the girls starts to realized it

"Yep… He's on his way now." Said Yume looks at the building.

"… They are coming." Said Sayaka as the army of Aradama charges in.

But then an energy blast then strike them down making a big explosion.

"T-This is…" Said Mai

" **Could you slow down for a bit brat?** " Asked Kurama with a booming voice

"Eh this is…?" Asked Ellen

"It's Kurama." Said Yume

"Woow… So this is his real form?" Asked Kaoru looks at Kurama ( **Note: Kurama stills the same but except that his appearance is like an Aradama** )

"I want to finish this fast so I can see Onii-chan beat Princess Tagitsu." Said Yume

" **Hmm… Seeing the brat beat that Princess…? Hell yeah!** " Said Kurama as he then charges in the pack of Aradama

"C'mon let's go. The sooner we clean up down here, the sooner we can see Onii-chan fight." Said Yume as she speeds up

"… Well you heard her every one." Said Mai sweat drops

At the rooftop, Kanami and Yukari are now in front of Princess Tagitsu.

"So what do you wish with me?" Asked Prncess Tagitsu

"… Give Kogasumaru back." Said Kanami

Chidori then suddenly starts to make sound as it points to Princess Tagitsu.

"I see… She's alive Etou." Said Yukari

"Eh?" Asked Kanami

"Hiyori Juujou is still alive! Inside Princess Tagitsu. The resonance is Kogarasumaru will and knowledge!" Said Yukari

"Hiyori-chan is…" Said Kanami slowly as she resolves herself and charges in.

Naruto who is now speeding toward Kanami and he then felt that Hiyori aura somehow… wrong. Like it was mix. He really need to speed up and fast.

Yukari was being knock aside while Kanami and Princess Tagitsu are now at the statement. Sword clash sounds and sparks keeps flying as in Kanami head she could only think about bringing Hiyori back.

Kanami pushes Princess Tagitsu back then shout out "GIVE HIYORI-CHAN BACK!" and slash down causing a rift.

Inside Princess Tagitsu, Hiyori hearing Kanami could only chuckle "Good grief."

She then got into her stance and with lightning speed, she charges straight through the rift and came out crashing down on Kanami.

"Your voice really carries." Said Hiyori

"Hiyori-chan…" Said Kanami

"So you little chick had managed to become a couple of lover." Said Princess Tagitsu as she raises her sword up.

But then she had to dodges a slash dive down at her as she skids back.

"Now now… don't you know it's rude to interrupted this heartwarming moment?" A voice rang out as a boy land down between them

"You're…" Said Hiyori

"NII-SAN!" Said Kanami

"Sorry for the wait you two and good job Kanami." Said Naruto turns back smile

"Where have you been?! Do you have any idea what we had to go through?!" Asked Kanami

"… Sorry about that Kanami. And Hiyori… I'm sorry for not being there for you." Said Naruto

Hiyori could only look at Naruto then suddenly "Naruto look out!"

Princess Tagitsu then charge in with her sword as Naruto just smirks and bring out his sheathed Kanana to blocked.

" **So you are finally here! I finally have a chance to make you pay!** " Said Princess Tagitsu

"To be fair, you try to kill us and destroy the world." Said Naruto

" **But now… I have recover my full power… Just for this moment!** " Said Princess Tagitsu as she flares up her power

Naruto could see that she is even stronger than before as the surround starts to rumble. Naruto then said "Yukari… get those two out of here. I'll handle her."

"Are you mental? You saw how powerful Princess Tagitsu is…" Said Yukari

Naruto then starts to release his own power and equipping Arcane Umbra Set as he smirks and said "She's not the only one who gotten stronger."

Yukari could only shield her eye from the pressure the two emit out. The sky rumble with thunder, the earth shaken and violent wind blew.

At the HQ, the operator said "Report… there's an abnormal signature near Princess Tagitsu."

"View it to the screen" Said Sana as the screen then view out…

"Naruto?" Asked Akane

"Took the brat long enough…" Said Sana smiling

At the battlefield, the soldiers are now shaking as the power surge through the field. One then said "Just what happened up there?"

"Our hope… has arrived" Said Mai smiling

Back to the rooftop, Naruto said "What are you waiting for? Get them out of here."

"No!" Said Kanami

"Kanami…" Said Naruto

"No… I won't leave you to fight alone." Said Kanami as she stands up

"Sorry about that… but I have to agree with her on this one." Said Hiyori

"Before… we could only watch you as you fight Princess Tagitsu… Right now… I want to be in this fight too." Said Kanami

"You always said that I have to rely on my friends… It's time for you doing the same." Said Hiyori

"She's right." Said Kaoru as the other arrived

"We won't let you fight alone Naruto-san." Said Mai

"We'll be in this together." Said Ellen

"Hmmm…" Sayaka nodding her head

"You won't stop me from join in Onii-chan." Said Yume

Naruto looks at them then Yukari said "And you heard them…"

Naruto then just looks down at that and he turns to Princess Tagitsu and said "If there's a slightest bit of danger, fall back immediately."

The girls nodded then Princess Tagitsu said " **Then shall I even this odd?** "

Princess Tagitsu then create another copy of her and said " **Now… shall we begin**?"

The fight then broke out as they uses 'Jin'I' to enter the battle of speed and skill. Sword clash ranging out as Naruto and the girls fighting Princess Tagitsu

(Naruto vs Tagitsu)

Naruto using 'Advance Battoujutsu' from the start as he delivers many hit to Princess Tagitsu. Naruto using at the 5th stance then the damage start to bounce off Naruto force to uses 'V-Matrix: Engetsuzan' to disable her defense as he then continues at the 5th stance to 8th Stance.

Princess Tagitsu skid back holding her wound and said " **To think there's a human like you.** "

"Excited huh? Does fighting with sword fun?" Asked Naruto smirking

" **You could tell?** " Asked Princess Tagitsu

"I know someone with a similar trace." Said Naruto as he then speed up again using 'Sanrenzan' to deliver multiple hit and then using 'V-Matrix Iaijutsu: Phantom Blade' to deliver many slashes at her.

Princess Tagitsu jump back as she then recall her copy back.

(Kanami and her friend and Yukari vs Tagitsu)

The girls speed up as they rapidly strike Tagitsu as Princess Tagitsu counter them all and send them skid back. She then target at Mai but was blocked by Sayaka. Yume and Yukari takes advantage of that and strike her down but she just dodge and slice both of their 'Utsushi'. Yume managed to get away in time as she is safe.

" **It seems that you're different from them.** " Said Princess Tagitsu

"This is not the first time I had an opponent like you." Said Yume as she recall the battle with Lucid

" **Hou? Then let see if you can back it up…** " Said Princess Tagitsu as she speeds up as Yume starting to be push back.

"Her Jin'I is level up?" Asked Mai

"Let's go. We can't rely on the Ex-Elite forever." Said Kaoru

"Um." Said Kanami as they charge in

" **A flock going in~!? Very well then…** " Said Princess Tagitsu about to charge in then suddenly she starts to dispel.

She then retreat back fast and mumble " **Tch… is that brat is that powerful?** "

The girls then was about to strike her then she disappeared.

"Eh? Where did she go?" Asked Ellen

"It seems she's return back to the original." Said Kaoru

"It seems that your brother is too much for her to not using her own power." Said Yukari

"Let us go as well." Said Kanami

But beside Yukari, Yume and Hiyori, no one else can go faster than that.

"Go already Kanami. Make sure that idiot not getting out of his hand." Said Kaoru

Kanami nodded as she and the other who can race toward.

Back to Naruto and Princess Tagitsu.

"So this is beyond space and time." Said Naruto

" **Yes… but to think you're this strong to follow me.** " Said Princess Tagitsu

"I may not the only one." Sighed out Naruto as appeared out the other who follow him

"It seems we are here on time." Said Yukari

"Kanami… you follow us here?" Asked Naruto

"Like I said before… there's no way I'll let you fight alone." Said Kanami

Naruto sighed and said "Okay… if you want to help then follow my signal. Can you do that for me?"

"Huh what are you going to do?" Asked Hiyori

"The final blow of my plan. When I gave you the signal, go with everything you got." Said Naruto

"Got it." Said Yukari as the other nodded

Naruto then dashes to Princess Tagitsu as he using 'Sanrenzan'. Princess Tagitsu parry them and summons out many Aradama.

Naruto then said "Princess… did you forgot you're not the only who can do that" as he uses 'Falcon Honor' and summons out two giant samurais.

" **I know…** " Said Princess Tagitsu as she speeds up at him. Naruto had foreseen that as he then uses 'V-Matrix Iaijutsu: Phantom Blade' to push her back

"If it the old me, that would have work." Said Naruto

Princess Tagitsu fall back then using 'Damage Reflection' but Naruto already charging in as the crescent moon appear as Naruto mumbles out 'V-Matrix: Engetsuzan" to cut off her reflection. He then uses '5th stance: Dankuusen' as he appears behind her giving her a slash and then start to concentrate all the buff in his sword.

Princess Tagitsu then slowly turns back as second slowly pass

" _1 second until she fully turns around… Plenty of time._ " Though Naruto then he prepares her sword as he then uses 'Hitokiri Strike'.

Naruto flashes through Princess Tagitsu as he slowly sheath his sword with a 'click'.

The wound on Princess Tagitsu open up in instant at that. Naruto then said "NOW EVERYONE!"

The girls receive the signal then each use their ultimate skills to strike Princess Tagitsu.

Princess Tagitsu being hit then a white light flash as Naruto mumbles "Sorry about this girls."

At the outside, the gate start to close as the other stay behind waiting for them as then they see Yukari, Yume, Kanami and Hiyori fly out and land in front of them.

Yukari stands up and then chanting closing the gate. Kanami saw that and said "Wait what are you doing? Nii-san still in there."

"He was the one told me to do that." Said Yukari

"No stop! Onii-chan still in there." Said Yume

But it was too late as the gate close. Kaoru could only tremble in rage as she throws Nenekirimaru and shout "THAT IDIOT!"

"Nii-san… NII-SAN!" Shout Kanami

Hiyori could only felt her tear fall out. Mai hold her mouth in shock, Sayaka look shocked and Ellen hug Kaoru to comfort her.

(Epilogue)

Two months since Naruto had disappear from the world. The protest to the Sword Bureau is still hostile but thanks to Naruto heroic deed and many Aradama activity, they seem tuned down.

Kaoru and Sayaka are joining the Elite for Akane bodyguard. Yukari is still recover and everyone return to their own duty.

And then… the unfinished final had been reestablish as Hiyori and Kanami in the final.

Sana then walks up and said "Both contestant ready? Then…"

Suddenly a rift appeared in the middle of the field making everyone on guard. Then drop out was…

"Ouch… Damn it Tagitsu… can you be at least let me land somewhere softer?" Whine out Naruto

Naruto then looks around and raise his hand weakly "Uh… yo… how is it going?"

BONK.

"Ouch… Easy with the merchandise baa-san." Said Naruto

"That's all you can say after you disappear like that brat?!" Said Sana raising her fist up

"Ehehe… sorry." Said Naruto scratching the back

"NII-SAN/NARUTO/ONII-CHAN!" Said the girls as they dive in to hug him as they crying

"Ahaha… I'm sorry girls… I'm back." Said Naruto

Kaoru then grab his collar and said "I don't care what is your excuse is… but you owning me a date for 2 months you idiot!"

"Me too." Said Ellen

"I am as well." Said Hiyori

"He's going with me first." Said Kanami

"I want to as well." Said Mai

"I want my spar…" Said Sayaka

"Onii-chan going with me first!' Said Yume

"Does these girl realize they are confessing in the middle of the field?" Asked Sana sweat drop

"I think they are more happy about seeing Naruto alive more than care for that." Said Akane

"Girl girl… okay okay… I do own you for making you worry after all." Said Naruto makes peace with the girls

" **But the question is… Who is going first?** " Asked Kurama making himself known

The girls froze at that. Naruto then hold Kurama by the neck and said "You stupid fox! The last thing we need is you adding the fire."

" **Why not? This is fun after all.** " Said Kurama grinning

"I'm gonna kill you later…" Said Naruto as he saw the girls starting to draw their Katana.

"All right then girls… This is the battle royal. The rule is simple, no killing each other and the one still standing is the one will have the first slot. Follow by the one who fall down first will be the last slot. Are you ready?" Asked Sana smirking as she understands what Kurama trying to do

"Sana-baa… What about my right?" Asked Naruto whining

"Shut up brat… It's your fault after all. And besides, any man would love to be in your position too so stop whining." Said Sana as she struggling to control her laugh

" _She is not even bother hiding the intend to get back at me._ " Though Naruto god-smack

" **Hey… but it's not bad right? You deserve to have someone love you for who you are. After all the shit you go through, you deserve this.** " Said Kurama

"I'm not doing this for getting a harem." Said Naruto deadpanned

" **I meant from the 'other' place. You need to have someone love you and show you that you are best at being… well you.** " Said Kurama

"Huh… I guess so huh?... Thanks Kurama." Said Naruto

" **Yeah yeah… now I think you should get out of the field since the match for you as a price is about to start.** " Said Kurama snickering

"You are not going to let this go, aren't you?" Asked Naruto

" **Hell no!** " Said Kurama laughing as they leave the area.

(Konoha)

"I don't understand. Nadako never have this problem before." Said Minato

"I already check the seal and there's no problem with it at all. It's like the charka goes berserk on its own." Said Jiraiya

"What about the soul? Is there anything wrong with the soul?" Asked Minato

"The soul? What did you seal the soul in Minato?" asked Jiraiya

"Huh… what are you talking about Jiraiya? Of course it is… Naruto…" Minato said then he starts to remembers

"Eh Naruto?" asked Jiraiya

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID I JUST NOW REMEMBER HIM?!" Said Minato worry

"Calm down Minato." Said Jiraiya

"I can't Jiraiya. I don't even remember seeing him at all. It's like… he disappeared." Said Minato

"Don't worry… I'm sure he's still in the village. I mean… the brat couldn't possibility walk out of the village without us knowing is he?" Asked Jiraiya not knowing how wrong he is.

Meanwhile at the cave far from Konoha, a one eye red hair Aradama brandish his sword and said "Such nature richness… and no Toji in sight. This is the perfect place to be our new home."

 **DONE. My longest and Final chapter for this Arc. Whoever guest this new Aradama is will have a cookie (Just kidding ^w^). Hint: Maplestory. Please PM or Review for my sequel please.**


End file.
